


Southern Constellations

by Themickeysays



Category: Clexakru - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Biphobia, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Multichapter, Multipart, Sex, Slurs, Smut, Soulmates, You know what I mean, they are heading to the south so it should be expected, they are so gay i cant even, well expect clarke bc shes a Bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themickeysays/pseuds/Themickeysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they stop laughing Clarke blurts out, “It must be fate. It’s written in the stars somewhere for us to meet.”<br/>Lexa just raises an eyebrow at her.<br/>“What you don’t believe in fate? Or look to the stars?,” she asks in what’s supposed to be an ominous voice.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Lexa needs a ride home and Clarke needs some company to put off going home. What happens when these two strangers decide to ride down to the south from NYU? Hint: Gay Things™</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The clexa roadtrip au where they are so extra making a 13 hour trip last 10 days, and manage to change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've invested so much of my life into this fic and I have no idea how I got to this point. I will post any trigger warnings in the beginning notes of future chapters where they apply. Enjoy :)

After a long day of exams and turning in most of her end of the semester projects, Lexa is practically dragging back to her dorm room. Having to work as a waitress and as a work study in the NYU politics department, along with all the advance courses her advisor approved of her taking, has burnt her out to say the least. She is looking forward to Wednesday, when her and Anya can head back to Anya’s parents’ house for the summer and relax some. 

She pulls out her keys to unlock her dorm room door, and shoves it open with her shoulder when it gets stuck like it always does. As she drags herself towards the bliss that is her bed, she nearly trips over a black suitcase right in front of the doorway. After catching herself, she looks around to see the room is a mess with most of Anya’s stuff. _What. the. fuck._

“Anya why would you put this right in front of the door?!,” she calls out in frustration. Her roommate, and best friend, pops her head out of her room to find an irritated and tired looking Lexa. Her signature braid is disheveled and frizzy, and her undereye circles are even darker than the glare she’s throwing towards Anya.

“Sorry Lexa, I’ve been rushing to pack and I haven’t really been looking where I’ve been throwing stuff,” Anya explains as she busily continues to move and pack things. 

“Obviously. Why are you even packing in a hurry we’re not leaving till Wednesday?,” Lexa asks. 

Anya slows down her organizing and frowns a bit, realizing she hasn’t told her yet. Anya starts slowly, “So i have some news for you. It’s good news, but you’re not going to like what it means for you.” Lexa waits looking at her expectantly. “ Do you remember that internship I applied for at Chuhak  & Tecson law firm in Chicago that I didn’t get?,” Lexa nods in response. “Well they called about two hours ago. Someone decided they didn’t want the opportunity and they offered it to me since I was the next on the list...and I said yes,”she says trailing off.

Lexa is momentarily shocked, but she is quickly ecstatic for her friend and yells out with a smile, “Anya that’s great! I’m happy for you. This is such a great opportunity for you.”

Anya smiles as she says, “Thanks Lexa that means a lot. It however means that I will be in Chicago for most of the summer. I’m leaving Monday after my last exam. I got permission from the firm to start a day late since it’s short notice.”

Lexa’s face falls slightly, “Oh...right. I need to figure out where I’m going for the summer then.” 

Anya picks up on her train of thought right away and is quick to add, “You can still stay with my parents over the summer if you want Lexa, they already think of you as their second child.”

She smiles slightly, “Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable burdening them with my presence, while you’re not even there.” 

Anya rolls her eyes, “They wouldn’t be burdened by you Lexa.” 

Lexa shakes her head, “No it’s fine, I’ll look to see if I can stay on campus over the summer or something.” 

***

Clarke has been running around all the art buildings all day turning in her last bits of her portfolios for each class, and making sure each professor’s TA had her address to ship them to her after final gradings. Just incase they don’t finish by the end of the week. Wednesday is steadily approaching, and she honestly wouldn’t mind if they held her up with grading so she could leave later. She’s been dreading going home since she realized she had no excuse to stay over the summer this year, since she didn’t have an internship lined up or an apartment off campus. It would be stupid to go into debt to stay here for no reason to stay in her dorm, even if she hated the thought of going home. She stayed with Octavia and her family last summer, where she even got an internship at a gallery near their house in New Jersey. Octavia moved into an apartment with her boyfriend Lincoln at the beginning of this school year however, so that option is out.

Sighing, Clarke runs her fingers through her hair and looks at the time, _6:17 pm already. I better go meet Raven for dinner before she kills me for running late again_. Clarke gathers her things and rushes over to the dining hall, where she finds an irritated Raven waiting outside.

“Look who finally showed up,” Raven yells the second she sees the blonde.

“Sorry I’ve been running around all day and didn’t realize it was so late already,” Clarke apologizes as they walk through the entrance. 

“It’s fine. I just need someone to hold me back if that Jasper kid comes up and tries to flirt with me again. I’d like to not get expelled during the last week of the semester for punching his teeth in,” Raven says as she swipes her card and grabs a plate. 

Clarke does the same and says, “Jasper flirts with every girl that has a pulse. I doubt my presence would deter him or stop you from making him go ‘boom’.”

“True. Goggle boy wouldn’t stop from coming up to me whether I was alone or not. I’m irresistable like that,” Raven says while smirking. Clarke just rolls her eyes as they go to sit down and eat.

Raven takes a bite out of her pizza and makes a face as she says, “Clarke, why are we eating dining hall pizza that is burnt and hard as a brick when your mom just sent you $1,000? We could be having steaks right now. Octavia has Lincoln to buy her food, it’s only fair that I have you buy me food.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and sighs, “First off, saying things like that is part of the reason we’re both single. People already think we’re dating as it is. If I hear one more person call us the princess mechanic duo, I might literally die from rolling my eyes too hard. Secondly, she sent me that much so I would have no excuse to NOT drive home this summer. I’ve used the, ‘I don’t want to spend the gas money or pay for a hotel to cut up the drive,’ excuse for almost every break since I’ve been up here.”

Raven looked at her plate in disgust, “Well I know that, but who’s to say you can’t spend it on dinner for us? I mean there’s no way in hell you would use all of that anyways. And you can’t die from that, you know you like our descriptive porno couple name.”

“You’re ridiculous. I wasn’t planning on spending that much of what she sent, because I don’t like her handouts,” Clarke says as she looks down at her questionable looking pasta, “...but I think I can accept buying us dinner before we both leave.”

Raven lifts her hands up and looks up with a huge excited smile, “Thank jeBus and God, the princess can be reasoned with.” Clarke just shakes her head at her friend’s antics.

***

Lexa was fucked. The deadline for letting NYU know that you wished to stay on campus over the summer was two weeks ago. It was Sunday now, which means Anya would be leaving tomorrow and she had her last exam on Tuesday. Then the university would expect her to move out of her dorm on Wednesday. And she had nowhere to go.

“Lexa if you’re not going to stay with my parents, then you need to call your parents and ask them if you can come down and stay with them for the summer,” Anya pleaded.

Lexa’s shoulders dropped, “I know. I will okay, I just need to make sure there aren’t any other options.”

Anya sighed, this conversation has been repeated over and over since Lexa found out about the missed deadline Friday night after their talk.

***

One perk of being a studio art major was that most of her work was due the Friday before she had to leave. So all weekend and most of today Clarke has spent watching Netflix on her laptop, and eating most of the junk food they had left in their dorm room. Which is how Raven finds her Monday night when she gets back from one of her exams. 

Raven stares at the girl and looks around her room before saying, “Clarke you’ve had nothing to do for the past two days. Your hair looks greasy enough to ring out and start a fire. You haven’t even packed!”

Without even looking up from the screen in front of her she replies with, “If I don’t pack, then the fact of me going back to Savannah on Wednesday isn’t real.”

Raven just looks at her incredulously. “Clarke you’re going back. You need to accept that, and stop moping around. Don’t ask me to help you tomorrow, I’m going to be busy as it is with my last exam in the morning and rushing to catch my flight in the afternoon.” 

Clarke looks up from the screen and pouts at her, “First you’re abandoning me to go to Texas, instead of being my saving grace from seeing my mom this summer. Now, you’re not even going to help me pack. What kind of friend are you?” 

Raven rolls her eyes and replies, “When NASA accepts you into their internship program you say yes Clarke. I’m going into my senior year, I have to worry about building my experience and networking and shit. And I’m the best of all your friends, don’t forget that princess.”

Clarke gives a small smile and says, “I know I know. I’m happy for you and all, I’m just not looking forward to going home. I have all day to pack tomorrow I’ll be fine.”

“I know you aren’t,” Raven says with a small frown. Suddenly her face shifts into that slightly creepy smile that Raven gets one of her ‘brilliant’ ideas. Which have been known to be anything from building something to purify their questionable tap water, or blowing up various things. “You know… you could always make a trip out of your drive back. Like stop at a bunch of fun touristy shit. You have all that money to make it work.”

Clarke ponders the suggestion. _It would put off seeing my mom. Plus my mom said that money was for me to keep_. She runs her fingers through her hair as she says, “I could do that, but it would be kinda sad and boring to do a bunch of that stuff on my own.”  
Raven shrugs as she sits down to take off her brace and massage her leg, “Fair enough, but it could be fun.” Clarke nods and throws Raven the lotion on the stand next to her out of habit. _It would be fun_.

***

She shoves the last suitcase in the trunk of Anya’s old green SUV. “That’s the last of it, so you’re all set to go?,” Lexa asks.

Anya comes around the car in her aviators and keys in hand. Dressed in her leather jacket and skinny jeans (“because style isn’t sacrificed just because it’s a little hot outside” “Anya it’s literally in the 90’s right now”). 

“Thanks for your help, I’m gonna miss you squirt,” she says pulling Lexa in for a hug. Lexa hugs her friend tight and mumbles, “I’m not a squirt. I’ll miss you too,” into Anya’s shoulder.

Anya laughs and ruffles Lexa’s head, “You are to me,” she pauses for a moment before adding, “promise me that you’ll call your parents so I’m not worrying my ass off over you in Chicago.”

Lexa sighs and says, “I’ll call them after my last exam tomorrow, and let you know what they say okay?”

“Good, you better,” she says pointing at Lexa like she’s a delinquent, “anyways, good luck on your exam, not that you need it. See ya squirt.”

“Thanks, and I’m not a squirt!,” Lexa calls out while Anya gets into her SUV. She sees Anya laughing through the window as she drives off. 

The sun has set and Lexa stands alone in the parking lot staring in the direction Anya’s SUV disappeared. _How am I going to get through this without her?_

***

After spending all morning packing up her things and throwing them in her car, she decided to head to Washington Square Park to sketch people for fun and to kill the time. Sketching strangers and landscapes is her favorite activity to do for fun and to relax, other than painting of course. But carrying around a canvas and paint isn’t exactly practical to do, so sketching is the next best thing. 

She starts off sketching the street performer near the large water fountain as he plays the drums on different sized buckets. Then the little girl in pigtails who runs up to him to put some change in the hat he laid out for donations. Then she sketches the large arch in the background that she’s drawn thousands of times before and a rough sketch of the trees to the left of it that encircle the park. The drawing moves on to two college guys who are standing in the middle of the pathway talking and laughing with each other. She continues her sketch to the left of them and that’s when she notices her. _Wow_.

The most breathtakingly beautiful girl just sat down two benches away from her. Her brown hair is braided carefully to the side, and her face is serious as she stares at her phone in her hands. She’s wearing an open dark blue plaid button up with a grey t-shirt underneath and matching blue Nike shorts and white converses. _Hot damn_. She realizes her jaw has literally dropped, so she snaps it shut as she shakes herself out of it to start sketching this goddess.

***

Lexa just got out of her exam for her American Politics field seminar, which she got special permission from Professor Indra just to take since, it’s normally a senior class. _Finally done. I guess I should make the call_. She sighs, and looks around. Washington Square Park is across the street, she sees a performer drumming, and not as many people as normal. Here I go. She crosses the street and quickly finds an empty bench by the trees and sits down. She pulls out her phone and glares at it like it’s done something to offend her. _Maybe I could just camp out on this bench all summer_. She shakes her head knowing that’s not an option. She sighs and scrolls through her contacts to find ‘Mom’ and hits the ‘Call’ button.

The phone rings twice before she hears, _“Hello?,”_ she pauses not wanting to reply and hears, _“Alexandria?”_

She twitches hearing her full name but manages to reply with, “Hi mom.”

_“Hello Alexandria, may I ask why you’re calling? You don’t call often.”_ Lexa hears the condemnation in her voice and knows she needs to provide a polite ‘sorry’.

“Yes I know, I’m sorry for that. I’m calling to ask if it would be okay if I came to stay with you and dad for the summer?,” she spits out quickly.

_“Oh I see. Can you not stay up there for the summer? You’ve never come home before for the summer. You’re usually just home for Christmas and Easter.”_

“I cannot. I normally stay with my friend over the summer, but she has an internship in Chicago this summer. So I do not have a place to stay up here.” 

_“You see problems come up all the time when women try to work jobs and schedules meant for men. You really shouldn’t surround yourself with those liberal people Alexandria. In fact I’m not really sure why you’re up at that yankee college to begin with. Of course you can come stay here though.”_

Lexa presses her lips together so she doesn’t say something to ruin the deal. “Thank you. I’m supposed to be out of my dorm tomorrow, but I talked to the school and they said I could wait till Thursday if I need to so you could come get me.”

There’s a pause before she hears, _“Oh there’s no way I’ll be able to come get you dear.”_

Surprised Lexa replies, “Why not? You always come get me. It’s not like you have to work.”

Her mom rambles out, _“Well Wednesday night is youth group at the church, as you know, and I’m to serve dinner as usual. So I can’t come tomorrow. As for Thursday, our Monday night prayer group was moved to Thursday this week, since Katrina and John and them had to attend a funeral for John’s mother. Bless her soul. Anyways, I lead the prayer group as you know, so how would it look for me not to show up? Your father will be at work both days, so he won’t be able to go either. You’ll have to find your way down here yourself.”_

Lexa’s jaw drops and she cannot speak for a moment. I should not be surprised, because this is so them but-, “How am I supposed to find a way down to South Carolina in a day?!,” she practically yells. Passing pedestrians look over at her, and she stops and takes a few deep breaths. 

_“Alexandria watch your tone with me. You’ll have to figure it out yourself. We’ll see you soon. I have to go for now, bye.”_ There’s a click at the end, and Lexa is left staring forward at the large fountain in shock.

***

Clarke is trying to perfect her sketch of this gorgeous stranger, who seems to be rather uncomfortable while on the phone with whomever she is talking to. I need to fix the way the light is coming down on her cute little nos-

“...to find a way down to South Carolina in a day?!,” Clarke jumps as she hears the pretty brunette yell out of nowhere. _God her voice is attractive to._

She’s about to go back to her sketch when the words of what the beautiful girl says finally hits her. _Wait. South Carolina?_

***

Lexa’s still staring at the fountain wondering what to do. I should have listened to Anya and called sooner. _There’s no way I’ll be able to afford a last minute plane ticket. Maybe a bus ticket. But that wouldn’t go all the way to Walt-_

“You’re the one who needs a ride to South Carolina?”

Lexa looks up to find the source of the voice who interrupted her thoughts. She’s met with the most gorgeous blonde girl she’s ever seen. Her bright blue eyes are looking down at her as she fiddles with some sort of book in her hand.

“You’re the one who was eavesdropping on my phone conversation,” she replies back colder than she intended.

The beautiful blonde raises an eyebrow unfazed and says, “I’m pretty sure most of the park heard you yell that part.”

Lexa blushes and looks away before quietly adding, “Yes. Well I was, am I mean, rather angry about it.” She looks up to see the blonde looking at her in a pondering way.

Suddenly Lexa hears the gorgeous girl ask, “Would you like me to give you a ride?,” and her heart nearly stops. _What the hell._

She loses her composure and stammers out a, “What? Are you serious?,” and the blonde just laughs. Lexa waits for her to elaborate looking dumbfounded as the seemingly carefree blonde continues to laugh at her reaction. 

“I’m heading home to Georgia tomorrow. So I like have to pass through South Carolina. It would literally be on the way. You seem to need a ride, and I could definitely use some company,” she explains with a bright smile.

Lexa immediately rambles, “Oh. You don’t even know me though, what if I’m a murderer or something? Or what if you’re a murderer? Like we’re complete strangers.” Stop talking Lexa. What is wrong with you? The cute blonde wants to take you home.

“Clarke.”

Lexa looks at her puzzled, “What?”

The girl rolls her eyes, “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin,” she holds out her hand, “now we’re not strangers miss…?”

Lexa takes the girl’s, Clarke’s, hand God her hands are soft and says, “Lexa Woods. Pleasure to meet you Clarke.”

She’s met with another brilliant smile from Clarke who asks, “So is that a yes?”

Lexa looks at the gorgeous girl in front of her and thinks of her situation. How can I not say yes to that smile? “That is most definitely a yes.”

“Awesome!,” Clarke says excitedly before she jokingly adds, “You didn’t worry about me being a murderer for very long.”

Lexa chuckles a little as she replies with, “Well to be honest being murdered by a cute girl would get me out of going home. Which I would honestly be fine with.”

Clarke blushes when Lexa calls her cute, then replies with, “I feel the same way if you end up being a murderer to be honest. But let’s both stay alive. I have a feeling you and I can have a lot of fun together Lexa,” Clarke says with a glint in her eye.

This girl is something else. Lexa gives a small smile as she replies, “Me too Clarke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa finally start their roadtrip. It's honestly a Gay Mess™ and they're both thirst af. And it's only going to get worse. The song is Youth by Troye Sivan, and tbh the song was part of the inspiration for the fic in the beginning. So I hope you like it in here.

Clarke wakes up to her alarm and a repeated buzzing, and a lazily hits her snooze button for the third time. 

When her alarm goes off 5 mins later she hits dismiss and groans as she sits up in bed with her hair tousled everywhere. She rubs her eyes and picks up her phone, to see 4 new text messages and 1 miss call. The call and 3 of the texts were from Lexa, and the other text from Raven. Her eyes widen when she sees the time. _8:42 am, oh god the cute brunette is going to kill me_.

 

 **Lexa the Goddess (8:07 am):** Goodmorning Clarke, I’ll be waiting outside of Mercer Residence Hall at 8:30 am as we planned.

 **Lexa the Goddess (8:27 am):** Are you lost?

 **Lexa the Goddess (8:39 am):** If you have changed your mind Clarke, that is fine. I just need to know so I can get my stuff back in the room.

 

_Oh no_. Clarke hits the ‘call’ button over Lexa’s contact. It takes only one ring before she picks up and Clarke starts to ramble, “Oh my god Lexa I’m so sorry. I haven’t changed my mind. I just woke up late. I’ve been sleeping in all week since I haven’t really had exams and you have every right to be mad. I’ll be there in like 5 minutes. Please tell me you didn’t already bri-”

_“Clarke you’re rambling,”_ Lexa says through the phone, _“and no I haven’t gone back inside yet.”_

Clarke hits the ‘speaker’ button and jumps out of bed, “Okay awesome, I mean not awesome that I made you wait, but awesome that you don’t have to lug everything down again.” Clarke hurriedly goes to brush her teeth and hair.

_“It’s okay Clarke. As long as you’re on the way now,”_ the speaker say out loud.

While Clarke throws on her clothes, “Okay, thank you. I’m on my way now,” she goes to grab her bag and her blankets and trips while doing so.

_“What was that?,”_ Lexa asks.

From the ground Clarke yells, “Nothing! I’ll see you soon okay, bye!”

***

Lexa stares at her phone with her eyebrows scrunched up. _What am I getting myself into with her?_ She waits almost another 10 mins before a bright blue Toyota Corolla comes speeding towards her and stops almost instantly. 

The trunk pops and Clarke gets out and comes around the car and starts rambling again, “Lexa! Hey I’m so sorry again for making you wait. There’s a little bit of room left in the trunk, and most of the back seat is open. I’ll help yo-.” Lexa starts to tune her out, because she’s too busy staring at this hot frantic girl in front of her. Clarke is wearing a very low blue cut v-shirt showing enough cleavage to make Lexa weak in the knees. She also has on very short jean shorts and flip flops on. Clarke has already loaded a third of Lexa’s things, by the time Lexa realises she’s been outright staring and that her jaw is dropped. She quickly moves to help the blonde till they’re both in the car ready to go.

After buckling up Clarke asks, “So Lexa, you all set to go?”

“Yes. I’ve got everything, you?,” she asks sitting up straight as she buckles her seatbelt.

Clarke smiles at her, “Yeah, I’ve been packed since yesterday.” Clarke puts on her white rey bans and pulls out to merge into traffic. “I really hope that your wait wasn’t that bad,” she says as keeps her eyes on the road.

“It wasn’t too bad. I think the guy at the desk in the lobby was starting to pity me though. He came out to ask me if I needed anything twice,” Lexa says as she looked out the window at all the pedestrians passing by.

Clarke frowned a bit as she says, “...Maybe he was just interested in you.”

Continuing to look out the window she snorts and mutters, “He’s not really my type.”

Clarke’s lips lift up some, “Oh? What is your type then? If you don’t mind me asking.” She turns at the light to head towards I-78W. She rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses at her forwardness. _God Griffin you haven’t even made it out of the city and you’ve already brought up dating._

Lexa looks over at Clarke and replies, “Well girls for starters. I’m gay,” pleased to see no negative response from the blonde. 

Clarke glances over at the brunette, _I have been truly blessed on this day_ , and grins as she says, “Cool, girls are hot.”

_Wait_. Lexa stares at the blonde for a moment. _I wonder_. She slowly starts with, “They are… may I ask what your ‘type’ is? That is if you want to share.” She added air quotes around ‘type’ which made the blonde chuckle. 

Clarke replies slowly with, “Well for starters I like boys,” Lexa’s heart sinks a bit and her shoulders slouch. _Of course. I’m such an idiot for getting my hopes up_. “..and girls. I’m bisexual,” Clarke finishes off smirking.

Lexa’s eyes widen and she sits upright again. _Oh my god I might have a chance_. Lexa smiles at her and mumbles, “Cool.” Earning her a brilliant smile from Clarke again.

They continue driving over a bridge, while Lexa looks over to the receding city. “I’m going to miss this place,” she wistfully remarks. Clarke frowns a bit, and nods in agreement. “The closest big cities to where my parents live are Charleston and Savannah. They’re not the same as New York City though,” she says somberly. 

Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up a bit as she asks, “Wait. Where do you live?”

Lexa looks over to her as she replies with, “I live around Walterboro, SC. It’s about an hours drive from Charleston and Savannah. Just in opposite directions obviously.”

Clarke laughs and Lexa looks over at her questioningly. Finally she explains, “I’m from Savannah, GA. Who knew we lived so close for so long, and now that we finally meet it’s at NYU of all places.” Lexa is surprised with this new information, and starts laughing along with Clarke about how ridiculous it is.

After they stop laughing Clarke blurts out, “It must be fate. It’s written in the stars somewhere for us to meet.” Lexa just raises an eyebrow at her. “What you don’t believe in fate? Or look to the stars?,” she asks in what’s supposed to be an ominous voice.

Lexa turns forward and thinks for a moment before supplying, “I’ve never really thought about it to be honest. And yes I like looking at the stars and the sky in general. It’s calming.”

Clarke hums in response then adds, “One thing I am looking forward to about the south, is the fact that we’ll be able to see stars at night again. I’ve always been really into watching the stars and constellations. It was me and my mom’s thing when I was growing up,” wincing slightly at the end.

Lexa smiles preoccupied with the thought of a little blonde Clarke bouncing around excitedly pointing to the night sky. She nods and sincerely says, “That’s a really cool thing to share with your mom.”

Clarke’s lips form a line as she gives a short nod in response as she keeps her eyes on the road. Lexa looks her over noticing how the glint in her eye has faded, but the blond is trying to mask it. _Okay mom is a touchy issue to avoid. I should change the subject_. Her mouth decides to follow her thought as she blurts out, “So what’s your major?,” _smooth Lexa. She’s going to think you’re a loser._

Clarke relaxes slightly and smiles a little as she answers, “Studio Art, with a business minor. You?”

“Politics,” she answers.

Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up and she whistles. Lexa can't help but stare at her lips as she does. “Wow you must be crazy smart. Do you want to go into actual politics, or are you pre-law?,” she asks.

Lexa snaps out of her trance to answer, “I haven’t decided yet. What do you want to do with your degree?”

“Be a broke starving artist on the street,” she answers seriously. Lexa stares at her not sure what to say, then Clarke starts laughing and says smiling, “I’m kidding… mostly. I want to own and direct my own gallery one day. Maybe sell some of my art on the side.”

Lexa looks at her in awe before saying, “That’s amazing Clarke, I’m sure you’ll do well with that.” 

Clarke blushes and asks, “Really? You barely know me. My art could be crap and my organizational and business skills could be just as bad. What makes you think so?”

Lexa smiles while saying, “Very true, I already know that you’re not very punctual,” and laughs when she sees Clarke make a face, “But I can tell you are passionate about it. And you seem like the type of person who sticks with something till the very end, so I’m sure it’ll all work out for you.”

Clarke’s face softens and she has a small smile as she says, “Thanks Lexa. That means a lot. I’m sure you’ll do incredible things in politics or law. You seem to be just as stubborn, but more punctual than I am,” she ends laughing.

Lexa gives her a small smile as she says, “Thank you.”

A toll booth comes up and Clarke sighs as she starts to slow down and dig for change in her purse. She looks to Lexa and says, “I’m not going to miss all these damn toll roads,” which makes her laugh. Clarke hands the money over to a disgruntled looking middle aged man, who looks like he would be fine with a car ‘accidentally’ hitting his booth. She drives the car forward to finally merge onto I-78W

“Yeah I had never been on a toll road till I came here,” Lexa said.

Clarke looks at her with scrunched up brows. God she’s cute. “Really? There’s a good bit in Georgia, but nowhere near as many as there are here.”

“There’s only like one in South Carolina, and it’s in the upstate so I’ve never been to it. My family doesn’t really travel, so they never came up.”

“Wait, did you never leave the state before college?,” Clarke asks.

“I’ve been to Savannah and some of the coastal parts around Georgia, but other than that no,” Lexa replied.

“Oh my god. Lexa we need to fix this, you need to see the world. Or at least part of it. We’ll make plenty of stops along the way so we can go visit places,” she says with a determined glint in her eye.

Lexa looks at her curiously while she asks, “Clarke we can’t stop that much. I don’t have enough money, or really want to spend much of my own to be honest, to stay in motels to see cheesy tourist spots.”

Clarke clicks her tongue which draws Lexa’s attention to her mouth, again, as she says, “Lexa don’t worry about the money, I’ll take care of it. I kind of wanted to make this a real road trip to begin with, and now I have even more incentive to do so,” she says with a determined look before adding, “Plus I think we’re both on the same page about wanting to put off going home. Am I right?”

Lexa thinks for a moment and nods before saying, “You are. But not too many nights okay? Motel and food costs add up fast, and I don’t want you wasting a lot of money on me. And I’d like to save as much as I can.”

Clarke nods and says, “deal.” _I don't think anything spent on you is going to be a waste_.

***

They’ve been driving almost 2 hours, and entered Pennsylvania a while ago. Clarke turned on the radio a long time ago, and has been singing/yelling top 40’s hits to Lexa for most of the time, which she has found rather amusing. They’re nearing the top of the top 40’s hit countdown that DJ Nickie D puts on every Wednesday morning on Kiss 95.1. Lexa hears Clarke scream, “I love this song!,” as the next one begins to play. She looks at the radio and sees ‘Rihanna - Work’ written along the screen.

Clarke starts dancing and singing, “work work work work work, he said me do mi, dirt dirt dirt dirt dir-.” Lexa laughs at how ridiculous she’s being.

Through laughs she asks, “What is she even saying?”

Clarke shrugs and makes a face in response, while she keeps singing and dancing.

Lexa looks at her with a glint in her eye when she says, “You know you look and sound like you’re having an exorcism right now.” To which Clarke gasps dramatically and says, “Rude!” Which spurs Lexa to laugh even harder. 

They continue on like that till the countdown ends shortly after. Which leads to the radio repeating all the songs they just heard. So Clarke offers to plug up her iPod, which Lexa agrees to. Right away, ‘What if. What if we run away. What if. What if we left today,’ plays through the speakers and Lexa grins as Clarke turns it up and starts to sing along.

Clarke turns to her and loudly sings, “What if, what if we’re hard to find? What if, what if we lost our minds? What if, we let them fall behind, and then never found?”

Lexa laughs and watches Clarke dance along, then starts to sing quietly to herself. Which causes Clarke to grin even more when she looks over and notices Lexa’s lips moving. Clarke waves her hands encouragingly to try and get Lexa to sing along louder.

Clarke points over at Lexa as she sings the chorus, “My youth, my youth is yours. Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls. My youth is yours. Run away now and forevermore. My youth, my youth is yours. The truth so loud you can't ignore. My youth, my youth, my youth. My youth is yours!” 

They make eye contact, and share a soft smile as the music plays. It feels so right, that there’s no words to describe it.

Lexa softly sings the next verse, “What if, what if we start to drive. What if, what if we close our eyes. What if, we're speeding through red lights into paradise. 'Cause we've no time for getting old. Mortal bodies, timeless souls. Cross your fingers, here we go. Oh, oh, oh.”

Clarke’s so mesmerized by the bits and pieces of Lexa’s beautiful voice that she can actually hear over the stereo, that she almost forgets to merge onto I-81S, and misses half of the next chorus. After getting the car over, she is quick to join Lexa in singing the chorus. 

“...My youth, my youth is yours. The truth so loud you can't ignore. My youth, my youth, my youth. My youth is yours!” 

***

Clarke looks over at her clock on her dash, _11:46 am, we should get lunch somewhere_. So she asks, “Hey Lexa, where do you want to stop for lunch?”

Lexa thinks for a bit before replying, “It doesn’t really matter, just whatever comes up that we both like I guess?"

They decide to get off the interstate when they see a Subway sign. Clarke veers off and turns into the parking lot of the Subway attached to a gas station. After she parks they get out of the car, and Clarke watches Lexa stretch a little too intently to be considered friendly. Her t-shirt rides up a little to expose a sliver of her very toned looking stomach, _oh my god are those abs. Why the hell is this girl so fine?_ Blushing she shakes her head to to break her trance and to keep from blatantly staring. Lexa pushes up the sleeves of her green plaid button up she has over her shirt, and heads towards the door first while Clarke is still enwrapped in her own thoughts. When she finally walks over to the Subway, Lexa holds the door open for Clarke, which makes her blush even harder. _Of course she’s chivalrous too._

They walk in to see the counter going along the lefthand wall, and an entrance to the connected gas station over to the right. There’s a drink fountain on the right hand side, and restrooms in the back, with a few tables in the middle of the room. Lexa goes to the counter first, where a redheaded middle aged woman in a hair net with a mole over her lip stands. Her name tag reads Betsy, and she looks less than thrilled to see them walk in.

“What would you like?,” Betsy asked.

Lexa looks at the menu for a moment before saying, “I’ll take a 6 inch Turkey Breast  & Black Forest Ham sub, on lightly toasted whole wheat bread. With Spinach, olive oil over it, extra tomatoes, and some spicy brown mustard please. Oh and with a medium drink.” Lexa hands over her card to pay.

Betsy glares at her, but writes it down after handing her a cup and her card back, and gets to work. Clarke is looking at Lexa slightly dumbfounded after witnessing her specific ordering. _This girl is so extra, who the hell asks for all those small changes?_

Lexa notices Clarke staring, “What?,” she asks.

“I’ve just never seen someone ask for so many small changes somewhere,” she says.

“I didn’t ask for that much. If I’m going to pay for food, I’m going to have it the way I want it,” Lexa explains like it’s obvious.

Lexa leaves Clarke and walks over to the drink fountain. Betsy comes back while Lexa’s bread is toasting to get her order. She gets a 6 inch B.L.T. on white bread, and a medium drink. Betsy seems a little happier with her order. When they both get their subs and drinks they head to a table to eat. Their knees knock into each other when they both sit down, and they both blush slightly and mumble, “Sorry.”

They finish their subs quickly and feel content and comfortable with the silence over their meal. Clarke is glad she doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with conversation. Not that she’s really sure what they could even talk about. _Yet. Talk about yet_. She reprimes herself mentally. She’s got time to get to know the ridiculously hot regal brunette in front of her. _Well as much time as a road trip has_.

After they throw their trash away and use the restroom, Clarke mentions that she’s going to fill up the gas tank and Lexa offers to fill up her cup while she does.

“What did you get to drink?,” Lexa asks.

“Coke of course,” Clarke says. Lexa rolls her eyes so hard Clarke stops in her tracks and gives her a questioning look.

“Of course a Georgian would get the subpar soda that is Coca-Cola,” Lexa explained. Clarke stared at her for a moment before she realized what Lexa was getting at.

“Oh my god. You got that Pepsi crap didn’t you?,” Clarke asked.

“Excuse you, it’s not crap. It’s the the ideal soda, and of course I got it,” Lexa retorted.

Clarke shook her head and said, “I don’t know if we can be friends anymore. You’re soda tastes are so flawed afterall.”

“You mean yours are,” Lexa said with a serious expression. They stared at each other for a moment before they both cracked a grin and laughed.

“Please don’t give me Pepsi out of spite, I’m going to get gas now,” Clarke yelled over her shoulder. 

***

Lexa walks over, with drinks in hand, to the bright blue Toyota and the pretty blonde pumping gas. She hands Clarke her drink, and heads over to the passenger side of the car. Lexa sees the blonde, grinning at her after she took a sip, probably realizing that she actually got Coke. She sets her drink on top of the car and takes off the plaid button up she has had on over her white t-shirt since it’s gotten hotter now that it’s the afternoon. 

Clarke notices Lexa taking off her plaid shirt, and sees a tribal looking tattoo peaking out on her upper right arm from under her t-shirt right away. _God that’s hot_. The click of the gas pump being done draws her attention away from the bodily artwork. 

***

They’re heading back down the interstate with the music from Clarke’s iPod blaring once again, completely content with listening for now. Lexa’s put on some silver aviators and has stretched out in her seat seemingly more relaxed than earlier. Clarke finds her incredibly distracting. _Focus on the road Clarke, she’s just sitting there_. She notices an ‘Exit 80’ sign that reads ‘Hershey’s’ and she makes a split second decision to get off.

Lexa sits up straight and asks, “Where are we going?”

Clarke looks at her with a grin, “Hershey’s Pennsylvania.”

Lexa stares at her for a minute before asking, “We’re pulling off to go see a chocolate factory?” To which Clarke nods. 

“We’re supposed to be stopping and seeing shit, and I’ve always wanted to know if the town really smells like chocolate or not. It’ll be fun,” Clarke explains before adding, “and cheap.”

Lexa continues to stare at her before stretching back out in her seat and saying, “Good idea. I’ve always wondered that too.” 

Clarke smiles as she drives down the road following the signs to Hershey’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> Also for those of you who do not know Coca-Cola was founded in Georgia and Pepsi-Cola was founded in North Carolina and is very popular in the Carolinas. I put in the "feud" because I think it's funny. Though I have seen some people (admittedly drunk) who have actually fought over which is the best
> 
> Come say "Hi" if you want, tumblr: themickeysays


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Lexa nerds out and Clarke thinks it's adorable, pictures are taken, and ranya says everything we're thinking

A giant blue billboard that reads, ‘Welcome to Hershey, the Sweetest Place on Earth’ with a cartoon Hershey’s kiss appears to Lexa’s right outside her window. Smoke stacks that read ‘Hershey’s’ and a large factory is off in the distance, and tips of coasters are mixed with the trees to the left. As they move forward, street lights in the shape of Hershey’s kisses appear and small brick buildings start to pass them as they head into downtown.

“Isn’t this exciting?!,” Clarke all but squeals.

Lexa nods with a small smile before she adds, “It’s so odd to see a town themed around something like chocolate.”

Clarke hums in agreement while she looks around. “Do you want to go walk around downtown before we head to the factory?,” she asks Lexa. Which earns her a nod in response.

Clarke pulls over to a public parking lot between two buildings, and finds a spot to park. They both get out of the car and walk towards the sidewalk to begin their exploration. Trees line the sidewalk along the brick shops as they pass an overpriced chocolate themed gift shop, a candy shop, and a coffee shop advertising their special milk chocolate flavored coffee.

***

As the two of them are coming out of a shop, Lexa spots an old metal plated sign along the sidewalk up ahead and stops to read it when they get to it. Clarke obliviously continues walking down the sidewalk enamoured with the beautiful brick buildings and the itch to draw them. By the time Clarke realizes she’s lost Lexa she’s already walked two shops down the road. She spins around looking for her, till she spots the pretty brunette in her simple white tee and black nike shorts entranced with a metal plated sign. 

Clarke walks back towards Lexa and looks over her shoulder to read what the sign says, _‘Hershey is an unincorporated community and census-designated place (CDP) in Derry Township, Dauphin County,Pennsylvania, United States. Hershey's chocolates are made in Hershey, which was founded by candy magnate Milton S. Hershey…’_. Clarke looks at Lexa’s concentrated face and back at the long engraved paragraph and snorts. _Who knew she would be such a nerd_. 

“Find out anything interesting there Lexa?,” she grins while she asks her.

“Oh yes. Apparently Milton S. Hershey wanted his employees to have a ‘real hometown’ rather than just a boring factory town like most companies did during his time. And...,” Lexa finally stops looking at the sign to look at Clarke who’s grinning at her, “...and yeah it’s really interesting.” Lexa looks down to try and cover her blush. _God she’s cute._

“That’s really cool that he did that. We wouldn’t be enjoying this town if he hadn’t,” Clarke said with reassuring smile. Lexa smiles and nods in agreement, and they start to walk down the sidewalk again.

***

They spot a street corner where people are taking pictures and head towards it. As they get closer they realize it’s the corner of ‘E. Chocolate Ave. and Cocoa Avenue’. When they read the street signs the two start laughing immediately, and Clarke has to take a moment to calm down before she can even say anything.

“Oh my god that’s great. We have to take a picture of this,” Clarke says as she drags Lexa close to her by her upper arm. She puts her right arm around Lexa’s waist and pulls her phone up with her left hand to take a picture. Clarke snaps a picture of Lexa staring at her in surprise before she notices, and waits for Lexa to finally look towards the phone’s camera. Once she does Clarke takes a picture and sends it to Lexa right away. 

Lexa pulls out her phone when she feels her phone vibrate, and looks down at her phone to see a picture of her and Clarke. She sports a small smile while Clarke is grinning as the streets’ signs are in view above them. A huge smile spreads over her face as she looks up and says, “Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke gives her a small smile and says, “No problem Lexa. It’s the first of many pictures on this trip.”

Lexa smiles and nods in response as she looks back down at their picture.

***

They’re back in the car and Lexa has rolled down her window to hang her arm out, while she plays with her braid with the other hand. Clarke is busy navigating them to the factory and the infamous Chocolate World. 

Lexa turns to look at Clarke and asks, “So do you think the town smells like chocolate?”

Clarke laughs and replies, “I think it smells more like chocolate the closer we get to the factory. What about you?”

Lexa answers, “I think you’re right. There’s definitely a hint of car exhaust and trash to the overall smell though.” Clarke laughs and nods in reply.

***

As they walk to the entrance Clarke insists on taking another picture with Lexa in front of the Chocolate World sign. (“Clarke is this really necessary it’s just another sign” “Yes Lexa. The sign has animated chocolate statues, how can we not take a picture?”). Lexa smiles when she receives the picture of the two of them in front of the goofy sign. 

They walk through the entrance and see a curved ticket counter on the right hand side, and an entrance for Chocolate tasting on the left, while the hallway seems to open up to a large common area with other doors. The two of them walk over to the ticket counter and look at the activities available.

“What would you like to do?,” Clarke asks Lexa while she stares at the board.

“I want to go on the factory tour, what about you?,” she asks Clarke.

“I’d like to try the create your own candy bar thing.”

“Let’s do those two and see if we want to do anything else after?,” she suggests. Clarke nods in approval. 

A lanky teenage boy with long greasy hair addresses them and asks what they would like to get tickets for.

“Two for the tour and the creating a candy bar please,” Lexa tells the boy.

The boy flips his hair and says, “Is that it for here?,” and the two girls nod. He follows up with asking, “Would you like to buy tickets for Hershey Park in town? I could give you a discount since it’s so late in the day. They’d only be $60.”

“Each?,” Lexa asks, and the boy nods. _Jesus that’s a lot, and the sign says it closes at 8 pm_. She pulls out her phone, _3:32 pm_. She turns to Clarke who doesn’t look thrilled with paying that much for not much time in the park. “No thank you, we’ll just take the tickets for here.” The boy nods and tells them their total. Lexa moves to pay before Clarke can, and grabs the tickets. 

“You didn’t have to pay for my tickets,” Clarke says.

“I know. I wanted to,” Lexa replies as they make their way the line for the next tour.

“Well thank you,” Clarke mutters trying to hide the blush growing over her cheeks. 

As they walk a thought crosses Clarke’s mind and she asks, “Hey Lexa you know how he brought up the park?,” Lexa nods in response. “Well I know you said you haven’t really traveled before, so have you ever been to a theme park before?,” Clarke asked.

Lexa shakes her head no in response as they continue towards the line.

“We could stop at Carowinds in North Carolina if you want. My dad was from Charlotte, and we went every time we visited his side of the family. It’s pretty cheap compared to other theme parks,” Clarke suggested.

Lexa noticed Clarke’s used of ‘was’ rather than ‘is’, but chooses not to comment. Instead she nods and says, “That sounds like it would be fun. I’d be okay with that if we have time to go.”

They reach the line for the tour and wait about 15 minutes for the next tour to start. The pair climbed into a cart connected to a path and put the safety bar over their laps. The cart took off and went through a tunnel filled with cheesy props that made the pair laugh, as it explained the story behind the company and its vision. Clarke particularly lost it when they passed the overly happy animated cows that represented the ‘quality cows that Hershey’s gets its’ milk from’. Next the cart went up into a tunnel that overlooked part of the factory floor while the speaker in the cart gave a detailed explanation on how their products are made. Clarke paid more attention to Lexa’s awed face than the factory itself.

***

Clarke carefully strung the caramel and nuts along the top of her chocolate bar base, while Lexa smeared her bar base with peanut butter. 

“How did you spread that so neatly Clarke?,” Lexa asked impressed. 

“I’ve got skilled hands Lexa,” she says with a wink. 

“Right,” Lexa says quickly looking away. Clarke laughs when she sees Lexa’s face turn bright red. 

They watched their bases get drizzled over with chocolate and wait for their bars to cool and harden. Lexa’s comes out rather lumpily, and Clarke’s looks like it could have been pulled right out of a package. Lexa pouts a bit when she sees Clarke’s bar, which makes Clarke laugh even harder. 

***

They get dinner in the food court at Chocolate World. Lexa gets a chicken sandwich with pepper kettle chips, while Clarke gets chicken tenders and fries. This time Clarke beats Lexa to paying for their food.

“-st so cool how Hershey’s set out to build the largest chocolate factory in the world at the time. Like the fact that they succeeded, probably had a huge hand in them taking over the chocolate business in America,” Lexa excitedly rambled.

Clarke swirled a chicken tender and some french fries in her honey mustard and took a bite listening to the cute brunette nerd out about the factory. “Yeah it’s pretty cool that Hershey donated so much to that orphanage and the school as well,” Clarke supplied.

Lexa nodded excitedly as she finished up her sandwich. “I still don’t understand how you got your chocolate bar to turn out so perfect,” she said while balling up her trash. 

“I’m telling you it’s the artist in me,” she said laughingly, “plus yours was fine. It had more character if you ask me.” Lexa shook her head with a laugh and muttered, “thanks.”

They stood up and got rid of their trays, and decided to swing by the gift shop before the place closed. Lexa ended up getting a cheesy animated Hershey’s Kiss action figure.

“I can’t believe you bought that thing,” Clarke said amused.

“Don’t be jealous Clarke,” Lexa said as they walked out to the car. 

“I’m not jealous, I just think it’s ridiculously cheesy.”

“If you want my kiss Clarke all you have to do is ask,” Lexa said smirking at the blonde who just buckled her seatbelt. 

Clarke immediately blushed and started to chuckle as she says, “Here I thought this whole situation couldn’t get any cheesier, and you prove me wrong.”  
Lexa grins triumphantly at the ever growing blush on the cute blonde. 

***

They spot a sign that says, ‘Cocoa Motel’ and pull into the two story brown motel. Clarke goes inside to check them in, and they make their way to their room. They grab their overnight bags and walk towards room 207. Clarke pulls out the card key and try and fails at opening the door. 

“Here let me try,” Lexa suggests. She tries the key again and rams the door with her shoulder, which causes the door to swing right open. Clarke stands there in awe looking at Lexa. _Well that was hot_. 

“My dorm room this year always stuck shut. So I’m used to opening tricky doors,” Lexa explained. Clarke hummed in response. They walk in and see two twin beds with chocolate colored covers, an old tv, and a questionable looking stain on the carpet near the sink. Lexa throws her bag on the farthest bed and starts pulling out a change of clothes and stuff for a shower. She turns towards Clarke and asks, “Do you mind if I take a shower first?”

“Go ahead,” Clarke says in response. She sets her bag on the floor and plugs up her phone on the outlet near her bed, as Lexa heads into the bathroom and starts the shower. She looks at her phone checks the time, _6:42pm wow this day has flown by_. She scrolls till she finds Raven’s contact and hits the ‘call’ button. 

It rings twice before she hears, _“Calling so soon Princess? Miss me already?”_

Clarke rolls her eyes and says, “I’m just checking up to see if you’re all settled in Texas.”

_“Yeah I’m all good. There’s tons of guys here, honestly the men to women ratio in STEM fields is ridiculous and re-”_ Clarke sighs and listens to her friend rant about the sexist conditioning the world has on the youth, and how it leads to less women in STEM fields.

_“So are you home already or did you break up the trip?,”_ Raven asks her at the end of her rant.

“I’m actually in Hershey, PA right now. So yes, I’m breaking up the trip,” Clarke answers. 

_“Oh wow you didn’t make it very far. I figured you’d put off going home, but I thought you’d go farther than that since you didn’t want to take a solo road trip,”_ Raven says.

“About that…,” Clarke starts slowly, “I may not be on the road alone at the moment.”

“What?!,” Raven shouts in her ear, causing Clarke to cringe. “Who are you with?,” she demands.

Clarke tells her the story of how she found Lexa in Washington Square Park, how she needed a ride, and how Clarke thought it would be a good idea to take her along and make a trip out of it. 

“Let me get this straight,” Raven starts, “You asked a complete stranger to come with you on an ‘all expense paid’ road trip. AND didn’t even tell anyone about it till after you already left?” 

Clarke pauses realizing how crazy that sounds before slowly saying, “Well yes, but I’m telling you about it now…”

_“CLARKE GRIFFIN,”_ Clarke holds out her phone away from her ear while Raven continues to shout, _“I LEAVE YOU FOR ONE DAY AND YOU’RE ON THE EXPRESS TRAIN TO MURDERVILLE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS GIRL’S LAST NAME? I SWEAR TO GOD IF I HAVE TO BLOW UP EVERYTHING IN MY PATH TO COME FIND THAT GIRL I WILL.”_

Clarke hears the shower cut off and she’s quick to try and stop Raven’s rant and get off the phone as she says, “Her last name is Woods. I am not on the trip to ‘Murderville’ Raven. Lexa is very sweet, and easy to talk to, and I’ve had a lot of fun with her so far so stop freaking out.”

_“Oh my god,”_ Raven says as if she’s just had an epiphany, _“You like her don’t you? She’s probably ridiculously hot isn’t she? That’s why you asked her!”_

She hears movement in the bathroom and quickly whispers, “I mean yes she’s attractive, but that’s not why I asked her. She seemed like she really needed help, and her parents’ house is a straight shot from my mom’s house. So it just made sense.”

_“Oh there’s nothing straight abou-,”_ Raven starts as the bathroom door opens.

“Bye Raven,” Clarke says hurriedly as she ends the call.

Clarke looks up to see a confused looking Lexa with wet curly hair going everywhere, and a new pair of sleep shorts and loose tee on. “Who’s Raven?,” Lexa asks as she heads towards her bed. 

“She’s my roommate, and one of my best friends. I was just calling to check up on how she’s doing at her internship in Texas,” Clarke explains. 

Lexa nods in response before adding, “I should call Anya and ask her the same.” When Clarke gives her a confused look she continues with, “Anya is my Raven,” explanation. Which makes Clarke laugh. 

“If Anya is anything like Raven, the world is not ready for them to meet,” Clarke says as she gathers her things for a shower. 

Lexa pauses and says, “You’re right. If Raven is anything like Anya then that’s a mess waiting to happen.”

“Raven likes to make things go ‘Boom’. She already makes a mess on her own.”

Lexa laughs while saying, “Anya likes to break people’s will… And people.”

“I’m not sure what we’ll do if ‘ranya’ becomes a powerful duo,” Clarke says a little wide eyed. 

Lexa shakes her head and says, “Me either.”

Clarke shakes her head and says, “Well I’m going to take a shower,” as she heads towards the bathroom. Lexa nods and grabs her phone.

***

_7:02 pm. What are we going to do for the rest of the night?_ She looks around and sees the old tv. _Well that’s something at least_. She walks outside with her phone and leaves the door open with the lock hatch. She’s about to dial Anya when she notices a convenience store down the street from the balcony aisle and gets an idea. She walks back inside and grabs the cardkey, her wallet, and shoes and head out towards the store. While walking she calls Anya.

After the first ring she hears, _“Hey squirt.”_

Lexa rolls her eyes and smiles while she says, “I’m not a squirt.”

She hears laughter on the other end and then, _“Well you are to me.”_

Lexa shakes her head as she makes it to the sidewalk then asks, “So how’s Chicago?”

_“Well my apartment has a lovely view of a brick wall, and I’ve gotten lost twice today,”_ she starts out, _“But I’ve enjoyed all my meetings with my boss and the work looks like it’ll be good.”_

Lexa hums in acknowledgement as she goes to cross the street at the light. “Sounds fun,” she says as she gets to the other side.

_“So has your mom come to get you yet?,”_ Anya asks.

Lexa slows down her steps, “Actually she’s not coming to get me this time,” she says slowly before adding, “I found a ride with another NYU student.”

_“What? Why isn’t she coming? And with who? All our friends live in the north,”_ Anya asks.

“It conflicted with Church, and it’s with an art student named Clarke,” Lexa explained as she got to the store’s entrance. 

_“Clarke? I don’t know anyone name Clarke. How do you know him? Also that’s a ridiculous excuse, I hope you know that.”_

“Umm. Well she actually approached me in the park when she heard me yelling at my mom about how she expected me to find a ride to SC within a day. She offered to bring me along since she’s going home to Savannah,” Lexa explained dodging the comment about her parents. She walked down the aisle and grabbed some cups and a couple bags of chips before heading towards the drinks.

_“You’re catching a ride with a stranger? That’s so unlike you Lex-,”_ Anya starts but cuts off. Before she begins again with, _“Wait. You said ‘she’. This ‘Clarke’ is super cute isn’t she?”_

Lexa immediately starts to blush and says, “Yes she is, but that’s not why I said yes. I needed a ride Anya, and she was offering me one.” 

_“I'm sure she was,"_ Lexa can practically see her smirking and blushes even more. She's about to snap back when she hears, _"So where are you now? I’m assuming not in the car, because you wouldn’t call her cute if she was with you.”_

“I’m in Hershey, PA.”

_“Why have you only got to PA?! This Clarke girl is terrible at navigating,”_ Anya said disbelievingly. 

Lexa scanned the drink and grabbed a Pepsi, and Coke for Clarke. “She’s not really keen on getting home either, so we decided to make a trip out of it,” Lexa explained distractedly.

She’s met with silence on the other end, so she says, “Anya?”

_“You. Lexa Woods. Are going on a road trip with a ‘cute’ stranger,”_ Anya starts off with. _“Have you already fallen in love with her? I mean I know you lesbians like to U-Haul with relationships.”_ Lexa spots what she’s been looking for down the aisle and reaches out for it, _“I bet you already bought her wine and are planning some kind of a motel date tonight aren’t you?”_ Lexa stops her hand mid air from reaching for the wine bottle.

“Umm. No that would be ridiculous,” Lexa says a little too quickly.

She hears Anya roar with laughter on the other end and rolls her eyes, as she grabs the large bottle of pink moscato in front of her and heads to the counter to pay.

_“You’re such a sap. Anyways I’ll let you go so you can get back to your ‘cute’ stranger. Text me her name though, so I know who to break if you go missing,”_ Anya says. 

Lexa sighed and walked out the door back towards the Cocoa Motel. “Fine. But I’m sure I won’t go missing,” she replied as she got to the light.

As she crossed the street she hear, _“Whatever you say squirt. See ya,”_ and heard a click for the end of the call. Lexa quickly texted Anya like she asked her to, and made her way back to room 207.

***

Lexa walks through the door to find a worried looking Clarke with a towel wrapped around her head, and her phone in hand.

“Where did you go? I was just about to call you,” Clarke said with a slight pout and worry evident in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I should have told you I was going out. I went down the street to a convenience store to get snacks and drinks,” she says apologetically as she holds up her bag.

Clarke sees the bag and looks relieved. “Oh okay, good. I’m glad you didn’t decide to run off or anything,” she says attempting a joke, but she can't erase the sound of worry and concern that traces it.

“I wouldn’t just run off Clarke, even if I had somewhere to go,” Lexa says seriously.

Clarke’s jaw drops slightly in shock of her response, before she softly says, “Good to know… and me too.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment and time seems to stand still, before Clarke shakes her head slightly and asks, “So what did you get?”

Lexa snaps out of her own trance and walks over to her bed and sets down the bag. “I got some chips, a Coke for you and a Pepsi for me, some cups, and bottle of pink moscato,” she informs her. 

“You’re 21?,” Clarke asks as she walks over to look at the wine. 

“Yeah I’m going into my senior year. I turn 22 at the end of November. I take it you’re not?,” she asks Clarke.

Clarke shakes her head and she opens the cups and says, “No, I’m going into my junior year. I turn 21 in August though.”

Lexa nods and pulls out her pocket knife from the pocket of the flannel she was wearing earlier to uncork the wine bottle. The handle appears to be solid wood, and has a gold engraving that looks very similar to a biohazard symbol in the center of it. She flicks out a blade that is so long that it looks more like she’s holding a dagger than a pocket knife. She easily cuts off the plastic seal and uncorks the bottle easily. She then pours them both a glass of wine. 

Clarke swallows and looks away from Lexa to turn on the tv. She starts flipping through the channels to distract herself from the mysterious brunette that just pulled out a practical dagger and used it quickly with easy on the bottle. _Raven just has me paranoid. I am not on the way to ‘Murderville’_.

Lexa sits on her bed and plugs up her phone. 7:34 pm. “Jeopardy should be on now,” she suggests. Clarke smiles, _she’s such a nerd_ , and flips through the channels till she finds it and settles down next to Lexa on her bed.

***

At this point in the night the bottle of wine is empty and they’ve been talking for hours with the tv long forgotten. Lexa is still drunk, and Clarke is only tipsy at this point and is highly amused at the cute brunette and her rambling.

“-and that’s how I found the wonders of Bath & Body Works Clarke. It changed my life, I probably have likes 22 candles just in one of my suitcases in the trunk. You always have to have the right candle for the right occasion. Clarke are you listening to me?”

“Yes Lexa I am,” she said while suppressing a laugh. _She’s such a cutie. A very Extra Lexa. Lextra_. Lexa broke out into a huge grin and leaned her head back against the headboard and muttered, “good.”

Clarke studied the happy brunette and admired her wild long curly hair that she’s never seen out of a braid before now. 

“I like your hair like that Lexa,” Clarke said softly.

Lexa blushed and said, “Thanks. I usually wear it in a braid of some kind.”

“Why?,” Clarke asked curiously.

“Habit. It keeps it out of the way,” she starts off. She looks at the ceiling and says, “When I was little my mom would braid my hair in a bunch of cool ways, and she taught me all the different styles once I got old enough. Now my mom wouldn’t even come pick me up from school because it would mean missing church, and ‘what would the people think?’ if she wasn’t there,” she says with dramatic expressions and waving arms before sighing. “It’s a good memory I have with her, and I try to hold onto the good memories, you know?”

Clarke frowns at the beautiful girl in front of her. _What kind of mom would do that?_ “That’s terrible Lexa. I’m sorry your mom didn’t come through for you,” she says. _Maybe I’m being too hard on mine for everything that happened. She did send me money and has been begging me to com e back_. Lexa looks at Clarke with a sad smile. _This isn’t about you Clarke, focus on her_. “I am however glad she gave me the opportunity to meet you, and I’m happy she taught you all those cool braids. Your hair always looks super pretty,” Clarke said with a reassuring smile.

Lexa gave Clarke a tired dopey smile in return before saying, “You always look super pretty in general,” which made Clarke blush bright red.

“Thanks Lexa,” she says smiling as she notices Lexa’s eyelids drooping. “Let’s get you to bed sleepyhead,” Clarke says as she gets up to get things ready for bed. Lexa sighs and slides down into an awkward sleep position and is dozing off before Clarke comes back with two cups of water for them. She chuckles at the sight and moves her so that she’s laying more on her side and pulls the blanket over her. She hesitates a moment, before she leans down and gives Lexa a kiss on her forehead and whispers, “Night Lexa.” She then crawls into her own bed and turns off the light.

They both fall asleep with a smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose 22 candles specifically because "22" is an inside joke between my friend Rosie and I. She's the one who really motivated me to write this fic, and she read all the chapters begging me to post it. So if you're enjoy the fic you can go thank her at tumblr: broodygaycatmilla


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: There's some homophobic slurs, an attempted sexual assault, and a fight in this chapter. If that's not your thing skip the section where they are leaving the Fort to go to dinner. (Note: by section I mean the scenes between the *** dividers)
> 
> If you ever feel like I did not properly address a trigger warning in the notes/tags, let me know so I can add them.

Clarke wakes up to the sun streaming in through a crack in the curtains. She stretches and rubs her eyes, before she rolls over in her burrito of blankets to check the time. _9:45 am_. She looks over to Lexa’s bed and sees the brunette lightly breathing with her hair all over the place. _Adorable_. Clarke stands up to use the bathroom and get ready for the day as quietly as she can. Once she’s all set the need for caffeine is becoming more present with each passing second. _I bet there’s coffee at that convenience store_. She grabs her wallet, phone, and card key and slides out of the room quietly so she doesn’t wake up Lexa.

***

Lexa wakes up to the door shutting and the smell of coffee. She doesn’t quite have hangover, but she feels sluggish from staying up so late and the alcohol. Suddenly the room is bright, meaning Clarke has opened the curtains. She sighs, knowing she has to get up now. Slowly she stretches and sits up while rubbing her eyes. She squints as the brightness, before her vision focuses on the blonde by the window and the view catches her breath. 

Clarke is standing by the window smiling at her, while the sunlight envelops her giving her an angelic glow. Her blue eyes are bright and lively as they pierce into her soul. _Beautiful_. Preoccupied with her thoughts on Clarke’s beauty she fails to realize that Clarke is heading towards her with a coffee outstretched in her hand. She scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion at first at the hot liquid before her, before she takes the cup with a, “Thanks.”

 

***

Clarke hands Lexa the extra coffee she got, and sees the brunette’s face scrunch up in confusion before she accepts the cup with a small thanks. Lexa sits there huddled over her coffee with her hair going everywhere, with her face still scrunched up in confusion over the cup. _My god she’s adorable_. She sees Lexa take a tentative sip of the black liquid, _shit I forgot to give her the crea-_ , before she hears Lexa let out a loud moan which short circuits her brain momentarily. _Wow_. Clarke’s cheeks flush as Lexa continues to obliviously drink the coffee.

“I brought some extra sugar and creamers since I didn’t know how you like your coffee,” Clarke stutters out quickly.

Lexa looks up, and Clarke’s breath hitches as she meets Lexa’s bright green eyes. “Thank you for being so considerate Clarke. I usually like my coffee black, unless we’re going somewhere like Starbucks,” she says with a smile.

Clarke makes a face, “How can you drink it black? I always need some creamer in mine at least,” she says.

Lexa chuckles when she sees Clarke’s disgust and says, “My dad takes his coffee black, and I grew up drinking coffee in the morning with him. I’ll drink it with creamer or sugar though.”

Clarke nods in understanding before checking her phone, _10:32 am_. She looks up and says, “Sorry for waking you up by the way, but it’s 10:32 am and checkout is at 11 am. I figured the coffee would make up for it though.”

She nods and says, “It does thank you. I didn’t realize it was that late.”

The two sit and drink the remainder of their coffee before Lexa gets up and ready for the day. As she’s getting ready Clarke grabs their bags and puts them in the car and goes to check them out of their room. 

***

They’re driving down I-83S now, and Lexa is balling up her wrapper from McDonald’s to throw back in the bag. They stopped there for breakfast, and Lexa altered the biscuit she ordered in the drive thru which made Clarke roll her eyes and tease her for it.

“I wanted to stop in Baltimore and check out an art museum or two, if that’s okay with you?,” Clarke asked while she munched on her hash browns.

Lexa nods, “That’s fine with me.”

Clarke balls up her wrapper and threw it in the trash bag before saying, “We can do whatever else you would like to do there. There’s plenty to do.”

Lexa hums and says, “I’d like to see Fort McHenry, and any kind of museum is fine with me.”

***

They parked a while ago and have been walking for about 5 minutes. Clarke is leading the way a bit, looking like a woman on a mission, while Lexa is looking around at all the buildings trying to take it all in. They’ve been passing a lot of tall columned buildings that seem to be part of a college, when Clarke stops abruptly causing Lexa to run into her.

Lexa grabs ahold of Clarke’s shoulders to steady herself and to keep Clarke from falling down as she mutters a, “Sorry,” with apologetic eyes. 

Clarke waves off her concern as she says, “It’s fine, it’s my fault for stopping so suddenly.”

Lexa’s eyebrows scrunch up as she asks, “Why did you stop anyways?”

Clarke grabs Lexa’s upper arm and spins her to the left while she points at the building before them. Up at the top of long white columns she reads, ‘Baltimore Museum of Art’, and looks back at a grinning Clarke. She practically squeals, “Come on,” as she drags a smiling Lexa up the stairs.

***

Clarke has been buzzing around with bright eyes looking at all the art, her excitement almost too much for her to handle. Lexa decided to download the audio tour onto her phone, which she has found to be very interesting. She enjoys the history and information behind the art more than actually looking at the art, however the art is nice too. Most of her attention has been on the excited blonde bouncing from one piece to the next.

They’ve gone through the African, Asian, Native American, and Pacific Islands art exhibits. Lexa found the Pacific Islands art very interesting, and Clarke ended up looking at Lexa’s fascination more than the actual art in that particular exhibit. 

Up next is the European exhibit and Clarke has been moving slowly examining each piece, occasionally looking over to Lexa to gauge her reaction to the art. Lexa looks at the different portraits and finds them to be beautiful, but overdone. She kind of wants to go back to the Pacific Islands section. She has spotted Clarke glancing at her a couple of times, so she pops out an earbud and turns down the tour. She notices the Blonde standing in front of a painting on the other side of the room, so she walks over to stand next to her.

“How are you liking it so far?,” Lexa asks after a moment next to the blonde.

Clarke grins at her before saying, “I love it. How about you?”

Lexa’s brain short circuits briefly at hearing the word ‘love’ leave the blonde’s mouth. She quickly recovers and coolly says, “It’s beautiful, and the history behind the pieces are very interesting.”

Clarke nods and turns her attention back to a landscape painting in front of her, a small smile on her face. It looks as though the painter dabbed the colors throughout the whole thing, it shifts from the browns of the ground, to greys and greens for the small trees, to whips of bright blue for the sky. It’s beautiful.

“It’s a painting by Camille Pissarro. It’s Strollers on a Country road if I remember correctly. He was an impressionist painter, which is my favorite style. He’s also one of my favorite artist.”

Lexa looked back at the painting with new admiration before saying, “It’s beautiful. I can see why you admire him. I like this style more than the clean realistic looking ones in this exhibit.”

Clarke nods in agreement with a smile on her face. “Yeah the Renaissance was important for art obviously, but a lot of the artwork from that time is overdone with praise by how much it’s showcased in my opinion. I’ve always admired the messier styles, I think it gives the art more of an organic feel. Like it’s actual alive, you know?”

Lexa turns back to Clarke and says, “Yeah, I like that about it. The art should feel alive.” She admires Clarke’s wavy blonde hair, her pale smooth skin, and her sky blue eyes while Clarke is busy looking at the painting. _You’re the definition of living art_.

***

After that museum the pair drove down to another art museum called the Walters Art Museum, where a very excited Clarke reacted similarly and an interested Lexa watched her with a fond smile as she was pulled around by the blonde. The pair decided to drive over to Edgar Allan Poe’s House and grave afterwards, when Lexa googled other attractions in Baltimore and insisted they go.

“Of all the things in Baltimore you want to go see Edgar Allan Poe’s House?,” Clarke asks her teasingly.

“AND grave!! Clarke he was an amazing author and poet, how are you not excited about this?!,” Lexa said excitedly. 

Clarke glanced over at her once she pulled in a spot, and saw that Lexa was practically bouncing in her seat. The two go out of the car and start walking towards the brick house museum, Lexa trying to contain her excitement and not sprint. Clarke chuckled at her antics. When the pair reached the door, a middle aged lady informed them the house would be closing in 30 mins, so if they want to go in they’ll need to hurry. Lexa rushes in with a nod with Clarke trailing her. The house is preserved in the state that it had been when Poe was around, so there’s older furniture and rails around possessions to keep from damage. There’s informational signs throughout the house and Lexa is already enwrapped in the first one they come to in the narrow hall.

“You really like Poe don’t you?,” Clarke asked her.

Without looking away from the sign Lexa nods and says, “Yeah I’ve got a collection of his works, I bought it the thrift shop in town when I was in high school. We didn’t have many books around the house other than variations of the Bible and prayer devotions. I love to read, so I always bought books when I could. It was cheap and huge, so of course I bought it even though I didn’t know anything about Poe at the time.”

The pair made their way down the hall and into the family room of the home. Lexa in awe of the house, and Clarke in awe of her. Lexa continued as they walked with, “I loved it though. The gothic style of writing is by far my favorite now. If my parents were aware of what I was reading they would have burned the book and accused me of blasphemy.”

Intrigued with all this new information on Lexa, Clarke moves around a wooden table to face Lexa fully and sarcastically says, “Your parents seem like wonderful people.”

Lexa glances over at Clarke with a small frown on her face and says, “They’re definitely radical… and the perfect picture of the ‘Bible belt’.”

Clarke frowns a bit while saying, “I understand,” _she does not deserve that_. Quickly wanting to lift the mood she asks, “So do you have a favorite work by him?”

Lexa smiles a little when she sees what Clarke is doing. “If I had to pick a story I would have to say The Fall of House Usher or the Raven,” she answers before continuing, “I always loved the mystery and descent of madness in those, and the feelings of being trapped and out of control to be… relatable.” Lexa winces a bit at the end when she realizes she took the lighter mood back to a low.

Clarke looks at her somber, but with an understanding gaze as if pondering her next words carefully. A decision met she says, “The Raven is my favorite. I found it very relatable after my dad passed away in high school.” 

Lexa’s eyes widen a bit at the unexpected personal confession. She thinks back and realizes Clarke hasn’t mentioned going to see her dad at all since their time together. She starts out slowly unsure of what she should say, “I’m sorry for your loss Clarke. I’m glad you found some solace with Poe though. He’s very helpful in that way.” She pauses gauging Clarke’s response while trying to convey her concern and feelings on the matter as best she can.

Clarke’s eyes are watery as she gives her a small smile and says, “Thank you, and yes he is.” She moves over to Lexa and throws her arms around Lexa’s neck and gives her a tight hug. Lexa is momentarily surprised by the act, but puts her arms around Clarke’s hips after a moment and squeezes her back. Clarke sighs at this and the two stand there for a few moments at peace in each other's arms.

***

They’re walking around the outside of Fort McHenry now with arms linked after visiting Poe’s grave and the fort itself. The pair of them took another picture together at the fort with the canons and water in the background. In this one Clarke has her chin on Lexa’s shoulder and her arm around her waist. Lexa may have already made it her wallpaper on her phone, not that she plans on sharing that with anyone. It’s getting late and the fort is about to close down, so they’ve started making their way towards the car.

“Do you want to drive up to the Inner Harbor and get dinner? There’s supposed to be plenty of restaurants there, and we could walk around after,” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods and smiles in response, keeping Clarke close as they walk. When they get to the car and have to separate they both immediately miss the loss in contact. _You’ve known this girl for what, 3 days? You’ve already told her about dad, and you’re already crave her contact. What is this? Get it together Griffin_. Clarke looks over at Lexa in the passenger seat who looks like the equivalent of a sad puppy, though she can tell she’s trying to mask it. _Whatever this is she feels it too_. Clarke goes to lightly push Lexa’s shoulder which makes her smile, and she pulls the car out to head towards the Inner Harbor area. 

Once they park they get out of the car, they immediately link arms as they walk down the sidewalk through all the modern looking buildings overlooking the harbor. The sun is starting to set and the girls take a moment to watch the sunset together. Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder making the brunette try and fail at suppressing a grin. As the bright rays showering the buildings start to recede, the two start moving again until they find a bright sign that says, ‘Hard Rock Cafe’ with a guitar build into the sign. The two grin at each other and make their way into the restaurant and get seated in a booth near the middle of the room after a 15 minute wait. The lighting is dim with blue lights covering the ceiling. The walls are lined with rock related memorabilia and there is a huge bar in the middle close to them, which only has a few guys at it. A small local band is playing in the back of the restaurant, which explains why the wait to get in wasn’t too bad this night. 

Lexa grinning from ear to ear says, “I’ve always wanted to come to one of these. I’ve never been to the one in Myrtle Beach.”

Clarke beams at her and says, “I figured as much miss I-don’t-travel,” she laughs when she sees Lexa roll her eyes, “I’ve gone to the one in Atlanta a couple of times, it’s usually packed though.”

Lexa shakes her head and says, “My parents would kill me if they knew I came here.”

Clarke laughs and says, “Probably. My mom is definitely not aware that I’ve been to one of these.” 

The two are so wrapped up in their own little world, that they’re startled by the waiter as he asks for their drinks and if they’re ready to order. Clarke orders a coke and fish filet with fries, while Lexa orders a Pepsi and a house burger with fries. They hand their menus over to the young waiter who rushes off. While they wait for their food to come out the two talk about the day’s events. When their food comes, Lexa pulls her napkin into her lap while Clarke pours out some ketchup. The two make small talk and listen to the local band playing in the background while they eat. Occasionally they get interrupted by the group of guys yelling at the band from the bar, but they brush it off and enjoy the rest of their meal. 

After the waiter comes with the check, Clarke grabs it first and insists on paying saying, “It’s your first time here, I should be treating you,” ending with a wink. At this point Lexa knows there’s no fighting her on it, so she shakes her head and thanks her. Clarke hands the waiter her card and waits for him to come back, while Lexa takes the opportunity to go to the restroom. 

Clarke is busy between looking towards the restroom where Lexa disappeared to and for the waiter when she hears a slurred, “Hey baby why you sitting alone?”

She looks up and sees a scruffy haired guy around her age, who is obviously drunk, standing over her. She sighs and says, “I’m not sitting alone. The person I’m with just went to use the restroom is all.”

The guy laughs and puts his hand on the back of her booth as he leans in and says, “You don’t have to lie. You can come sit with me pretty thing.” He stares blatantly down her shirt as he adds, “I’ve got the perfect spot for you right here,” and pats his crotch.

Clarke makes a face of disgust as she spits back, “No thank you. Please leave me alone,” and tries to look for the waiter. 

He pushes his hips closer to her and says, “Oh come on now blondie don’t act like you don’t want to.”

“She said to leave her alone.”

Clarke looks up and sees Lexa giving the man the harshest glare she’s ever seen and voice as cold to match. Relief floods through her at seeing her, but she’s worried for Lexa’s safety now that she’s addressed the idiot. 

The drunk turns towards Lexa sloppily and says, “Listen here bitch, me and blondie are doing just fine here. So go on back to your table.”

Lexa is visibly furious while she says, “Her name isn’t blondie, and this is my table.”

The man looks confused for a moment before snarling and turning to Clarke to say, “You a dyke or something blondie? No, you’re too pretty to be one. You need to drop this bitch, I’ll show you how a real man feels.” 

Terrified she sees him as he reaches for her chest, and in a flash Lexa pulls him away. He swings at her knocking her cheek, and she cringes in pain. _Lexa no!_ He goes for another drunken swing, but she grabs his arm and pulls his face down to her knee and lets him drop. After being shocked momentarily, Clarke gets out of her chair only to be pushed down by two guys walking towards Lexa. 

“Hey now don’t you know women aren’t supposed to hit men,” one of the guys in a hat says to Lexa. The other looks down and says, “Ricky here was just trying to have a little fun with blondie. You’re gonna pay for hitting him faggot,” and literally spits on her. 

The guy in a hat swings first which Lexa quickly dodges, while the other goes to kick her down. She catches his foot however and pushes it as hard as she can upwards, sending the guy onto his back momentarily. She vaguely registers Clarke calling her name when the first guy throws another punch towards the side of her head. She ducks under his punch, and sends her own punch right into his gut. He bends over holding his stomach as the other guy starts to get off the ground. She grabs him and flings him into the man trying to stand up, and the both topel over and stay down groaning too drunk to recover at the moment. 

She takes a deep breath and looks towards Clarke who is staring at her wide eyed and concerned. _What was that? Is she okay? Fuck that was hot_. The waiter is also present staring at her in awe as he hands Clarke her card back.

“Let’s leave before they get up?,” Lexa suggests and Clarke nods quickly. She takes Lexa’s hand and pulls her out of the scene and the restaurant.

***

Lexa’s trying to calm down as Clarke drags her down a block where she finds a bench overlooking the harbor. The stars are out now, and the only light they have is from the lamp posts and the buildings that are lit up around them. Clarke drags her down to sit next to her on the bench and she’s impossibly close with her face etched in concern over Lexa.

“Are you okay?,” Clarke asks her worriedly placing a hand on her thigh.

“I’m okay, are you okay? He didn’t touch you did he?,” Lexa asks infuriated by the idea of him tainting her Clarke. _When did she become her Clarke?_

“No he didn’t. Thank you for saving me from him. That was really brave of you,” Clarke says quietly.

“Something needed to be done, I’m sorry he yelled those slanderous things at you. You shouldn’t have to ever hear that,” Lexa said getting teary eyed and looking down.

Clarke softly lifts her chin up with her hand and softly says, “Neither should you. I’m sorry you had to hear those things too. I’m sorry those men attacked you.” Lexa’s face floods with emotion like Clarke has never seen. She gives a short nod in response.

In an afterthought she asks, “How’s the cheek?” to which Lexa replies, “Hurts.” She lightly traces over her cheek with her thumb and notices Lexa wince from pain. _The one hit they got on her, and it was only out of surprise_.

“You really know how to fight,” Clarke comments as she continues to lightly traces Lexa’s jaw, noticing the light bruise that has already started to form.

Lexa hums in response enjoying Clarke’s touch as she says, “Yeah I’ve been taking self-defence classes for as long as I can remember.” Clarke moves her hand from her jaw down to lightly rubbing Lexa’s neck. Lexa closes her eyes and leans into her touch.

“They seem to really work. I’m glad you’re not more hurt than what you are,” she starts and then whispers, “I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt because of me.”

Lexa opens her eyes and stares directly into eyes as she softly says, “I’d fight for you till I’m black and blue, every time.”

She hears Clarke’s breath hitch, and looks down to her lips. Clarke follows her eyes and looks down to Lexa’s lips in response. The two of them stay like that for a few moments, before they pull back slightly. Clarke cuddles into Lexa’s side as the lean back in the bench trying to ease the tension on the moment they just shared.

After a while Clarke points up at the sky over the harbor and says, “You can actually see some stars here despite the city lights. Even if they are kind of dim.”

Lexa hums and pulls Clarke closer as she smoothly says, “‘Proud Evening Star, In thy glory afar, And dearer thy beam shall be; For joy to my heart, Is the proud part, Thou bearest in Heaven at night, And more I admire, Thy distant fire, Than that colder, lowly light.’”

Clarke turned her head towards Lexa as she listened to her in awe. After the last word Lexa turns towards Clarke whose lips are suddenly very close again. Clarke looks down and says, “That was beautiful.”

Lexa wastes no time in replying with, “You’re beautiful.” 

They inch in closer until their foreheads meet and they breathe out shakily. Lexa hears Clarke whisper, “Can I kiss you?,” and Lexa answers her by joining their lips together. 

It’s an explosion of feelings at the first contact. It’s everything they could have hoped for and yet so much more. As they tentatively move their lips against one other’s, it’s a wave of ecstasy and they’re drowning with each moment. It’s soft, and warm, and feels new and familiar all at the same time. Nothing has ever felt quite this right. 

As they pull back they’re both softly panting and grinning with their foreheads together. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to swoop back in and capture Lexa’s lips again earning her a laugh from Lexa that sounds so light. They press into each other with more certainty and eventually stop because their grins are too big to really kiss properly.

“That was…,” Clarke starts out.

“Wow,” Lexa finishes with smile.

Clarke laughs, “Wow indeed,” she agrees.

***

The two of them find a hotel in Baltimore for the night, opting for a room with one queen bed. Which Clarke shyly accepted when Lexa didn’t disapprove. 

After changing into sleep clothes and getting ready for bed the pair shyly climb into bed together on their respective sides. After a beat Lexa slides over and rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder and nuzzles into her neck. She then tentatively places her arm over her stomach and whispers, “Is this okay?”

Clarke pulls her close and reassuringly says, “It’s more than okay Lexa.”

Lexa sighs as she relaxes into Clarke and says, “I like this,” and after a beat, “I like you.”

Clarke turns and kisses Lexa on her forehead and replies with, “Me too, I want to keep doing this. I like you too.”

“You do?,” Lexa asks nervously.

“I do,” Clarke says reassuringly.

Lexa yawns and Clarke’s eyes begin to droop as she says, “Night Lex.”

Lexa smiles at the nickname before saying, “Night Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is when the story really begins, so let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexacoon and a new character makes an appearance in this chapter, enjoy ;)

Lexa wakes up with her face covered in golden hair. When she pulls back slightly to free herself out of the mess of hair she’s met with bright rays coming through the window’s blinds and groans slightly. The sleeping figure under her rustles some, but Lexa puts her head down on Clarke’s back and pulls her closer from her hips enjoying the warmth. As soon as she does this she feels Clarke’s hand slide down her arm and interlace their fingers as she leans back into Lexa’s grasp. 

Lexa lifts her head up slightly and lightly kisses Clarke’s shoulder over her t-shirt and mumbles, “Good morning,” before she sets her head back down.

Clarke smiles as this and strokes Lexa’s hand with her thumb pulling a small smile from Lexa. She swears she can feel it on her back. “Morning Lex,” she says in response.

The two stay like that for a few minutes, just basking in each others warmth and comfort before Lexa feels the pressure in her bladder that tells her it’s time to get up. Lexa leans up on her right forearm and leans over Clarke’s shoulder to give her a long kiss on the cheek, before slipping out of bed to use the bathroom. 

When she returns she’s met with a sleepy looking Clarke curled in the piled cream colored comforter looking at her fondly. Clarke then slowly gets out of bed, yawning as she runs her fingers through her hair. She walks over to Lexa and snakes her arms around Lexa’s hips and slowly presses a long kiss on her cheek before heading to the bathroom. Lexa is left grinning like a fool as she starts to get ready for the day. 

***

The two decide to stop for breakfast when they saw the sign ‘Saturday Morning Cafe’ among the buildings they were passing heading away from their hotel. As they approach the door Lexa is quick to step ahead and open the door up for Clarke. This earns her a shy, “Thanks,” as Clarke steps through blushing. The two are seated quickly in a red booth by a brick wall in the cafe, and are handed menus as the waitress goes to get them coffee.

They silently look over the menu as they knock each other’s feet under the table with grins plastered on their face. When the waitress returns with coffee for the girls and creamer for Clarke, the pair orders their choices and hands over the menus as the waitress writes them down and walks away. 

“So I figured we could go to Washington D.C. since it’s only an hour away,” Clarke said while stirring the cream into her coffee.

“I would like that. I’ve never been,” she says while sipping her coffee.

“You didn’t go on the school trip when you were younger?,” Clarke asks.

“No, my parents didn’t see the point in spending the money for me to see the capitol,” Lexa answers as she puts her coffee down. “I’ve always wanted to see Capitol Hill and the Library of Congress though,” she admits shyly.

Clarke beams at her when she says, “We’ll go there first then.”

Shortly after the waitress returns with their meals. A vegetable omelet and biscuit is placed in front of Lexa who immediately puts her napkin on her lap. While pancakes and bacon is placed in front of Clarke. Clarke gets to work on breaking up the bacon and using the syrup to form a silly face on the pancake, which causes Lexa to laugh.

“Why did you do that?,” Lexa asks her through laughs.

“Why not? It seemed like the obvious thing to do,” Clarke answered grinning as she continued, “I think it’s good to try and see the world like a child sometimes. Keeps the innocence and fun in things, you know?”

Lexa noded with a small smile. _She’s amazing. How did I get this lucky?_ She takes a bite of her omelet after she sees Clarke start on her food. After a few moments she freezes when a thought crosses her mind. _Wait. Am I lucky? Are we a thing? What are we?_

Clarke notices Lexa tense across from her and looks up with furrowed brows. She notices Lexa’s deep in thought and is getting tenser by the minute. She reaches over and places her hand on Lexa’s which pulls the brunette out of her thoughts as green eyes meet blue. 

“You okay?,” Clarke asks worriedly.

“Yeah. I um. I was just thinking,” Lexa says dumbly.

“I got that,” Clarke says with a shallow laugh.

“Right. I was just wondering… what we’re doing? I don’t want to be the person who asks that. I just... need to know so I can handle my feelings properly,” she says slowly and upon seeing Clarke’s blank face she quickly rambles, “We don’t have to put a name on it or anything if you don’t want to. I’m enjoying it very much. I mean I’m enjoy your company very much. I like you. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” 

Clarke looks at Lexa’s frantic look and her worried expression as she says, “Lexa I like you too. And I want to continue this as well. I want you,” she sees Lexa relax a little before tentatively adding, “I’ll stick around for as long as you want. Including after this trip Lex.”

She sees Lexa grin from ear to ear at this while she says, “I like the sound of that.”

The two continue their breakfast grinning like fools, relieved and hopeful for the possibilities that could be their future together. Clarke’s hand doesn’t leave Lexa’s until they get up from their table.

***

They’re driving down hwy 295 now and have been on the road for about half an hour, when Lexa points out a sign the reads, ‘NASA Goddard Space Flight Center Next Exit’, so Clarke turns off at the exit interested to see what that was all about. Shortly off the exit the find the center and turn into the parking lot. They pair get out and reach the ‘Visitor’ doorway which has a sign on it. The sign reads, ‘Visitation open June-September’. 

Clarke frowns and says, “Well that sucks. We missed it by like two weeks.”

Lexa looks around the small building and notices something on the other side and says, “Maybe it’s not a total loss,” and grabs Clarke’s hand to drag her around the corner. 

Immediately they see an old white rocket that is slightly taller than the building with a metal sign near the base. Lexa looks over at Clarke and sees her sporting a small smile towards her. The pair make their way over to the thin rocket to admire it. Lexa snakes behind Clarke and turns them after a moment while kissing her on the cheek she snaps a quick picture. She sends it to Clarke quickly before turning to read the sign by the rocket.

Clarke looks down at her phone and sees the Lexa with her braided hair kissing her cheek. Lexa’s bruise is covered by makeup and isn’t visible. She’s got a grin and her head is tilted towards Lexa’s still surprised by the quick picture. The white rocket looms over them reaching towards the sky. The picture has her smiling like a fool and she quickly makes it her phone’s background, before she turns to the brunette in black shorts and red plaid. _She’s so beautiful. How did I get this lucky?_

***

They parked in a public garage once they got near Capitol Hill in D.C. and have been walking hand-in-hand towards the Capitol building for about 10 minutes. Lexa has been wide eyed since they got into the city, while Clarke has been watching Lexa’s excitement since she’s been here before. As they round the corner of one building Lexa practically bounces in excitement as she points to the Capitol building which makes Clarke chuckle as she pulls her across the street and towards the building. 

“You’re rather excited about this,” Clarke comments as they pass a water fountain nearing their destination.

Without looking away from the building Lexa says, “This is where all of our legislation comes from Clarke. This is where change can be made.”

“You seem very passionate about it,” Clarke says quietly.

Lexa turns to look at her with a small smile, “I am. I’m studying politics after all,” she jokes. “I want to help those who cannot help themselves Clarke. I want to make a difference with the way our government treats lgbt+ people and other minorities. A government should be striving for fairness not oppression, and I want to make sure that is happening.”

Clarke looks at Lexa with awe as she sees the fire in her eye. “We’re in good hands if you’re the one working towards that,” Clarke says softly. She glances down towards Lexa’s lips for a moment before looking up to meet bright green eyes.

Lexa follows Clarke’s actions and glances at her lips before she softly says, “Thank you Clarke. I hope so.”

“I know so,” Clarke says with a strong voice.

The pair share a smile as they continue to walk. When they reach the bright white stairs and the columned building that comes to a point the stop a moment to take it in. Clarke lightly shoves Lexa forward and says, “Alright miss world changer, let me take your picture of your first time at the capitol.”

Lexa laughs as she poses on the steps for Clarke to take a quick picture. Clarke comes up to her afterwards to get a selfie of them together on the stairs with the top of the building in the background. She quickly sends Lexa a copy of both.

Clarke links their arms and they pair walk around the building on the sidewalk surrounded by trees as cars and people rush by. After they make their way to the back of the building they enter the visitor’s center and go through security. Afterwards they make their way into the main room which is a large open marble room filled with statues and plaques of information. Lexa excitedly bounces around reading all the ones she can as people pass by.

***

Afterwards the pair went to the Library of Congress, where Lexa gaped in awe at all of the books. Which caused Clarke to have to coax Lexa with cheek kisses as she practically dragged her out of the building after almost an hour. 

“Lexa we can’t stay here all day,” Clarke says. 

“Why not? The library doesn’t close until later,” Lexa says obvious to the problem.

Clarke rolls her eyes and says, “True, but we have other places to see.”

***

They head across the street to the Supreme Court next where the pair took another picture with Clarke kissing Lexa’s cheek on the steps. After sending it to Lexa, Clarke decides to post it to instagram with the caption ‘History was made here last year, #LoveWins’, and puts her phone away for the time being. 

***

Lexa has been taking pictures of their surroundings every chance she can, while her other hand is interlaced with Clarke’s. They’re heading back towards the way they came when she notices the building that says ‘National Gallery of Art’ on the right.

Lexa points it out with her phone in hand. “We should go there, we haven’t done anything you’d really enjoy yet,” she says.

Clarke blushes at how considerate she’s being. “I’ve been having fun watching your excitement, don’t worry. But I would like to check it out, I haven’t been there before.”

“Let’s go then,” she says with a smile. 

The pair make it to the building right on the edge of the National Mall lawn, and approach the grey columned building surrounded by trees. Lexa lightly pushes Clarke towards the stairs saying, “Gotta get your picture of your first time here, before you know it your work will be here.” Clarke rolls her eyes but a blush creeps up just the same as Lexa takes her picture. Clarke drags her from piece to piece in the gallery never letting go of her hand, and excitedly tells her about each piece till they make it to the end. Lexa ends up fondly watching Clarke in her excitement more than looking at the actual art.

***

After eating at the McDonald’s attached to the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, the pair make their way into the museum. As they walk in they see a high ceiling in a huge open room with various planes and rockets on display. 

They make their way through exhibits, Lexa fascinated with all the information lining the wall and Clarke enthralled with all the planes and machines on display. When they reached the astrological section of the museum, they came across a dark room labeled ‘Star Room’. When they walked in they were speechless. Projected on the walls and ceilings were the stars and constellations themselves, with a few tv screens of informational slides on loop.'

“This is amazing,” Lexa said in awe.

“You’re amazing,” Clarke said immediately. 

The pair looks at each other and smiled in recognition of the similar lines from the night before. Lexa takes a step towards Clarke and lifts her chin up to meet their lips in a tentative kiss under the stars. The kiss soon becomes more heated as Clarke bites and pulls on Lexa’s lower lip, causing Lexa to let out an uncontrollable moan. _Fuck that was hot_. Just as Clarke is going to repeat the action, because she _needs to hear that heavenly sound again_ , the door opens and the pair separate quickly. They’re met with a disapproving looking lady, and a young boy who is trying to get around his mother into the room. The two exit blushing and send an apologetic look to the lady, who just rolls her eyes while her son runs in the room yelling, “Mom look at the stars!”

As they walk along the hallway away from the Star Room, Clarke pulls Lexa into the side of a display case and kisses her passionately. Lexa loses herself in Clarke’s soft lips before she realises their in public again, and pushes her away lightly.

“Clarke we just got a death glare from a mom less than a minute ago for making out in public,” Lexa says panting slightly staring at Clarke’s lips.

“I know, but I needed to kiss you again,” she says breathlessly.

The pair stay in the corner of the display case for a moment staring at each other’s lips. Lexa leans forward and kisses her softly, but not for long so she doesn’t get lost in those lips again. When she pulls back slightly she whispers, “There will be time for more of that later.” She swears she sees Clarke’s eyes darken at those words. Clarke takes Lexa’s hand into her own and kisses it as she pulls her back into the aisle to continue through the museum. 

Clarke ends up buying a rocket snowglobe from the gift shop.

***

After going to the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History, where Lexa freaked out about all the cool gems and dinosaur skeletons, the pair headed back to the car with plans to swing by to see the White House before going to find a hotel and dinner. When they stopped, the couple got another tourist to take a picture of them with the White House in the background. While Lexa looked around at the house and the statues around the square, Clarke found the cheapest hotel in the area on her phone.

As they drove towards Georgetown they spot the sign, ‘Savoy Suites’, where Clarke turns in. Lexa points across the street towards a mound as they get out with their bags.

“I think that’s the Naval Observatory,” Clarke says to Lexa. 

Lexa nods and accepts this before saying, “You’d think they’d have it outside the city.” Clarke nods in agreement before they head in to get themselves a room.

***

When they make it to their room, they’re met with a comfortable looking bed with green sheets, a flat screen tv, and a deluxe looking bathroom that has both a shower and a bath. They set their bags on the floor, and Lexa looks around the room looking uneasily at the nicer room that Clarke paid for. Just as Clarke is about to reassure her that it’s fine, her phone starts to ring. She looks down at the screen and sees ‘Mom’. The pair stare at the phone, Lexa waiting for her to answer and Clarke trying to will herself to answer. Finally she accepts the call and sends Lexa an apologetic look.

“Hey mom,” she says flatly and sees Lexa’s eyes widen slightly.

_“Clarke. Where are you? Didn’t your term let out on Wednesday the 18th? Or do I have the date wrong?,”_ Abby asks.

“Yes it did. I’m in Washington D.C. right now,” she says.

_“What? Why?”_

“I’m driving back with...,” she looks at Lexa unsure of what to call her, “company, and we decided to make a trip out of it.” She sees Lexa tense at the word ‘company’.

_“Oh, with who? How long will you be? I sent you that money for you to come home.”_

Dodging the first question Clarke pauses a moment to think before saying, “I know you did. A few days. I’m not entirely sure,” knowing her mom will bitch at her for being vague she quickly adds, “I’ll keep you updated on where we are though, okay?” 

There’s a pause on the other line before she hears a tired, _“Okay.”_

“I will. We’re about to head to dinner, so I have to go,” Clarke says. 

_“Okay, stay safe Clarke. Enjoy your meal.”_

Clarke clicks her phone and ends the call and looks up to Lexa who is watching her intently. “Want to go eat at the restaurant downstairs?,” Clarke asks quickly.  
Lexa nods and they head out the door and to the elevator. Lexa gives her some space and is quietly waiting for Clarke to discuss her mom, which she is grateful for.

***

After being seated and placing their orders Clarke finally decides to kill the silence.

“So my mom called to ask where I was, and what was taking so long,” she starts and sees that Lexa is watching her intently, “and she seems to be okay with us taking our time so long as I update her on our progress on getting down to the south.”

Lexa nods in response, and an afterthought came to Clarke as she says, “I’m sorry I wasn’t sure of what to call you, company seemed the best since you are keeping me company. But I didn’t want to attach any labels without talking to you, especially not to my mom, who would just ask a million questions.”

Lexa nods again as she takes a sip of her drink before saying, “It’s okay I understand,” before nervously continuing with, “Would your mom be okay with us?”

Clarke's heart flutters at Lexa mentioning an 'us'. It takes her a moment to realize she hasn't responded to the fidgety Lexa across from her. “Well first off, it doesn’t matter if she is or not we’re adults. To answer your question though, I think she’d eventually be okay with it. She probably will not react well at first, she’s never really loved the idea of me dating girls, dad was always more accepting of my sexuality,” she says a little grimly. 

“I see,” she says before adding, “Have you introduced her to a girl you’ve dated before?”

“Yeah, I came out to them shortly after I started dating this one girl Niylah in high school when I was sixteen. My dad was great about it, but my mom wasn’t so much though. She was honestly a bitch to her everytime she saw her, but she came around to tolerating it. When we broke up, she went on to push me on the whole ‘dating more guys’ thing. I haven’t introduced her to anyone after that, mainly because Niylah was the last person I dated in high school and I haven’t come home since I’ve been in college.”

The waiter comes with their food, placing Clarke’s salmon and vegetables in front of her and Lexa’s chicken alfredo in front of her. Lexa places her napkin on her lap, and straightens her utensils. They thank him and start to eat. 

“Well that’ll be fun when I meet her,” Lexa says sarcastically. Clarke smiles at the thought of Lexa talking about their future. “At least your mom tolerates same sex relationships though. My parents have never been accepting,” Lexa says grimly spinning her noodles in her fork.

“That’s terrible Lex,” Clarke says but stops not wanting to pry.

Lexa nods and they continue to eat. “Why haven’t you gone home yet?”

Clarke pauses for a moment debating on where to start. She slowly starts out with, “My dad died from cancer near the beginning of my senior year of high school. By the time they detected it there was nothing they could do. He always encouraged me to pursue my art, I went to local galleries with him on the weekends. I was planning on staying local and going to SCAD before he died,” she pauses getting emotional. Lexa places a hand over Clarke’s hand and begins to slowly rub her thumb over it to help soothe her. Clarke gives her a sad smile before she continues, “After he died, I couldn’t stand being there anymore. Everything reminded me of him. I had to get away. So when I got into NYU, I accepted their offer right away. My mom and I have never been on the best of terms, and when he passed it only got worse. I put a lot of the blame for his death on her. She told him not to go to the doctor, she was sure it was nothing serious. And I… I just couldn’t be with her or in Savannah. So I haven’t gone back.”

Lexa gives her a short nod with a frown etched into her face. She waits a moment before hesitantly saying, “I’m sorry you had to go through that Clarke. I’m sure it was very difficult. I can understand needed to escape your environment, that’s why I left for NYU too,” she sees Clarke give her a sad smile and she decides to continue, “But you shouldn’t be so hard on your mom for that reason. She isn’t the sole cause for the way the pieces fell.”

Clarke frowns and says, “I know. Logically I know that, it’s just how I feel. Felt. I’m trying to work things out. That’s why I’m going down there this summer. I’m just not looking forward to it, you know?”

“I do. That’s good,” Lexa says reassuringly as she continues to rub her thumb on her hand.

“She’s not bad by a long shot. I know it’s been difficult for her to be all alone there, and I feel bad for leaving her in retrospect. But I needed the time away from her. She’s tried to get me to come back every break, and I’ve come up with an excuse every time. She sent me a $1,000 just to make sure I had no financial excuse to come down this summer," she says as she picks at her food.

Lexa’s eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly as she stutters out, “That’s a lot of money just for a drive. What on earth does she do for a living?”

“She’s the head surgeon at St. Joseph’s Candler. A grand isn’t really anything to her. That’s how I’ve been paying for our hotels and stuff,” Clarke explains.

Lexa frowns slightly as she sheepishly says, “I kind of feel bad for using your mother’s money."

“Don’t. It really is like pocket change to her. She wasn’t expecting any of it back, so technically it’s my money. And I want to go on this trip with you,” Clarke said seriously.

Lexa nods feeling a little relieved that all the money Clarke has been spending wasn’t her savings. The two fall into silence as they finish up their meal. The waiter comes with the check and pen, Clarke hands over her card and watches him disappear. Clarke twirls the pen around in her hand looking for a way to ease the tension that has fallen over them when an idea pops in her hand. She lets go of Lexa’s hand which leaves the brunette with a slight pout till she realizes Clarke has grabbed a napkin and is using her hand to shield what she is drawing. After a few moments Clarke is done and slides the napkin over to Lexa, who laughs when she sees it. On the napkin is a cartoon-like raccoon pouncing on the back of a surprised lion with a rocket in the background.

“Is this supposed to be us?,” Lexa asks through laughs.

Clarke nods, “I’m the lion and you’re the cute raccoon,” she says with a wink.

Lexa momentarily forgets to breathe when she sees the wink thrown at her. She shakes out of it and smiles while curiously asking, “Why a raccoon and lion?”

“Well I’m a leo and I’ve got this majestic golden hair, so a lion makes sense. And your eyeliner and eyeshadow paired with that serious face you got going on, kinda reminds me of a raccoon. Plus you’re adorable, and raccoons are adorable,” she reasons through laughing.

Lexa dramatically fakes insult as she says, “I am not adorable. And my eyeliner is always on point.”

The waiter comes with the receipt and Clarke signs the paper quickly and hands him back the pen. The two get up from their table and make their way to the elevator leaning into each other as they wait.

“I never said it wasn’t, and you are adorable,” Clarke says as she leans up to kiss her cheek. Lexa tries her best to pout and look grumpy, but she can’t help but feel a smile creep up on her lips.

***

After the pair showers and changes for bed separately they find themselves under the covers facing each other. Clarke is lightly stroking the Lexa’s jaw, barely grazing over the fading bruise, while Lexa plays with the curls in Clarke’s hair. After a few moments Lexa leans down and lightly kisses Clarke’s forehead, which causes her to stop her menstruations on Lexa’s jaw. Lexa then goes down and kisses her nose, then her cheek, and finally lightly kisses her lips. 

When she pulls back she whispers, “I know you’re not looking forward to going home, but I’m glad you are. I found you because of it.”

Clarke’s breath catches and she whispers back, “Of all the times I could have dealt with going home, it falls on the summer you have to go home. You could say it’s fate.” 

“Maybe it is,” Lexa says while looking at her lips.

Clarke leans forward and connects their lips into a slow but passionate kiss. It quickly becomes heated and needy as Lexa grips Clarke’s hips as Clarke bites her lip and pulls her close. Lexa moves from her lips to Clarke’s neck after a few minutes and the little gasp from Clarke encourages her to continue her small kisses. Once she reaches the base of her neck, Lexa decides to suck her neck and the moan that Clarke lets out is enough to ruin Lexa’s underwear. _Fuck. God I need to hear that again_. Clarke rolls Lexa onto her back and kisses her roughly. Just as she straddles her hips, Clarke’s phone goes off loudly shocking both of them causing them to jolt apart.

They’re breathing heavily, hair disheveled, with swollen lips and wide eyes looking at each other. The moment is gone however and they both start to laugh at how ridiculous it is. After they stop laughing Clarke mutters, “Sorry,” and grabs her phone off the nightstand. She sees one new message from Octavia.

 

**O (9:45 pm):** WHO IS THE GIRL

 

**Me (9:47 pm):** Who?

 

**O (9:48 pm):** THE ONE IN THE INSTAGRAM PICTURE YOU POSTED

 

**Me (9:48 pm):** That’s Lexa. I’m giving her a ride home

 

**O (9:49 pm):** I bet you’re giving her lots of rides…  
**O (9:49 pm):** …sexual rides

 

**Me (9:50 pm):** I knew what you meant Octavia.

 

**O (9:50 pm):** So are you? You doing the horizontal tango?

 

Lexa gets up and starts turning off the lights in there hotel room, and sets an alarm on her phone before crawling back into bed. She starts nudging her under the blankets with a small smile half hidden from her pillow. It’s enough to make her heart melt. She smiles back before texting Octavia back quickly. 

 

**Me (9:52 pm):** Not everything is about sex you know. We’re sort of seeing each other

 

**O (9:52 pm):** OMG. Clarkey has caught the feelings! What do you mean sort of?

 

**Me(9:53 pm):** We’ve made our feelings clear we just haven’t labeled it yet.  


**Me (9:53 pm):** We’re going to bed now, so night.

 

**O (9:54 pm):** Keep me updated!  
**O (9:54 pm):** Righttttt. ‘Bed’ that’s what the kids are calling it nowadays. Night Griff

 

Clarke rolls her eyes when she sees the last texts and puts her phone down. She slides down to cuddle into Lexa, who has started to doze off. She hears a muffled, “Who was that?,” from a sleepy Lexa.

“One of my best friends Octavia. She has the worst timing on everything. I should have known it was her when my phone went off,” Clarke says as she wraps her arm around Lexa.

Lexa hums in response as she cuddles closer to Clarke. Clarke leans down and kisses Lexa on the forehead and whispers, “Night Lex,” and starts to drift off with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the doodle I was definitely picturing the lexacoon doodles that tumblr user immochiball draws when I was writing it. Sooooo check those out if you haven't already. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think as always! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: They visit a lot of memorials in D.C., and the holocaust museum (though the museum is mostly just mentioned).
> 
> I know that the places can be triggering for some, so I wanted to prepare you just in case.

Clarke is leaning against her toyota while the gas pumps into it. Lexa went inside the attached convenience store to get them some food for their lunch later. The sky is overcast, and she frowns at the thought of rain. She’s wearing a bright blue southern comfort t-shirt and white shorts today. _I hope I don’t get soaked, I don’t need see-through shorts_. She sighs and looks back at the messages Raven sent her earlier this morning.

 

 **The Mechanic (7:32 am):** Damn Lexa’s hot. I’m assuming that’s who’s in your insta pic

 **The Mechanic (7:33 am):** I never did that background check on her, I’ll do that now

 **The Mechanic (8:04 am):** Umm Clarke, there’s no ‘Lexa Woods’ showing up on the search

 **The Mechanic (8:07 am):** Don’t get murdered by the hot mystery girl

 

 _It’s probably just a nickname, or her middle name_. She hears the click of the gas pump which pulls her out of her thoughts. She places the pump back where it belongs and puts the gas cap back before driving the car up to a parking spot in front of the store. She gets out afterwards to go help Lexa with the groceries.

***

They park and head to the Lincoln Memorial first. Lexa practically bouncing up the stairs past the other tourists to the huge white columned building. Once at the top Clarke could hear Lexa gasp at the large statue in front of her, which makes Clarke smile. Lexa continues her trend of taking a ton of pictures, and took to reading the quotes engraved in the wall. Clarke on the other hand admired the large Lincoln statue while also watching Lexa slowly walk around the room reading the quotes on the walls. She found herself staring at Lexa with a fond smile, and when Lexa looked up towards her green eyes meeting blue. The pair couldn’t control the growing grins on their face. Lexa continued her pacing, stealing glances every few moments, while Clarke turned to look out of the large columned room onto the reflecting pond. 

Clarke felt a pair of arms snake around her stomach from behind her and she found herself grinning while she leaned into the beautiful brunette’s hold. Lexa placed her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and said, “The reflecting pond is a lot longer than I thought it would be. It looks like it goes on forever from here.”

Clarke nodded in agreement and said, “Yeah it reminds me of the ocean when it’s calm.” 

Lexa hums in agreement before slipping her hand into Clarke’s and asking, “Ready to go?” When she gets a nod in agreement the pair head down the stairs past all the bustling tourist and head to the left towards the trees lining the sidewalk. 

Soon they’re met with the sight of a long black wall taller than either of them lining a sidewalk heading away from the Lincoln Memorial. When they reach the wall they stop and realize the wall is engraved from top to bottom with the names of fallen soldiers, stretching along the entire thing.

Lexa reaches out to softly touch the cold marble and says, “This is the Vietnam Veteran’s Memorial right?” She turns and sees Clarke nod with a sad look in her eye.

“There’s so many names,” she hears Clarke whisper.

Lexa turns to look at Clarke with a small frown before quietly saying, “Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.”

Clarke scrunches up her brow before saying, “There’s too much sacrificing in our world. Too much fighting for survival. For peace. Life should be about more than just surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that?” She looks down to the ground getting emotional.

Lexa looks at Clarke as she’s lost in her thoughts, looking like a scared kicked puppy in the rain. _I would hold her till she feels safe. Even if it took forever_. Quietly Lexa answers, “Maybe we do,” drawing Clarke out of her thoughts and to Lexa’s eyes. _You do_.

They stay there a moment staring into each other’s eyes silently sharing their understanding of this cruel world and what it can do to the young and hopeful. Lexa takes a step to Clarke and wraps her arm around her shoulders to pull her close, dropping a light kiss on Clarke’s forehead. The two silently walk along the black wall holding each other tight, like a lifeline in the waves. 

***

Lexa’s been reading the engraved quotes along the WWII Memorial at the end of the reflecting pond, while Clarke has been watching the water fountain in the middle of the oval shaped monument and studying the sculptured soldiers along the walls. The sky's getting darker and the trees along the sidewalks have been swaying more with the wind than when they first got to the Lincoln Memorial. Clarke turns and sees Lexa walking towards her.

Clarke grabs her hand, “Want to go see the Washington Monument next since it’s just over there?,” she points across the street and down the field to the tall obelisk.

Lexa nods and the pair head towards the tall white structure. Lexa looks up at the sky and says, “We should probably head back to the car soon. It looks like it’s going to pour.” 

Clarke nods in agreement as they continue to walk. “We can eat lunch while we’re there and decide where to go next.”

When they reach the bottom of the obelisk surrounded by American flags, Lexa takes a quick picture of the two of them with small smiles on their faces. She quickly sends it to Clarke and they wander around the bottom of the structure admiring the monument. Once they decide they had seen enough they started walking to the right towards the sidewalk that loops around the other side of the reflection pond. Just as they reached the trees next to the road, Lexa feels a raindrop land on her forehead. _Fuck_

The rain starts to pour right after that. She grabs Clarke’s hand and looks to make sure the road is clear before she sprints towards the nearest building across the street. After practically dragging Clarke into the door the two finally stop to breathe seeing nothing but grey as the rain pours down outside. Clarke is panting slightly, and her hair is wet along with some of the top of her t-shirt. _At least we got out before we got soaked_. Clarke finally looks up at her with impossibly blue eyes and her breath catches. _She’s so beautiful_.

“You can run,” Clarke says a little out of breath.

She nods before saying, “Yeah I love to run. It’s been odd not running for the past few days.”

Clarke gives her a look that can only be described as pure unbelief before saying, “You’re crazy. I only run when it’s completely necessary.”

Lexa chuckles at the exasperated blonde and says, “It’s always been my way to let out energy.” She steps forward and kisses the frazzled blonde on the cheek. 

Clarke can’t help the smile that comes from Lexa’s soft kiss. After a moment she says, “Thanks for getting us out of the rain before we got soaked by the way.” 

The brunette muttered, “No problem,” while she looked around the room to see where they ended up. Clarke preoccupied with watching the already curling wet stray brown hairs on Lexa’s braid almost missed Lexa quietly saying, “We’re in the Holocaust Museum.”

Clarke frowns as she looks around and sees that they are indeed in the lobby of the museum. She looks back at the still pouring rain outside, and then to Lexa who is frowning back at her. “Well we’re already here, we might as well go in,” she suggests.

Lexa nods and the two of them walk towards the door in front of them. A lady at the door hands them both a pamphlet with the information of an individual who went to a concentration camp during the Holocaust. Lexa looks down and sees a young girl in the black and white photo, who went to the gas chamber upon arrival. Clarke looks down and sees a middle aged man who made it 8 months before he went to the shooting range. The both frown deeply at the pamphlets. Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa’s upper arm and holds on tight as they step through.

***

They’re in the gift shop now, Lexa is purchasing a black umbrella so they can head to the car while the rain is light enough. Lexa walks out first opening the umbrella and holding the door open for Clarke to step out. Clarke sends her a grateful smile as she pulls Lexa close as they walk under the umbrella.

“I can’t get over all the shoes,” Clarke says quietly.

Lexa frowns and says, “Me either.”

“I think I need a break from memorials for a bit,” Clarke says.

“Me too. We should have a long break walking back to the car and having lunch,” she says reassuringly.

After walking a while in silence down the tree covered sidewalk Lexa nudges Clarke’s shoulder making her sway to the side a bit. Clarke looks at her confused while Lexa keeps walking with her face forward. After a moment Lexa nudges her again, and Clarke looks at her with a small grin on her face when she sees playful mischief in Lexa’s eyes. After the third time Clarke laughs and Lexa smiles at the sound.

“What are you doing Lexa?,” Clarke says through giggles as the brunette continues to nudge her shoulder.

“I’m trying to push you out from my umbrella Clarke. I don’t like sharing,” Lexa says with a wide grin.

Clarke gasps and puts a hand to her chest to fake insult. “Lexa! Here I thought we had something special. Yet here you are choosing a cheap umbrella over me.” Clarke goes to stand at the edge of the umbrella so she gets sprinkled with some of the light rain coming down. Lexa grabs her arm and pulls her close as they stop. They’re chest to chest as Lexa looks down at Clarke and says, “I’d always choose you.”

She hears Clarke’s breath hitch and catches her eyes looking down towards her lips then back to her eyes. Staring into her brilliant blue eyes Lexa says, “No wonder the sky is grey...,” with a serious expression before continuing with, “all the blue is in your eyes,” she finishes with a grin. Clarke stares at her for a moment dumbfounded. _Did she just...?_ Before she burst out laughing as she holds onto Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa joins her in laughter as she holds onto Clarke and the umbrella.

After she calms down Clarke says, “Wow that was a terrible pickup line.”

Lexa grins, “You liked it.”

Clarke links their arms and they continue to walk, “Whatever you say Lex.” _She’s such a dork_.

Lexa chuckles as she pulls the blonde closer before cheekily saying, “I have plenty more.”

Clarke shakes her head and says, “Of course you do.” She looks over to the satisfied looking brunette and smiles. _A cute dork_.

***

After eating lunch in the car, they drove over to the Jefferson Memorial across the water. When they parked near the circular domed memorial, the pair reached get out and searched for their rain jackets in their bags in the trunk. Lexa held the umbrella while Clarke pulled out a bright blue rain jacket. As she puts it on Lexa noticed the white monogrammed ‘cGa’ and wonders momentarily what the ‘a’ stands for. After Clarke zipped up her jacket and put on her hood, she took the umbrella from Lexa so she could find her own jacket.

Lexa pulled out a bright red rain jacket, which she threw over her shoulder while she zipped up her bag making it look like a glorious cape. _She looks regal and almost intimidating with that thing_. After she pulls on her jacket and hood, she quickly closes the trunk and turns towards the blonde. Clarke notices the black monogrammed ‘aWm’ on the front of her jacket immediately as Lexa zips it up. She scrunches up her brow in confusion and grabs Lexa’s arm to stop her from walking towards the memorial. Lexa turns towards her and gives her a confused look.

Clarke pointed to the monogram and asked, “What does the ‘a’ stand for?”

Lexa’s confusion dissolved as she looked down at her jacket. She looked back at Clarke’s own monogrammed jacket and an idea comes to her. “I’ll tell you if you tell me what yours stands for. An ‘a’ for an ‘a’?,” she suggests. 

Clarke shakes her head but smiles. “Abigail. It’s my mother name, and a family name that has been passed down,” she says as she looks at Lexa expectantly.

 _Clarke Abigail Griffin_. Lexa takes her hand and starts to lead them to the domed structure. “Alexandria,” she says simply. 

Clarke’s jaw drops slightly as she hears the name. _Wow that’s pretty_. “That’s such a pretty name Lex. Why don’t you go by it?,” she asks curiously.

Lexa sighs. “It’s long, and tiresome to say. Plus it reminds me of my parents and the old people in church that go out of their way to say it since ‘it’s pretty’,” she says finishing with air quotes and rolling her eyes. “I’ve gone by ‘Lexa’ since I was little. Well to those who will actually call me ‘Lexa’.”

Clarke squeezes her hand and says, “I understand. I’ll of course call you Lexa if that’s what you want. I think it’s beautiful though. You’re beautiful.”

Lexa blushes immediately and mutters, “Thanks.”

The two start to walk up the stone stairs when Clarke cheekily asks, “So… what’s the ‘m’ stand for?”

Lexa rolls her eyes and smiles fondly when she asks, “I thought we agreed ‘a’ for an ‘a’?,” with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke nudges her shoulder as they get to the top. “Oh come on! You know my full name, it’s only fair I know yours,” Clarke says smiling. 

_God she’s cute. How can I say no to that?_ Unable to resist she shyly says, “Mae.”

Clarke’s eyes brighten and her grin gets impossibly bigger as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist. Clarke leans in close looking her in the eye before she whispers, “Alexandria Mae Woods,” a shiver goes down Lexa’s spine. _God say my name again_ , “you’re beautiful.” She leans up and kisses Lexa softly on the lips, tentatively pushing against her lips. They continue like that for a few minutes before Clarke pulls back and they rest their foreheads against each other. Lexa breathily says, “Wow.” Clarke grins and says, “Wow indeed.” The two share a knowing look. _How was that moment only two days ago? How have you only been in my life since Tuesday?_

***

They’re back in the car with Clarke on her phone looking at Google Maps. “Anywhere else you want to go in D.C.?,” she asks Lexa.

“Not particularly,” Lexa replies.

Clarke nods and zooms out trying to figure out where to head next. A city just south of D.C. catches her eyes and an idea pops into her head. She grins as she looks at Lexa and says, “I know where we’re going.”

“Where?,” Lexa asks curiously.

“It’s a surprise,” Clarke says as she pull the car out of the spot.

***

They’ve been driving down I-395 S for about 20 mins, the rain has stopped at this point and it just looks overcast and misty outside. Lexa’s been curiously looking outside waiting for some kind of sign as to what they’re doing, while Clarke has been smiling non stop since they set out.

Just as she turns to ask Clarke what they’re doing again, Clarke veers off the highway and pulls the car over. She unbuckles and steps out of the car. Confused, Lexa follows after her and stops in her tracks as soon as she walks towards Clarke. In front of her is a sign that reads, ‘Welcome to Alexandria’, with a grinning Clarke standing in front of it. Lexa can’t help the grin that is spreading over her face and she strides over to Clarke. She pulls out her phone and kisses Clarke on the mouth as she snaps a quick picture of them with the sign. When she pulls back Clarke is breathlessly looking at her with lips parted. _You’re the beautiful one_.

Still inches from her mouth Lexa says, “Let me take you on a date tonight.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she smiles as she leans into Lexa as she says, “Okay.”

Lexa smiles and leans back in to capture those perfect lips and the two get lost in each other till they hear a passing car honk. The two separate laughing at themselves. 

“Go stand by the sign so I can take your picture,” Clarke says.

Lexa does as she’s instructed and stands by the sign smiling as Clarke snaps a picture.

***

They quickly find a hotel shortly after getting into Alexandria, VA. The smiling girls pop the trunk to pull out clothes for their date, while trying to not let the other see what they were doing.

After they check in Lexa stops Clarke and says, “Go on up, I’ll get ready and figure out where we’re going. I’ll come get you in about half an hour?”

“You sure you don’t want to come get ready upstairs?,” Clarke asks.

She nods before shyly saying, “I want to pick you up like a proper date.”

Clarke’s face softens and she sports a small smile when she says, “That’s sweet Lex. I’ll see you soon then,” she hands over the extra key card and says, “Room 214, I’ll be waiting.” She smirks right before she walks off and the affect it has on Lexa is immediate. She watches as Clarke’s hips sway as she disappear from her view. _Fuck. Why is she so hot?_ Snapping out of her thoughts, she heads towards the lobby bathroom with her bag to get ready.

She puts on black skinny jeans with fitted boots, a green button up with the sleeves rolled up, and a white bowtie. She pulls her hair out of her braid and brushes it and fixes her curls so they’re free but tamed. She touches up her eyeliner afterwards, I do not look like a raccoon, and once she decides she’s decent enough she walks out to the lobby. After talking to the hotel clerk on places to go around the hotel she finds herself with 10 minutes kill. It becomes obvious very soon that she’s incredibly nervous. She’s been pacing the seating area to try and calm herself. It’s not working. After a moment she decides to text Anya.

 

 **Me (5:30 pm):** I’m taking Clarke on a date and I’m a mess.

 

 **Anya (5:31 pm):** U-hauling it up I see

 **Anya (5:31 pm):** You’ll be fine squirt

 **Anya (5:32 pm):** And stop pacing

 

Lexa stopped in her tracks and rolls her eyes at how predictable she is.

 

 **Me (5:33 pm):** You think so?

 

 **Anya (5:33 pm):** She’s going to love it. If not, I’ll beat her up for you

 

 **Me (5:34 pm):** That won’t be necessary.

 

 **Me (5:34 pm):** Thanks Anya.

 

 **Anya (5:35pm):** No problem squirt

 

Feeling slightly more relieved she takes in a deep breath. _I can do this. She’ll have fun. I hope_. She notices a man come out of the complimentary computer room, and sees a stack of paper and a roll of tape on a table before the door closes. _That could work_. She strides over to the room and quickly gets to work.

***

Clarke has been freaking out since she finished getting ready and ran out of things to do. The blonde is currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror second guessing her outfit, but unable to change without her other clothes or more time. She’s currently wearing a tight form fitting red dress, that comes down and shows just the right amount of cleavage. Her makeup is dark, her hair wavy, and she’s standing in a killer pair of black heels. She looks down at the group chat on her phone.

 

 **O (5:32 pm):** You look hotttt. Lexa will be drooling, calm down

 

 **The Mechanic (5:33 pm):** You’re killin’ it princess, she’ll love it

 **The Mechanic (5:33 pm):** Kill her with your looks before she kills you, smart move

 

 **O (5:34 pm):** Raven shush

 

 **Me (5:34 pm):** Raven stop. Her name is Alexandria, calm down.

 **Me (5:34 pm):** You need to stop watching all those murder crime lab shows

 

 **The Mechanic (5:35 pm):** Now how was I supposed to know that?! I’ll run a new background check on her for you. And never!

 

 **O (5:36 pm):** Raven you did not run a background check on that poor girl

 

 **Me (5:37 pm):** She did, because privacy isn’t a thing to her

 

 **O (5:38 pm):** Raven!

 

 **The Mechanic (5:39 pm):** I’m just looking out for ya Griff

 

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friends and closes out the messages. She’s about to mess with her hair again when she hears a light knock on the door. Her heart stops. _She’s here_. She walks over to the door and slowly opens it. The sight in front of her makes her breath catch and her jaw drop slightly. Lexa’s standing there in a button up that makes her eyes look _so green_ , with her bag thrown over her shoulder, and a bowtie on. _A fucking bowtie. Bowties are hot_. 

Lexa swears she has not seen a girl look as attractive as Clarke Griffin. The blonde’s red dress is hugging her in all the _right_ spots and her curves are tantalizingly making her drool. She doesn’t know how long she’s been staring with her mouth open, but she snaps it shut and stutters out, “You look beautiful Clarke.”

Clarke smiles and says, “Thank you Lex, you look rather spiffy yourself.” She takes a step forward and pulls Lexa in by her shirt for a short but sweet kiss. When they pull apart Lexa pulls out a simple paper flower from behind her back.

Clarke gasps in surprise and smiles from ear to ear as she takes the flower from Lexa and kisses her on her cheek. “You’re so sweet,” she says while pretending to smell the flower.

“Does it smell nice?,” Lexa asks with a grin.

“Of course, smells like creativity,” Clarke says while wiggling her eyebrows. Both girls laugh as the walk hand-in-hand towards the elevator.

“Are you okay with me driving? Or would you prefer I give you directions?,” Lexa asks as the enter the elevator.

“You can drive, I trust you,” Clarke says as she hands over the keys. They share a smile as Lexa leans in to capture her lips again as the doors close.

***

They pull up to a small strip of buildings with a tree lined walkway in between. As soon as they park, Lexa bolts from her door to go around and open Clarke’s before she unbuckles her seatbelt. Lexa offers her hand and Clarke shyly accepts it as she steps out of the car.

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” Clarke says while blushing.

“I know, I wanted to,” Lexa says reassuringly as she takes Clarke’s hand in her own. They start walking towards a modern multistory brick and metal building with the sign ‘Signature Theatre’ on it.

“The hotel clerk said this theatre always has some kind of a show at 6 pm, and there’s usually no problems walk-ins. I thought it would be fun,” Lexa explains quickly suddenly unsure of herself.

“Sounds great,” Clarke says reassuringly.

***

They had no problem getting in, where they sat near the back. The show that night was supposed to be a dramatic play, but ended up being more of a comedy because of the acting. It was about a group of delinquent teenagers falling to earth in a post-apocalyptic new world where they had to learn how to survive among the natives. Lexa and Clarke ended up laughing during most of the play, when they weren’t too busy paying attention to one another. Their hands never leaving each other’s, and their eyes constantly being drawn to the other’s lips.

***

After the play they went across the street to a cafe called, ‘Busboys and Poets’. They ended up getting coffee and sandwiches for dinner there while they talked for almost three hours till the cafe closed. Now they’re slowly walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk in between the strip of buildings. There’s some noise from a bar down near the end, but it’s mostly quiet and lowly lit with street lights. The clouds have broken up some so that some stars and all of the full moon shines brightly down on them.

“I had a lot of fun tonight Lexa,” Clarke said softly.

Lexa smiled as she said, “Me too.”

“Do you think we could.. umm maybe do it again soon?,” Clarke asked nervously.

Lexa stopped pulling Clarke with her. She rubs her thumb against her hand before shakily saying, “I would love to Clarke,” upon seeing Clarke smile she decided to continue. “In fact, I would like to continue to go out with you indefinitely,” she says slowly.

Clarke’s eyes widen but she smiles as she asks, “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

Lexa nods, “I want you Clarke. I don’t think I’ve ever been so sure of something in my life. I know it’s fast, but this feels right. I think you feel it too. So would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?,” she asks confidently.

Clarke smiles and says, “I do feel it, and yes.”

“Yes?,” Lexa asks grinning.

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend you dork,” Clarke says laughingly.

She pulls Lexa in for a firm and passionate kiss. They cling to each other tight as their lips wash over each other under the watch of the stars and full moon in the middle of the sidewalk. It’s fast and slow all at the same time, and it’s so so right and promising for many more to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, the date of their anniversary is important. If someone figures out why I'll give them a shoutout in the notes, because that's all I can really do for a reward lmao
> 
> As always let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Clexa experiences some homophobic asshats in the Luray Caverns.
> 
> So this chapter is super long, and clexa proceeds to get more...intimate with their physical affection... so enjoy!

Clarke wakes up with brown hair all over her face. Lexa’s leaned back into her while she holds her hand and arm across her chest. She moves some of her hair to the side and Clarke notices a small curved looking tattoo peaking out on the back of Lexa’s neck. She’s about to pull her collar down when the brunette pulls her even closer, distracting her for the moment. Clarke smiles softly at Lexa and lightly kisses the back of her neck, earning her a light happy hum from the sleeping form in front of her. 

She takes this time to study Lexa as she sleeps. The brunette looks relaxed with her hair jostled everywhere, with a soft smile gracing just barely parted lips as she holds Clarke’s arm close to her chest. _God she’s adorable_. She traces Lexa’s sharp jaw with her gaze, and notices the light freckles dancing on her cheeks. She looks down to the grey t-shirt hanging over her fitted form, then to the bright green bikini underwear she has on, and finally the endlessly tan legs that follow and disappear under the sheets. _She’s so beautiful_. Clarke gets the overwhelming urge to draw her beautiful girlfriend. _I can’t believe she’s my girlfriend_. 

She glances over to the clock on the nightstand, _10:07 am, I need to wake her up before checkout_. She frowns at the thought of waking up her sleeping goddess, though she knows they need to start getting ready to leave.

Clarke slowly starts kissing up Lexa’s exposed arm, then makes her way to kissing her shoulder. When she reaches her neck she sucks a little, eliciting a small moan from the brunette who has started sleepily stretching and moving closer to Clarke. She chuckles at how adorable Lexa is, as she pulls slightly on her shoulder to get the brunette to turn towards her. Lexa turns and immediately places an arm behind Clarke to pull her close, and hides her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck.

“Lexa we gotta get up, checkout is in less than an hour,” Clarke says softly.

She hears a muffled groan and sees the brunette shake her head.

Clarke laughs at her antics, but her laugh is cut off when the brunette slides down more to use her chest as a pillow. She swallows and tries to calm her speeding heartbeat before Lexa notices.

“Come on Lex, time to get up,” she says a little shakingly.

Hearing her voice Lexa turns to look up at Clarke, breath hot on her chest as she frowns up at the blonde. After a moment she notices the effect she must be having on the blonde, when she sees her nipples poking out on her thin t-shirt. She looks back up at Clarke and sees a look of want in her eyes, so she tentatively starts kissing her chest over her shirt. Upon hearing a light pant from above her, she continues on more certain than before as she takes a nipple in her mouth over the shirt and sucks lightly. She hears a gasp and a small moan at this, and smirks slightly as she continues her ministrations on Clarke’s chest. 

Lexa slides her arm up along the expanse of Clarke’s pale bare legs, until she reaches her lace covered ass and gives it a tight squeeze. _Fuck_. Relishing in the way it feels under her touch, and the way Clarke let out a breathy moan. Suddenly Lexa finds herself being pulled up to be met with a passionate needy kiss. 

As the pair continue to bite and pull each other’s lips, Clarke pulls Lexa even closer by her ass and gives it a squeeze causing the brunette to moan. Without moving her hands, Clarke moves her mouth to Lexa’s neck where she kisses down to the base, before sucking a hickey into the bottom of the brunette’s neck. The moan Lexa lets out turns into a slight whimper, which Clarke _needs_ to hear again. But before she can continue her assault on the brunette’s neck they hear a loud knock at the door.

“Housekeeping!,” comes from an irritating sounding lady.

Clarke glances back at the clock, _10:45 am_ , “Gives us a bit, we still have 15 minutes!,” she yells towards the door. 

She hears the lady sigh and the sound of a cart being wheeled away. The two turn to look at each. Their hair is wild, pupils blown wide, and lips are swollen. The two keep staring down at each other’s lips, obviously trying not to give into their desires when they have less than 15 minutes to leave.

Lexa traces Clarke’s strong jaw with her fingers till she comes to her lips, where she pulls slightly on the bottom with her thumb. She gets lost for a moment staring at Clarke’s swollen red lips and the little beauty mark that sits right above them before saying, “Good morning beautiful,” in a gravelly voice.

Clarke readily blushes, but smiles and kisses Lexa’s thumb lightly before saying, “Morning Lex.”

“We should probably get ready now,” Lexa says grinning.

“Probably,” Clarke says with a laugh.

***

While Lexa went to return their keys and check them out, Clarke put their bags in the car. Afterwards she got in and buckled up, then started the car and drove over to the entrance and parked to wait for Lexa. She noticed 2 new messages in the group chat she had with Raven and Octavia.

 

 **The Mechanic (7:40 am):** Did you get to horizontal tango with the hot brunette? ;)

 

 **O (8:23 am):** Shush Raven, but seriously how did it go?

 

 **Me (11:02 am):** It was amazing, by far the best date I’ve been on

 **Me (11:02 am):** She also asked me to be her girlfriend, and I said yes!

 

 **O (11:03 am):** NO WAY! DETAILS?! 

**O (11:03 am):** Are you happy? I will not hesitate to hurt her if she hurts you

 

She notices Lexa coming out of the building and quickly replies.

 

 **Me (11:04 am):** That won’t be necessary O, and I’m very happy :)

 **Me(11:04 am):** I’m about to drive, I’ll give you details later.

 

 **O (11:05 am):** Boo you whore

 **O (11:05 am):** Drive safe!!!

 

Lexa opens the passenger door and slides in giving Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek. Then sits back to buckle her seat belt.  
“So where to beautiful?,” Clarke asks.

Lexa blushes and smiles before saying, “I kinda wanted to go to the Luray Caverns. They look really cool. What do you think?”

“That sounds good, I’ve never been,” Clarke says as she pulls the car out on the road.

“It’ll be fun,” Lexa said as she interlace their hands over the console. 

Clarke smiles and nods as she stroked Lexa’s hand with her thumb. _Anything would be fun with you_.

***

They’ve been driving for about 40 minutes down the interstate, the car smelling distinctly like the McDonald’s breakfast they had earlier. Lexa is on her phone, with her other hand still interlaced with Clarke’s. Clarke is paying attention to the road, while softly singing along to the radio. 

 

 **Anya (11:46 am):** Oh my god squirt you already asked her to be your gf? 

**Anya (11:46 am):** It’s like you’re trying to prove that U-hauling is a thing

 

 **Me (11:47 am):** Yes I did, and I’m happy thanks for asking.

 

 **Anya (11:48 am):** You know I’m just messing with you. I’m glad you’re happy

 **Anya (11:49 am):** Try not to schedule the wedding this summer, I’d like to be present

 

 **Me (11:51 am):** We’ll try our best.

 

 **Anya (11:52 am):** How is it that I can hear the sarcasm from miles away?

 **Anya (11:53 am):** Anyways I’m going out to get lunch, I’ll text you later. Don’t get hitched before you get home ‘ya-hear?’. 

 

 **Me (11:54 am):** Oh my god stop. I’m already heading to the south I don’t need to hear things like that earlier than I have to. Bye.

 

She puts her phone down in her lap and turns to Clarke who is still singing lightly. She’s driving with white ray bans on, and is wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt and cut off light blue jean shorts. She’s so mesmerizing Lexa almost misses her question. 

“-ere you texting?,” Clarke asks.

“Anya. She was asking about the trip... and about us,” Lexa explains.

“And what did she say?,” Clarke asked curiously.

“She said she was happy for me,” she said before adding, “and to resist the urge of getting hitched on the way home.”

Clarke burst out laughing at this. When she calmed down she said, “That sounds like something Raven would say. How did you guys meet?”

“We sat next to each other in American government freshman year. We started studying together outside of class and just kind of hit it off right away. We became roommates the next semester after mine dropped out, and Anya was desperate to trade because her’s was crazy. We just got closer as time went on, and I started going home with Anya for any school breaks that weren’t Christmas or Easter. A lot of my stuff is actually at her parent’s house,” Lexa explained.

“I understand. That’s kinda what happened with Octavia and I, but we were roommates from the start. I went and stayed with her family for every break that came up,” Clarke said.

Lexa scrunched up her brows in confusion before asking, “I thought Raven was your roommate?”

Looking over at Lexa, “She is now. I roomed with Octavia freshman year. She moved into an apartment with her boyfriend Lincoln this year, which is why I couldn’t go stay with her family this summer. She’s one of my best friends, but that would be weird, you know? Raven became my roommate after the whole Finn thing. She wanted to move since she lived on the same hall as he did,” she explained.

“I understand, that’s why I didn’t go stay with Anya’s family. What Finn thing?,” Lexa asked.

Clarke frowned a bit, “Long story short Raven and I were both dating this asshole named Finn during my freshman year. One day she walked in on us hanging out in his room, and that’s how we found out about each other. We both dumped him on the spot and I took her out for ice cream, because that sucks being the one who finds it. We weirdly ended up becoming fast friends and she offered to be my roommate early on in the term this past fall,” she explained.

Lexa stared at her wide eyed, “Wow. At least you both got a friend out of it,” she said before continuing, “Also what a jackass. I hate cheaters. Neither of you deserved that.”

Clarke sends her a sad small smile, “Thanks. It sucked for sure. I haven’t been in a relationship since, just a few casual dates that went nowhere,” she said before continuing softly with, “Till I met you.”

Lexa’s breath catch and she squeezed Clarke’s hand in response. “I haven’t dated anyone since Costia and I broke up at the end of my sophomore year,” she said.

Clarke looked at her expectantly for an explanation so she continued with, “I didn’t really get a chance to date in high school, and Costia was the first openly out girl I met when I moved up to NYU. We started dating and I fell fast, but it was doomed from the start. We had basically nothing in common, and you can’t stay with someone in the long run like that. The romantic part of our relationship was long dead after the first year, but we stayed together for the physical aspects mostly till she transferred to a college out in California at the end of our sophomore year. After being with someone that long without having feelings involved, it kind of just put a damper on the idea of dating and love in general. So I threw myself into my studies and working.”

Clarke frowns slightly as she noticed how tense and rigid Lexa had gotten through telling her story. She pulls their intertwined hands up to her mouth and softly kisses Lexa’s hand. She notices the brunette visibly relaxes at her touch so she does it again, causing the girl to look over to her. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I’m glad you gave me a chance,” she says wistfully. 

Lexa’s eyes soften as she says, “How could I not? You’re beautiful, caring, captivating, fun, ... I feel so relaxed when I’m with you. Which is great when I’m normally so tense dealing with life.”

Clarke smiles and says, “I’m glad you think so. Cause when I’m with you I feel so at ease and full of life all at the same time. I don’t think I could handle not having you in my life, I’m afraid you’ve got me hooked. So don’t throw me back in the water.”

There’s a joking tone in her voice, but Lexa can see through it to her honesty and insecurity. “I think we’re both on the hook Clarke,” she says teasingly, hoping Clarke understands that she’s in the same boat for her.

The two share a smile, as Lexa rubs her thumb against Clarke’s hand. A evident blush on both of their cheeks as they continue down the highway. 

***

The couple pulled up to a stone one story building in a half-empty parking lot. A stone bell-tower stands three stories high off to the side of the building. Behind the building there is woods, and a mountains off in the distance. The couple walk hand-in-hand towards the building.

As they wait in line in the lobby, they bump shoulders and talk quietly as they wait their turn to go down into the caverns. There’s a family of six in front of them, a larger bald man in a cap that looks irritated to be there and his tired excited wife holding a toddler with curly blonde hair. There’s two teenage daughters with them, the one with long straight brown hair has been steadily staring at her phone and looks pissed to be present with her family. The other with long curly brown hair currently has a short blonde girl running around her in circles.

The bored looking employee waved them all through to go down into the caverns as a pack of people walk out. They walk down the the dark concrete ramp along metal railing, into the stone cavern below. Once they reach the bottom light fills a large opening of the cavern. Surrounding them is a huge orange stone cavern with thousands of icicle-like stone fingers dropping from the ceiling at various lengths. They walk along the railed path, the two teenagers quickly ahead separating from their family and the middle aged couple with the younger children in tow. Clarke and Lexa walk side by side in awe of the beautiful cavern.

“This is incredible. I’ve never seen anything like this,” Lexa said in awe.

“Me either. I had no idea there were caves like this here,” Clarke said as she looked around.

The pair curve along the path and go through a narrower part of the cavern and are met with a large room containing an organ on a smooth rock slab and more intricate rock fingers emitting from the ceiling. 

“What’s up with the organ?,” Clarke asked laughingly.

They walked towards the sign next to it, “It was donated in recognition of the achievements in music and science,” Lexa explained.

“What in odd gift to put in a cavern,” Clarke commented.

Lexa hummed in agreement as the continued on. They saw one large monolith of rock emitting from the ceiling up ahead that appeared to be lit up by some flood lights. As they approached they heard the tail end of a conversation from the older couple.

“-hy on earth would they name it a ghost?,” the woman said.

The man just shook his head and shrugged tiredly. 

“This demonic crap is being promoted everywhere,” the woman continued to carry on as the older couple walked farther into the cave. 

Lexa noticed the sign ‘Pluto’s Ghost’ next to the rock monolith, and turned to Clarke with an eyebrow raised. The pair shared a look before they started giggling. 

“‘Why on earth would they name it a ghost?’,” Clarke said in a higher voice.

Lexa shook her head and smiled as she said, “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes good naturedly and linked arms with Lexa as they continued on through the cave. Next they came across a darker short ceiling chamber with a still lake stretching far into the cave and into darkness. The stone tips emitting from the ceiling reflected perfectly by the water gives the lake a surreal look. The darkness and shimmer from the water and lights reflecting on the stone almost gives the cavern the appearance of a starry night sky. At the edge of the rail there is a sign that reads, ‘Dream Lake’.

“Wow,” Clarke says as she pulls Lexa over to the railing.

“It looks so surreal,” Lexa comments as she puts her arms around Clarke’s waist.

Clarke nods in agreement as the pair look at the lake in awe. After a while, Lexa turns to leave but Clarke pulls her back. Just as she was about to ask Clarke why, she’s met with soft lips on hers as they share a intimate kiss by the dream lake. Once they pull back they lean their foreheads against each other in the darken chamber. Lexa reaches up and kisses Clarke’s forehead softly before intertwining their hands and moving on through the cave. 

After a few short tunnels they find themselves on a bridge over a bright blue pool of water, littered with coins at the bottom. The older man is passing out coins to all of his kids to throw in the pool. They frown realizing they don’t have any change to throw into the pool. 

Lexa pulls Clarke over to the railing to look at the sign that reads, ‘Wishing Well’, as well as the beautiful pool underneath. Lexa in enwrapped with all the facts of how much money is in this pool when Clarke slips behind her and wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist setting her chin on her shoulder. Lexa sighs and leans back into Clarke enjoying her embrace.

“Disgusting! Don’t you two realise there are children around?!,” the woman practically spits at them.

Clarke and Lexa quickly look towards the voice and sees the older couple glaring at them. The younger children are running around unaware, and the two teenagers are looking up startled by the sudden yelling.

“So?,” Clarke asks with scrunched eyebrows.

“So you don’t need to be flaunting your heathen ways in front of our children!,” the man yells.

At this point the curly haired teenager frowns and sends an apologetic look before tossing her coin in the wishing well and heads towards her younger sisters who have run to the other end of the bridge. The straight haired teen is glaring at her parents so hard as if willing them to combust.

“We’re not ‘flaunting’ anything. I just have my arms around my girlfriend. It’s not even that much PDA, I mean come on,” Clarke says exasperated. 

The teen smiles a little at this, which Clarke catches, before her face conceals it. “So you admit to your wickedness?! We came here to have a family-friendly time, and it’s ruined by the two of you,” the woman says angrily. 

Just as Clarke was about to respond she notices that the teen is walking towards them. 

She approaches with a sad smile and whispers, “Sorry about them. I’d wish for my parent’s understanding, but I don’t think a wishing well will fix that. So I don’t need this,” the teen drops a quarter into Lexa’s hand. She then turns and walks to the end of the bridge and up the stairs to the exit with her sisters while her parents yell at her for giving those, “Heathens a coin,” before disappearing from view altogether. 

“That poor girl,” Clarke said sadly.

“I know. At least she had the courage to stand up to them in some way,” Lexa said while looking down at the coin in her hand.

“True. But what the hell with her parents? I was just holding you,” Clarke said angrily.

“Some people feel the need to voice their displeasure with homosexuality,” Lexa said simply.

“I know! I just don’t understand it. I never have. Like why be a jackass to strangers?,” Clarke said defeatedly. 

“I don’t know Clarke,” Lexa says as she rubs Clarke’s hand. 

Clarke frowns and asks, “So what should we wish for?”

Lexa looks at the pool beneath them and says, “A more accepting world.” She looks to Clarke who nods in agreement. Clarke comes up to cup the hand holding the coin and the pair fling the coin into the blue water and watch it sink below lost to the thousands of other wishes.

***

The two drove south to the Natural Bridge Caverns afterwards. After exploring the caves there, the couple had settled at a picnic table by the tall natural stone bridge outside to have lunch. Clarke brought her sketchbook in tow and had started sketching the tall dark grey structure, with the shallow river running under it and the lively vegetation surround them. Before long though she found herself glancing up at Lexa, who seemed to be so at home in the nature that surrounded them. An outline of Lexa began to form on her sketch as they sat there.

“You seem really relaxed here,” Clarke commented as she continued to sketch.

Lexa hummed in agreement before saying, “I’ve missed being in the woods, since I’ve been up at NYU.”

“Is there a lot of trees where you're from?,” Clarke asked curiously as she traced Lexa’s jaw with her pencil.

“Yeah I live in the middle of nowhere. Walterboro is the closest town to me, and it’s not even that big. My parents house is surrounded by trees, except for this one field in the back where there’s an old water tower,” Lexa answers.

“I see. I grew up South Central Savannah. So I’m used to the city, but we did have these really beautiful old trees covered in spanish moss that I miss,” Clarke says.

Lexa nods in understanding and says, “I think the south does a better job with integrating nature in with cities.”

Clarke nods and finishes up her sketch. She’s about to close her book when she hears, “Are you done with it?”

Clarke immediately blushes as she looks at a curious looking Lexa. “Yes,” she says a little too quickly.

Lexa smiles and shyly asks, “May I see it?”

Before she can change her mind Clarke quickly opens the sketchbook and holds it out to Lexa as her face turns bright red.  
Lexa gasps as she sees the intensely drawn stone arch, and a beautiful sketch of her smiling and looking around at the scenery. She even captured the small curls that have made their way out of her pony tail and the light flickering on her cheeks through the trees.

She’s so in awe of the sketch she almost forgets to respond as she registers that Clarke is babbling on about how she just, “Couldn’t resist drawing her.” She looks up at the blonde in reverence of Clarke and the sheer talent she has. 

“This is beautiful Clarke. Is this how you see me?,” Lexa asks breathlessly.

Clarke nods shyly not trusting her words.

“You’re amazing you know that?,” Lexa says as she gets up to press a long kiss onto the blonde’s surprised but welcoming lips.

***

They had been driving for about an hour and a half, Lexa offered to drive this time since Clarke has been driving almost constantly. They had been sitting comfortably in silence for about 20 minutes, and it has become clear that Clarke is restless.

“Let’s play a game Lex,” Clarke all but whines.

“What kind of game?,” Lexa asks amused by her girlfriend’s antics.

“Umm…,” Clarke bit her lip in thought, which Lexa found far too distracting. “How about 20 questions?,” Clarke asked brightly.

Lexa chuckled, “You want to interrogate me for fun?,” Lexa asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and said, “It’s not just a one way thing, you get to ask me questions too.”

Lexa gave her that look with an eyebrow raised, and Clarke continued with, “I just want to know more about my girlfriend. Like I don’t even know your favorite color…”

“And that’s such important information to know about your significant other,” Lexa said dryly. She looked over at Clarke who had a small pout and her eyes soften as she said, “It’s blue. What’s yours?”

Clarke’s face lit up at Lexa’s answer. “Well it changes all the time, but green is really growing on me…,” she said smiling. 

Lexa smiled and thought for a moment before asking, “Sunset or Sunrise?”

“Sunset. The colors are breathtaking,” Clarke said.

“I see. I’ve always preferred sunrises. They’re relieving to see,” Lexa says lost in thought.

“How so?,” Clarke asks.

She pauses for a moment before quietly saying, “It’s a sign that you made it through the night okay.”

Clarke stares at her lost in thought. _What kind of nights has she had? And why is she so relieved by the morning?_ “I’ve always found sunsets relaxing, because you know you’re finally done with the day,” she says.

Lexa looks at her oddly. It’s not the words per say that she finds off, but the literal relief she hears in Clarke’s voice when she says ‘finally done with’ and the strain in her voice on ‘the day’. _What are your days like Clarke?_

Quick to change the subject and ease the tension, Clarke asks, “What was your favorite thing to do as a kid?”

Lexa thought for a moment before supplying, “Probably working on cars with my dad, or playing in the woods around my house with my cousins. You?”

“So are you good with cars then? And probably riding my bike around the neighborhood, it felt like I was flying when I did. That or going to the beach,” Clarke said.

“I’m alright, I fixed up my truck by myself. I’ve never ridden a bike,” Lexa said quietly.

Clarke gasped, “What do you mean you’ve never ridden a bike?!,” she asked with her hand over her chest. In an afterthought she asked, “You have a truck?”

“My parents have a long uneven dirt driveway, and it wasn’t exactly safe to ride a bike on the hwy. So I never got a bike, but I did get a four wheeler. And yes my truck is at my parents, they didn’t let me take it up to NYU,” Lexa explained with her eyes on the road.

“That makes sense, I’ve never ridden a four wheeler before. That’s pretty cool that you fixed it up yourself, even if you couldn’t take it with you,” Clarke said.

“I’ll take you out on it sometime, if you want. To be honest the truck probably couldn’t make the drive up to New York, and I didn’t really need a car up there anyways,” she said.

She nodded in understanding, “I’d like that. I could teach you how to ride a bike if you want,” Clarke said excitedly.

Lexa glanced over at Clarke and smiled, “That would be nice.”

Clarke ran her finger through her hair and sighed contently, before smiling brightly at Lexa who was lost and mesmerized by Clarke’s movements. She was so lost in her gaze that she physically jumped when Clarke said, “Eyes on the road there Lex.”

She turned back to the road blush evident on her face, as she was determined to keep looking forward.

“I think it’s your turn for a question Lex,” Clarke said trying not to laugh.

“I umm… when was your first kiss?,” Lexa stammered out.

“Got something on your mind Lex?,” Clarke asked with a smirk. Lexa’s growing blush was all the answer she needed. Clarke chuckled and said, “When I was 14, it was with my friend Wells. It was really awkward. Yours?”

“When I was 16. I was at a party my friend dragged me to, and this older drunk girl pulled me in the bathroom and started kissing me,” Lexa explained.

Clarke’s eyes widened, “Well that’s certainly memorable,” she commented.

“Not for the other girl,” Lexa said. She noticed Clarke frowning and quickly added, “But that was for the best when I was in high school. I didn’t need everyone knowing I was gay.”

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s thigh and said, “I understand.” Her blush deepened as she looked down to Clarke’s hand.  
“Your turn for a question,” Lexa stammered out expectantly. 

Clarke smirked and leaned in close to Lexa’s year before huskily asking, “What’s your…,” she paused for effect noticing the squirming brunette before continuing, “...favorite cereal?”

Lexa groaned not expecting that, and Clarke chuckled before kissed the brunette’s cheek. Lexa huffed before mumbling, “Cheerios.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look very ‘cheer’-ful,” Clarke said giggling.

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled at the blonde and said, “That was a terrible pun.”

“You liked it,” Clarke said while squeezing her girlfriend’s thigh.

Lexa’s breath caught at this and her gaze when darkened as she glanced over at her smirking girlfriend. _I want to wipe that smirk off your pretty little face_.

“You’re turn. What’s your question?,” Clarke asked still giggling.

Lexa looked over at Clarke, the sunsetting causing the car to be filled with an orange glow. Clarke herself looking like a radiant angle.

“Want to find a hotel and spend the rest of the night… entertaining each other?,” Lexa asked with a suggestive look.

Clarke’s jaw dropped and her breath caught. Not trusting her words she swallowed and nodded quickly, which caused Lexa to chuckle and send the blonde a wink. Soon Clarke’s face was so red it blended in with the surrounding sunset glow.

***

Lexa pulls off at the next exit that says there’s a hotel. It’s in the middle of nowhere near the border of Virginia. They’re surrounded by trees and mountains, and the only thing on the exit other than the hotel is a gas station and a Waffle House. 

When they pull in, Lexa quickly grabs their bags and follows Clarke into the lobby to go check in with the clerk. 

“Evening ladies, how can I help you?,” the older man asks.

“We need a room for the night,” Clarke says politely. 

He smiles and says, “Let me check what we have,” he types some things into the computer in front of him. While they wait, Lexa nudges Clarke with her hip, causing the blonde to giggle and nudge her back. 

“We have 2 rooms with twin beds available for $55,” the clerk states while eyeing the girls curiously.

“Do you have any full or queen beds available?,” Clarke asked.

“We don’t have rooms with more than one twin or queen bed in them,” the clerk states slowly.

“We got that. One bed is fine,” Lexa says.

The clerk’s eyes widen in understanding and he scowls as he goes back to type in his computer.

“We have one available queen for $70,” he says quickly.

Clarke nods and hands him her card. When he’s done he shoves the card keys and her card back at her. “Try not to taint our bed here with your ‘activities’,” he said scowling. He walks back into the office leaving the stunned looking couple.

***

After getting into their room, Lexa dropped their bags on the ground while Clarke starts fuming in a rant.

“What the fuck was that guy's problem? We’re just two girls sharing a bed. The world isn’t going to end with us getting a hotel room together,” Clarke walks around the room ranting.

Lexa turns and locks and latches the door, _I don’t want to take any chances with that guy_. She then turns to walk towards Clarke to reassure her girlfriend that it’s going to be fine.

“-what we do or don’t do in a bed is not going to ‘taint’ it,” Clarke looks at her with teary eyes that makes Lexa’s heart ache. “I just don’t understand,” she says.

Lexa reaches up and cups her cheeks, “Neither do I, but it’s going to be fine,” she said reassuringly.

“How are you so calm about this? And about that family earlier?,” Clarke asked confused.

Lexa frowns a little before quietly saying, “I’m used to it.”

Clarke frowns at this and pulls Lexa closer by her hips. “You deserve better than that,” she says quietly, “I mean obviously I hear homophobic shit at home, but Savannah itself is pretty progressive. So I’m always sure to tell the person off if they say something to me or someone else.”

Lexa smiles a bit and says, “I can tell. I admire that about you.”

Clarke smiles before hotly saying, “Thanks Lex. If I want to kiss my girlfriend, I’m going to kiss her and whoever is around can fuck off if they have a problem with it.”

Lexa grins before saying, “Oh are you now?”

Clarke smirks as she tightens her hold on Lexa’s hips and says, “Yes I am.”

With a hooded gaze Lexa says, “Do it then.”

Clarke wastes no time in connecting their lips together in a heated kiss. Lexa’s hand tangles in Clarke’s hair as they wash over each other’s lips. Slowly Clarke starts backing Lexa to the foot of the bed, where Lexa immediately falls onto it. She looks up at Clarke with adoring eyes, as she pulls the blonde on top of her. 

Clarke slides her thigh in between Lexa’s legs as she settles on top of the brunette earning a moan from the beauty under her. They continue to kiss needily, as Lexa places her hands on Clarke’s ass and gets her to start rocking into her. They both moan as Lexa digs her nails into her ass while she bites on her lower lips. 

She moves lower to suck on Lexa’s neck, as they both rock their hips into each other over and over. Sliding across each other’s thighs through their shorts. It’s too much and not enough all at the same. 

Lexa pulls on Clarke’s shorts in a silent question during their ministrations, which causes Clarke to lean back making Lexa pout slightly. The pout disappears the second she realises Clarke has discarded her shorts revealing lacy blue underwear and her bra from under her shirt. She has her hand on the button of Lexa’s shorts waiting for an approval. Lexa’s snaps her jaw shut and quickly nods as she lifts her hips to help Clarke discard the shorts somewhere in the room, revealing black boyshorts that look thoroughly wet. Clarke absentmindedly licks her lips at the sight sending an uncontrollable shudder through Lexa.

Clarke settles back on top Lexa, and the two gasp as their thighs make contact with each other’s wet underwear. They move back into their slow grind as they kiss needily. Lexa has brought her hand up to massage Clarke’s boob, which makes the blonde practically whimper into her mouth. Clarke moves her left hand to the top of Lexa’s boyshorts and looks at her for consent. Lexa takes her right hand and slide’s Clarke’s hand down into her boyshorts. They both gasp as Clarke’s fingers are met with a pool of wetness. She slowly runs her fingers through her folds gathering up the liquid, before bringing them up to her tight bundle of nerves. Lexa moans into her ear the second she starts circling her clit.

Lexa starts sucking Clarke’s neck as the blonde circles her clit with more intent as she rocks back and forth on Lexa’s thigh. The little whimpers coming from Lexa underneath her are enough to drive her crazy. She speeds up and her hips follow suit feeling her own orgasm building. 

The brunette below her has becoming a writhing mess grasping at Clarke’s boob as she buries her face in her neck. Clarke knows she’s close and speeds the movement of her fingers. She’s panting and is repeating, “Clar-ke” over and over again. One more flick of her fingers and Lexa is moaning Clarke’s name as she arches her back and feels ecstasy wash over her.

Clarke is on the edge of her own bliss as she watches Lexa cum below her. She’s sure she’s never seen anything more beautiful, when suddenly Lexa’s snakes her hand below her to palm at Clarke’s underwear. She gasps in surprise as the brunette moves her fingers fastly over her underwear hitting her right where she needs, sending her over the edge.

Clarke falls into Lexa as her orgasm hits her, moaning her name into her neck. Lexa pulls her tight, not letting up on her fingers movements till she sees the blonde stop squirming on top of her. They lay there a moment in bliss holding each other tight. Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead sweetly with a lazy grin, making Clarke giggle and kiss her neck lightly. They lay there content in each other’s embrace till Lexa flips them over.

“Round two?,” Lexa asks as she starts kissing Clarke’s neck.

“God yes,” Clarke says quickly.

Lexa smiles and starts to drag her hand down Clarke’s shaking body as she kisses her sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I went to the Luray Caverns years ago with my family when I was about to go into high school. The family in the cave is based off how my family was at the time we went. Bonus points for anyone who can out who I am (Honestly it's so obvious). 
> 
> Lets be real this is a #coping fic for me lmao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: There's a brief moment where they encounter some homophobia on the mountain, and there's some implied self harm. Both of which are small enough that I debated even mentioning it, but I did just in case.
> 
> This chapter is a Gay Mess™ and like 90% fluff lmao. They're off to conquer the mountain together. Also I like to pride myself in my ability to reference/parallel canon events in new ways in this fic, so I hope you guys enjoy my references as much as I do.

After waking up early and checking out of the hotel, the couple decides to go to the Waffle House across the street next to the gas station. When they reach the narrow yellow top brick building, Lexa holds the door open for Clarke who gives her a sleepy smile. As they walk in the smell of bacon and the noise of the place fills their senses.

They walk towards one of the only open booths in the back and sit next to the window under the dim global-like light above them, as the blue shirt employees bustle around at the counter in the center of the restaurant. A skinny older lady with overdone makeup and cheap red lipstick comes over and sets a napkin with a fork, butter knife, and spoon on it. She pulls back with her small notepad and looks at them.

The waitress asks, “Together or separate?”

“Together,” they both say at the same time, causing them to blush slightly.

“What’ll it be?,” the waitress asks.

Without even looking at the menu Lexa rattles off, “Coffee with the Cheese N’ Eggs. Grits, bacon, and raisin toast.”

Nikki, according to her name tag, scribbles down her order before looking to Clarke.

Without looking at the menu Clarke says, “Texas Bacon Egg and Cheese melt with hashbrowns and coffee.”

Nikki scribbles her order and turns to get them their coffee before calling out their orders to the cook by the grill. 

“I can’t believe you choose hashbrowns over grits,” Lexa says somewhat seriously.

Clarke laughs and says, “I like hashbrowns, grits are good too though.”

“Grits are amazing Clarke,” Lexa says in mock offense. 

Nikki returns with their coffees and lays handful of creamers on the table before going back to the counter to deal with the customers as the bar top. Clarke grabs the creamer and pours it into her coffee before stirring it with her spoon. She moans when she takes a sip, causing Lexa’s jaw to slack slightly as images from last night flood her thoughts. Clarke simply smirks at the brunette, causing Lexa to take a sip of her own coffee to try and hide her blush.

“So where do you want to go next?,” Clarke asked her.

“I was thinking we could stop by Pisgah National Forest in North Carolina? I thought it would be fun to go see the mountains and falls. Maybe we could find a cabin for the night or something. What do you think?,” Lexa asked her.

Clarke says, “I think that would be cool. I’d like to get more sketches in and see the falls, maybe swim some,” she takes a sip of her coffee before joking, “You might have to carry me up the mountain though.”

Lexa laughs even though she’s not sure if Clarke is entirely joking with her. _I’d carry her anywhere if she wanted me to_. Nikki arrives with their food and the couple thanks her before they dig into their meals.

“My god I’ve missed Waffle House’s,” Clarke said practically inhaling her melt.

“Me too. I used to go to the one near my house so much they started making my order before I got my coffee,” Lexa says as she finishes up her grits.

***

After paying and getting in the car, Clarke looked up Pisgah National Forest on her phone to get the directions.

“It’s about a 2 hour drive she informs Lexa,” she looks around the map on her phone before adding, “We can head towards Charlotte and go to Carowinds, whenever we leave tomorrow if you’re still interested?”

Lexa smiled and said, “I am, sounds like a plan.”

Clarke smiles and drives the car next door to the gas station to fill up.

***

They pass a brown sign standing on a stone base that reads, ‘Pisgah National Forest’, as they make their way deeper into the trees surrounding them. They pull into a cabin-like visitor center and get out of the car to grab clothes to change into in the visitor center’s restroom. Lexa changes into black nike shorts and a loose white tank top that shows off her two band arm tattoo. While Clarke opted for dark blue soffe shorts and a grey t-shirt with a blue swordfish on the back. Both put on tennis shoes for the day. 

After grabbing a park map, the couple heads back to the car. Lexa grabs Clarke’s sketchbook and puts it in the front pouch of a black backpack, and puts the snacks and water bottles they picked up in the larger pouch of the bag. She throws on the backpack after pulling up her long hair into a ponytail, and walks over to Clarke who is studying the map intently.

“What would you like to do first?” Lexa asks.

“I’m not sure. We could drive over to the other side of the park and climb Mt. Pisgah first, or we could look at the falls and river that are right here by the center first. Or we could try a trail in the area first. But I’m not really sure what the best option is and-,” she rambles on.

Lexa smiled at her girlfriend and shook her head amused. She looked down at the map and made a quick decision. “How about we take the trail to Looking Glass Falls, and when we come back we can go look for another trail or drive over to the mountain?” she suggests.

Clarke looks at her a little agape and says, “How do you just pick something without considering all the options?”

“I did consider them, Looking Glass Falls is the biggest attraction over here so we should go there first and pick and choose from there. Plus other than the mountain and campgrounds there’s nothing to do on the other side of the park. So we might as well knock out everything here, and find a place to sleep after we go to the mountain,” Lexa explained logically.

Clarke stares at her slightly awed before saying, “You’re really good at that.”

Lexa scrunches up her eyebrows and asks, “At what?”

“At making decisions quickly, and taking charge...,” she says. 

Lexa blushes before saying, “Yeah I kind of need to be if I’m going into Law or Politics. Anya always calls me ‘the commander’ when I get in ‘my lawyer mindset’, as she calls it.”

Clarke looks at Lexa lustfully before wrapping her arms around the brunette and whispers, “Commander huh? I like the sound of that,” sending a shiver down Lexa’s spin. Just as the brunette was about to respond she hears the zipper of the bag opening and closing and suddenly Clarke is in front of her map-less. 

Lexa looks at her dumbfounded with lust still lingering in her eyes as Clarke throws her a wink and yells, “Come on commander,” over her shoulder as she walks towards the trail to the falls. Lexa shakes her head, _this girl will be the death of me_ , before she jogs over to Clarke and interlaces their fingers.

***

They had been walking for about 40 minutes along the narrow river on the trial when they start to hear the falls ahead through the trees. Soon they come to the end of the trail which lets out right at the river bank, a short ways away are giant stone rocks covering the river forming a bridge of sorts by the end of the waterfall. There’s a wooden staircase coming down from the roadside on the other side of the river that lets out directly by the falls. A giant smooth stone cliff blocks their path from going closer to the falls as it rises high into the air. The only way to get closer is to walk through the river for the short distance to the rocks and the falls. Lexa unties her shoes and takes a step in the river to see how deep it is and notices it’s not even up to her knees, she gets out and quickly takes off her other shoe. Clarke follows suit when she notices Lexa’s plan.

“It looks really shallow in this area and on up by the rocks up there, we should be able to walk across fine,” Lexa says confidently. Clarke nods and they leave their shoes at the end of the trail and walk carefully across the river bed towards the bottom of the waterfall. When they get there they step up onto a huge stone slab and look at the towering waterfall in from of them that is now so loud they can barely hear anything above it. Lexa sets the backpack down and fishes out her phone to take a quick picture of the waterfall, and then one with her and Clarke posing in front of it smiling from ear-to-ear.

As Lexas places her phone back in the backpack, Clarke notices a sign by the wooden stairs that reads, ‘Caution slippery rocks.’ and one below it that says, ‘Swim at your own risk’. _This water is too shallow to swim?_ She looks around the river and sees that the water in front of them looks deeper towards the waterfall. _That must be where people swim_. Looking around she sees that they seem to be completely alone and no cars have passed above since they’ve been there. 

After making up her mind, she quickly take off her t-shirt and shorts leaving her in nothing but her lacy green underwear and a grey sports bra. Lexa is opening gaping at her in surprise and lust at the sudden skin exposure. Before Lexa can even ask why Clarke decided to strip all of the sudden, not that she’s complaining, the blonde is already halfway to the waterfall. She notices the water is just shy of Clarke’s shoulders and she sees the blonde waving her over from the foot of the waterfall. Without a second thought she throws off her tanktop and shorts leaving her in a black sports bra and red underwear, and is in the water faster than Clarke’s jaw dropping at the sight. 

Once she meets her, the blonde immediately puts her arms around the taller girl’s neck pulling her close by the bottom of the falls. Lexa pulls her closer by her waist and the two momentarily stop breathing when their wet seemingly naked bodies are flush against each other in the water. Lexa grips her hips hard as her eyes drop to Clarke’s lips. Clarke pulls her in by the back of her neck for a wet kiss. Soon they’re lost in each other as their lips wash over each other, while hands begin to roam over each other’s bodies. When Clarke bits down on Lexa’s lip, it elicits a moan from Lexa who pulls her hand up to squeeze Clarke’s boob over her wet sports bra. It sends Clarke into a frenzy as she pulls Lexa even closer by her ass and starts to suck the side of her neck. 

In the midst of her hazy Lexa notices a car has pulled up on top of the cliff and a family seems to be at the top of the stairs. _Fuck. I didn’t hear them over the waterfall_. She reluctantly pulls Clarke back by her hair lightly and sees the girl pout in her confusion. Lexa motions towards the stairs with a nod, and Clarke turns to find the family almost down the stairs. Her eyes widen at the sight of them and she slightly pulls back from Lexa, but doesn’t remove her arms from being around her. The father is busy talking to and holding the hand of young blonde boy who cannot be older than six, who is excitedly pointing up at the waterfall. The mother however has noticed them and is glaring at them will all the disgust and hatred she can manage. Clarke and Lexa sink lower into the water so their shoulders are covered and it isn’t obvious that they’re in their underwear. This seems to appease the mother slightly as she turns to her husband and young son.

Clarke and Lexa slowly start to move towards the opposite side of the fall, as the family starts to take pictures. When the boy asks for a juice, the family heads up the stairs and opens their trunk looking for the drink, but making no sign to indicate that they’re actually leaving. 

“This is our chance,” Clarke whispers quickly and the pair quickly grab their clothes and bag off the rock and make their way to the trail they came from. They’re both panting when they reach the trail and hide back in the trees. When they realize that they made it back before the family saw them they start to laugh and high-five in triumph. After a moment their laughing subsides, and they stare at each other and realize they’re still in nothing but their soaked underwear, which isn’t leaving much up to the imagination. They both start blushing immediately but can’t help but glance down and admire each other’s bodies. 

Lexa follows the vast expanse of soft pale skin and the sexy curves that form from Clarke’s hips and breasts, that currently have harden nipples standing at attention through her wet sports bra. She subconsciously licks her lips at the sight of them, sending a shudder through Clarke.

Clarke meanwhile is trying not to drool over Lexa’s nicely defined abs and leg muscles on the long tan legs that are in front of her. She has her lip pulled in a seductive bite that has Lexa momentarily paralyzed. 

The laughing from the small boy off in the distance breaks them out of their trances.

“Maybe we should umm… get dressed and head back?,” Lexa suggests. 

“Right,” Clarke stammers out.

The two quickly through on their clothes, which immediately make a wet outline, and pull on their shoes to head back down the trail. 

***

After about 25 minutes they reach a small opening to the river and decide to take a break to eat a snack and drink some water. Lexa watches the river flow smoothly past them with trees surrounding them and on the other side, the road out of sight from this point. 

Clarke meanwhile is busy watching Lexa who looks completely at easy in the woods. She outlines her sharp jaw, slightly swollen lips, and smooth tan skin with her eyes as she studies her. Her underwear has been soaked since the waterfall, and not just from the water. She tries and fails at not looking down at the outline of her breasts and strong defined arms. Based off the blush that hasn’t left Lexa’s face since they left the falls, she assumes the brunette is having a similar issue and is ignoring it by looking everywhere but Clarke.

After capping her bottle, Lexa stands up to put it away in the bag on the ground and Clarke stands with her. When Lexa bends down to unzip the bag, her tight butt in full on display in front of Clarke, she groans at the sight and decides she’s had enough. 

Clarke walks up behind Lexa, who was about to stand up and pull on the backback, and grips her hips and pulls her ass flush against her hips. Lexa goes to stand up says, “Clark-,” which is quickly cut off when Clarke slides her right arm around her front to palm Lexa’s boob. The brunette whimpers slightly as Clarke begins to suck on her neck. Clarke moves up to lightly bite Lexa’s ear as she moves her other arm around the brunette to rub against her tightening abs under her shirt. 

“Do you have any idea how much you have me worked up?,” Clarke whispers in her ear. The brunette shutters at the husky voice before shaking her head slightly. 

Clarke kisses down her jaw line before whispering, “Baby it’s taken every ounce of self control to not pin you against any one of these trees and fuck you senseless.”

“Fuck,” Lexa says breathlessly as she lays her hand on top of the hand on her stomach. She glances around to make sure they’re alone before she turns towards the seductive goddess behind her and challengingly asks, “What are you waiting for?”

Clarke practically growls as she captures Lexa’s lips in a rough kiss, while Lexa slides Clarke’s hand south under her shorts. The moment she brushes over Lexa’s clit the brunette moans and her knees nearly give out. Clarke slides her fingers through her wet folds before bringing them up to fastly circle the girl’s clit.

Lexa’s a moaning mess in her arms, who has a grip on the back of Clarke’s head to keep her sucking her neck. Clarke can tell she’s close and decides to change the angle and slips her middle finger in surprising the brunette. She moves her thumb over her clit, and a few quick pumps of her finger in and out and brunette is cumming hard against her as she moans her name. Clarke holds her up by waist as the brunette comes down from her high. She slides her hand out of her shorts and kisses Lexa softly on the cheek before she whispers, “You’re so damn beautiful when you cum.”

Suddenly Clarke finds herself pinned against a tree that was behind her by Lexa who has lust-filled eyes. Lexa slides her thigh between Clarke’s legs and kisses her neck before saying, “You’re the one who is going to get fucked senseless against a tree.” Clarke moans at the authoritative tone Lexa uses and grinds against her thigh as Lexa continues to kiss her neck.

Quickly Lexa slides her right hand down under Clarke’s shorts and into her underwear. She dives down and runs her fingers through her drenched folds before coming up and pressing hard into her clit as she begins to stroke up and down, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure. After a moment Lexa leans back to watch Clarke’s face as she unexpectedly shoves two fingers easily in her pussy and watches as Clarke’s mouth opens in an ‘O’ in a silent gasp. After waiting a moment for her to adjust Lexa begins quickly pumping her fingers in and out over and over again, using her thigh to push harder. Clarke strings out a line of incoherent cuss words along with bits of Lexa’s name before is pushed over the edge and cums with a loud moan of Lexa’s name. Lexa keeps her steady rhythm as she watches Clarke ride out her orgasm on the tree.

When she comes down Lexa slowly slides out her hand and leans forward to kiss Clarke passionately before whispering, “You’re the one who’s beautiful,” against her lips. Clarke smiles and pulls her in for another kiss.

***

After getting back to the car, they decided to drive down the scenic view to Mt. Pisgah, stopping once at sliding rock where they only took pictures since there was a crowd of people waiting to slide down the long slippery rock in the middle of the river.

Once they hit the sign on Blue Ridge Parkway directing them to the mountain they pulled in and parked the car. Lexa gathered more snack food and water and placed it in the backpack, before the pair headed towards the foot of the trail heading to the summit of the mountain. 

***

They walk at a leisure pace hand-in-hand up the mountain, while Lexa points out specific trees along the way.

“Wow you really know your woods…. miss Woods,” Clarke said with a shit-eating grin.

Lexa rolled her eyes, but laughed regardless. “Yes miss Griffin, I happen to like the woods very much,” she said matter-of-factly. 

Clarke simply laughs and nudges her girlfriend’s hip with her own. 

*** 

When the path became more steep they dropped each other’s hand to carefully walk around the narrow path winding up the mountain. Lexa grabbed onto every tree near her, while she tried not to look down the cliff-like edge of the path. Clarke tried and failed at not complaining about how much work it was to climb up the path now. This seem to get Lexa to relax some as she laughed at her girlfriend’s pouts. 

On one particular stretch of the trail there was no trees for Lexa to subtly hold onto while they walked and Clarke noticed how tense she was immediately. Thinking quickly Clarke comes up behind Lexa who has stopped and throws her arms around her.

“You’ll have to carry me, I’m not gonna make it,” Clarke says dramatically, pulling a laugh from Lexa.

“Maybe on the way down when the path isn’t this steep,” Lexa says.

Clarke can tell she’s still tense and apprehensive about this particular stretch so she whispers, “It’s okay Lex, I got you.” 

She feels Lexa relax under her. Clarke goes around her and holds out her hand behind her for her to take, which she does immediately. They slowly make their way up the path together before they reach a stretch with more trees. Lexa doesn’t let go of Clarke’s hand though, and squeezes it before whispering, “Thanks.”

***

When they reach the top of the mountain both girls gasp at the view. Surrounding them is a forest of trees and other mountains in the distance. A breathtakingly blue clear sky surrounds them at the rocky mountain top. A few other hikers litter the mountain top taking in the view. 

Lexa pulls the bag around front and takes out her cell phone to snap a few pictures of the view, and of her and Clarke. She takes one of her and Clarke kissing, and hears someone blatantly gagging in the background which she chooses to ignore. Clarke however glares at the asshole pretending to gag, as Lexa pulls her over away from them. They find a somewhat secluded spot on a large rock fixed between a bolder and a line of trees where they sit and eat their snacks and drink water. 

While they sit contently, Clarke pulls out her sketchbook and starts drawing while she munches on her granola bar. Lexa leans back into a rock looking at the breathtaking view. 

***

On their way down when the path is mostly flat Clarke jokes, “What happened to carrying me?”

“I don’t recall promising that,” Lexa said with a laugh.

Clarke pouts and says, “But I conquered the mountain. I should get some kind of reward.” 

Lexa rolls her eyes, but grins and surprises Clarke who yelps when she scoops the blonde into her arms carrying her bridal style. Clarke immediately wraps her arms around her neck and grins at the brunette. 

“I didn’t expect you to do it,” Clarke says laughingly.

“Ye of little faith,” she says before continuing with, “Plus we’re almost to the parking lot.” She motions forward with her head and Clarke turns to see the exit of the trail and the parking lot.

She laughs as she looks back at Lexa and lays her head on her shoulder enjoying her embrace.

***

Clarke is waiting in the car for Lexa who went into an Inn they passed to see if they have any vacancies. Lexa quickly returns with a piece of paper in her hand as she climbs in the car.

“They’re full, but they gave me directions to a place that rents out cabins not far from here. They also said there’s a place we can get groceries to cook if we go down this road and go right outside the forest boundaries,” Lexa said as he put on her seatbelt.

Clarke looked at the written directions and nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

***

After stopping to get some food and materials to cook it from the small store, they head back towards the forest and to the cabin rentals. When they reach it, they pull up a gravel drive to the building that seemed to be an office for all the surrounding cabins. 

There was only one cabin available that wasn’t a family unit which they took. After paying the clerk and grabbing their key, they drive down one of the gravel paths marked, ‘Lane 3’, until they find cabin 7 and pulled in. It was a small green wooden cabin with a picnic table and fire pit/grill in the front surrounded by log stumps to sit on. There were two steps that lead up to an old screen door that covered a dull yellow door. The couple grabs their bags and carries them to the cabin to set them inside after unlocking it.  
Inside was a full sized bed up against the wall with green sheets and a small stand next to it. There are two small windows in the room and a single light from the ceiling. Something large but narrow is in the corner covered by a dusty old blanket. To the right is a small bathroom that has a small shower, sink, and toilet in it. They set down their stuff by the bed, and grab the materials to make dinner since they’re both starving.

Lexa gets to work right away dumping some charcoal into the small pit and starting a fire. She places the attached grill bars back over the fire and starts to get the food ready. She cuts up a few potatoes and throws them on an aluminum sheet and adds some butter from the stick they got. Then she sprinkles some seasoning over them, before she pulls the aluminum sheet together to form a ball. She places the pouch on the grill and goes to open the hot dogs they got. Clarke watches Lexa with fascination as she continues to prepare their dinner.

“Where did you learn to cook over a fire?,” Clarke asks curiously.

Lexa places the hot dogs over the grill and replies with, “I went camping a lot as a kid. I learned how to cook from my parents on those trips.”

“That’s awesome Lex,” Clarke said as she continued to watch her. 

“Thanks,” she said with a smile.

Clarke smiled back at her, before pulling her hair into messy bun and sat on one of the stumps as she waited for their food. 

When the food was done she brought it over to the table where they distributed it on some paper plates. They quickly ate in silence, other than Clarke’s moans and praises on Lexa’s cooking, since they were both starving. When they were done, Clarke cleaned up while Lexa went and sat on stump by the fire. They could see sun starting to set off in the distance through some trees.

Clarke walked over to Lexa with a grin as she plopped down in her lap. Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder lightly. When Clarke turned forward to look at the sun setting something caught her eye. Lexa brought up a hand and stroked the back of her neck.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo here,” Lexa said admiring it.

“Oh yeah, I have another one on my right shoulder blade,” she explained.

Lexa arched an eyebrow at this. “I’ll have to look at that one later,” she whispered in her ear making Clarke shiver. 

“Why a crown?,” Lexa asked curiously.

Clarke chuckled a bit as she turned to face Lexa, “My friends and family have called me ‘princess’ for as long as I can remember, and when I realized they weren’t going to stop I kinda embraced it. Which is where that tattoo idea came from,” she explained.

Lexa looked at Clarke with a smile growing on her face as she says, “Princess huh? I can see that.”

“Can you now?,” Clarke asked while rolling her eyes.

“Of course. You’re a beautiful girl who deserves to be treated like royalty,” Lexa said sappily.

Clarke laughs and kisses her softly before saying, “You’re sweet.”

The sun is setting behind them but they’re too wrapped up in each other to notice it. Clarke smiles as she traces Lexa’s jaw with her thumb, before leaning back in to kiss the girl softly. Lexa pulls her close as she kisses her back. They lose themselves in the kiss as the sun goes down and dusk sets in and the lightning bugs come up. When they finally break the kiss they barely pull back oblivious to the world around them as lights flicker about in the darkening sky. Blue eyes look down into green and everything stills as constellations form from the lightning bugs around them. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa’s breath catches and she says, “You’re the one who’s beautiful.”

They both get the reference from earlier, yet this moment feels entirely different. It’s intimate and adoring in a different sense. It’s approaching the line, and those three words are on the tip of both of their tongues but it seems too early to voice them. They stare into each other’s eyes as it grows darker by the second.

“We should probably go in,” Clarke says quietly. Lexa nods and they get up heading into their little cabin. Lexa locks the door and places the key on the nightstand. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower, okay?,” Lexa says as she grabs her stuff. Clarke hums in response as she plugs up their phones to be charged. 

***

Clarke got in the shower after Lexa got out. Leaving Lexa in the room alone. She sits on the bed thinking about their blooming relationship. _How did we get this close so fast? How did I fall so fast… I mean we’ve known each other what, 6 days? Not even a week. And we’ve only been officially together for like 3 of those. Does that mean we’ll fizzle out fast?_ She sighs and pauses a moment looking around the room. Her gaze gets fixated on the sheet covered structure in the corner, since there’s not much else to look at in the little cabin. Curiosity getting the best of her, she gets up and see what the blanket is hiding. When she slides off the brown sheet dust flies everywhere and she coughs from it. The sight in front of her makes her grin from ear-to-ear. She hears the shower cut off in the bathroom, and looks towards the bathroom and back in front of her. _No we won’t. It just means we’re passionate and met to be. If there is a whole soulmate thing, mine’s probably her. I can’t even dream about the things we could be._

***

Clarke comes out of the bathroom clad in wet wavy hair, sleep shorts, and a loose t-shirt that looks suspiciously like one of Lexa’s. She stops mid tracks when she sees Lexa holding the brown dusty blanket and her eyes widen when she sees what’s in the corner.

“Why is there a piano in here?!,” Clarke yells confusion written on her face.

Lexa shrugs and throws the sheet down next to it while saying, “They probably forgot it was out here. Or they needed somewhere to store it.” She pulls out the little stool that was pushed under the keys and hesitantly sits on it. Unsure of in what condition it is. It seems fine though, so she turns back to Clarke grinning. 

Clarke blinds and looks a little dumbfounded, but she walks over to Lexa. “Are you planning on waking the neighborhood with that?,” she says jokingly.

“We’re in the middle of the woods Clarke, there is no ‘neighborhood’,” she says seriously.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “You know what I meant. Can you play? Cause I sure as hell can’t.”

Lexa laughs and says, “Yeah. It’s been a while though. I was the pianist for my parent’s church for a while. I haven’t played since I lived with them really.”

Clarke grins and softly says, “Can you play me something?”

Lexa nods and places her hands delicately in position around the middle C. She starts out slowly and with left hand making a rhythm that sounds like it’s jumping back and forth, before lightly adding her right to carry the melody. It sounds calming and emotional all at the same time, as it fades in and out taking the listener on a rollercoaster of pitches. Clarke watches in awe as Lexa easily plays out one of the most beautiful things she’s ever heard. 

When she reaches the end of the song she is still staring at her agape. Lexa’s about to ramble off about how it’s been a while since she played, when Clarke speaks first. 

“Lexa that was beautiful! You’re so talented! Wow,” Clarke looks at her amazed. A blush starts to rise on Lexa’s face as she mutters, “Thanks.”

Clarke shakes her head in amazement, “I’m serious Lex. That was amazing. You’re amazing. What was that by the way?,” she asks curiously.

“It was Serenade by Schubert. It’s one of my favorite songs on the piano,” Lexa says shyly.

“It’s beautiful, I can see why it is,” Clarke says, before shyly asking, “Could you play me something else? Please?”

Lexa grins and nods, “What would you like me to play?,” she asks.

“Umm...maybe something I know? I don’t really know a lot of instrumental music,” she says.

Lexa thinks of the songs she memorized and what Clarke would know out of them. The she thinks of her thoughts before Clarke came out, and she’s certain on what she’ll play. _Hopefully she’ll like my voice_. 

Clarke watches and notices Lexa’s more nervous about this song, she’s about to ask why when Lexa starts playing something that sounds very familiar that she can’t place. That is until she starts singing. 

“Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, Said, no more counting dollars. We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars,” Lexa sings beautifully while playing some chords. 

She breaks out with a more intense melody that sounds even better than the original song. Clarke is blown away looking at her girlfriend with such amazement she doesn’t even care that her jaw dropped from the sound of her _angelic_ voice. 

“I see this life like a swinging vine. Swing my heart across the line. And my face is flashing signs. Seek it out and you shall find. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told. I feel something so right. Doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong. Doing the right thing. I could lie, couldn't I, could lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive…”

Clarke watches as she move fast and plays more keys as the song continues. The way she sings, “Stars,” sends a chill up her spine as she carries it out higher than she even thought possible. 

“I feel the love and I feel it burn. Down this river, every turn. Hope is a four-letter word. Make that money, watch it burn. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold…”

The lyrics coming from Lexa make her more emotional than she would have ever suspected. Lexa playing is amazing, but she needs to heard Lexa sing everyday now. The song gets wrapped up with Lexa dramatically singing, “Take that money watch it burn. Sink in the river the lessons I’ve learnt,” over and over again. If it wasn’t so damn impressive and beautiful, then maybe Clarke would have laughed at her dramatic facial expressions. When she finishes, Lexa looks tentatively up at Clarke who is still looking at her amazing with her mouth agape. 

“Lex how do you fit all the talent into that gorgeous body of yours?!,” Clarke asks enthusiastically. 

Lexa rubs her hands together bashfully before saying, “It’s not that impressive...”

Clarke giver her a stern look before saying, “Alexandria Woods you are impressive and talented, don’t dismiss that so readily.”

Lexa blushes before stammering out, “Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke grins at her and places a hand on her shoulder before saying, “I’m just stating the truth. You deserve to know how incredible you are Lexa. Everyone does. I try to remind people when I can.”

“I know that why I-,” Lexa stops realizing what she was about to do. “That’s why you’re you,” she finishes with a swallow.

Clarke stares at her, eyes burrowed, a question written on her face but too afraid to ask. She gently grabs Lexa’s hand, prompting her to stand up, which she does. She then gently pulls her into a soft kiss, taking her time to show Lexa just how much she cares about her. She leans back pulling on Lexa’s t-shirt in a silent question. She nods, so Clarke pulls it over her head, and the pair start to shakily take off each other’s sleep clothes. Nervous and thrilled because this is exciting and more intimate than they have been so far. 

Clarke backs Lexa up to the side of the bed. They’re both only left with their underwear on. Lexa falls onto the bed, looking up adoringly and full of emotion at Clarke, tears at bay, before she pulls Clarke down on top of her. 

The couple slowly kiss as hands roam each other’s bodies, exploring and memorizing every little detail they can. Clarke slides out of her lacy underwear, completely exposed over Lexa. Lexa stares at her in reverence and lust at the expanse pale skin and the large breasts in front of her. She reaches tentatively up to caress Clarke’s sides before she whispers, “Beautiful,” and kisses her hand.

Clarke smiles at this and pulls at Lexa’s underwear, in a silent question. Lexa smiles and lifts her hips to help Clarke slide down her underwear and throw them to the side. Lexa pulls Clarke back down on top of her and hears a murmured, “Gorgeous” as Clarke kisses her collarbone. They both gasp as they feel their full skin-on-skin contact for the first time. Clarke slips her thigh between Lexa’s legs that elicits a moan from the girl beneath her. 

Lexa sucks on Clarke’s bottom lip and holds her ass as they start grinding into each other. They lose themselves as they rock back and forth and kiss till their lips are swollen. Clarke starts to slowly kiss her way down Lexa’s body, being sure to kiss and suck at each little part of Lexa she can get her mouth on. The sensation is overwhelming and the sight of Clarke descending down her body is too much for her, and before she realises it she’s crying.

Clarke makes her way back up immediately kissing the tears away as she whispers, “I’m here baby.” She continues to kiss her sweetly before saying, “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She traces her tattoo on her arm lightly, comforting the girl beneath her. Suddenly Lexa is pulling her in for a passionate kiss, nodding when she pulls back. 

Clarke starts her descent down Lexa’s body again, just as careful and loving as she was before. When she finally reaches Lexa’s hipbones she kiss each one, before continuing down to kiss her inner thighs making Lexa shaking in anticipation.

Finally, turning her attention to Lexa’s dripping core she leans in and lightly kisses her clit while looking up at her, before dipping down and taking a long lick from bottom to top. The moan Lexa releases is louder than any Clarke has ever heard from her girlfriend. She swipes the juices up and starts to circle her clit till Lexa is whimpering above her. She picks up her pace and before long the brunette is moaning her name, while her thighs clench around the blonde’s head and her back arches off the bed. It’s the most beautiful thing Clarke’s seen.

As she comes down from her high, Clarke crawls her way back up Lexa’s body and lays down on her stomach next to her holding her close. The brunette faces her, a lazy smile in place noticing a wicked scar on the blonde’s back shoulder blade and a constellation tattoo on the other. 

“You’re the amazing one,” Lexa says breathlessly. 

Clarke chuckles and turns on her side to face Lexa. Who immediately pushes Clarke onto her back and straddles her. Clarke’s breath catches at the sight of the brunette, hair going everywhere, with flexed muscles sitting on top of her. Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke passionately before whispering, “Time for me to take care of you princess.” Clarke’s eyes darken in anticipation as Lexa starts to slowly work her way down her pale body. Taking extra care at Clarke’s breasts. She kisses light scars that litter Clarke’s hips and looks up at her beauty with concern. The blonde frowns slightly, and she’s unsure of whether it’s from the fact that she stopped or from the question that’s on the tip of her tongue. _It’s not time to ask_. 

She moves lower to kiss Clarke’s shaking thighs and smirks when she hears the blonde moan when she gives her short bites. When Lexa finally licks her where she wants though, all the waiting suddenly became worthwhile. She’s pretty sure the surrounding cabins and all the animals outside heard her moans and yells of pleasure as Lexa made her cum twice in a row. 

The two of them kept at it, memorizing each other’s scars and freckles as they explored each other’s bodies into the early hours of the morning. The couple had been seeing stars all night, before they eventually passed out from exhaustion. They held onto each other tightly as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before Christina Grimmie passed away (#RIPChristina), and when I was writing it I pictured Lexa's cover of Counting Stars to be similar to hers. You can listen to her cover here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNtB69lIS9I
> 
> Here's a version of Serenade which happens to be one of my favorite songs on the piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arqouwfIKzU
> 
> I hope that my writing during the piano scene was good, and not boring or awkward. Let me know what you guys think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: There is homophobia and slurs during the section after the boat ride. There's a brief mention of self harm such as in the last chapter.
> 
> Clexa goes to Carowinds and it's cute af

Clarke has been awake for a couple of minutes, lazily tracing Lexa’s tattoos as she watches the beautiful girl sleep next to her. As she runs her fingers down the geometric tattoo going down her spine again she sees Lexa starting to stir awake.

“Morning,” Clarke whispers with a smile.

Lexa turns around and nuzzles her nose into Clarke’s neck and hums happily in response. Clarke laughs at her girlfriend and pulls her in closer by her waist to hold her tight. They lay there for a while content in each other’s embrace.

“You gonna get up sleepy?,” Clarke asks after a while.

“Shhhh,” Lexa says as she smiles into her neck.

Clarke grins and goes back to stroking Lexa’s tattoos absentmindedly.

“You like my tattoos?,” Lexa asks sleepily.

Clarke momentarily stops in her ministrations, before continuing to trace the patterns. “I do,” she says and after a moment adds, “Tell me about them?”

Lexa smiles and looks up at Clarke. “I got my tribal tattoo the day I turned 18 because I knew it would piss my parents off,” she starts out, which makes Clarke laugh. “I’ve always liked the idea of armband tattoos. At first I only got the one band. I added the second band after I dated Costia. Not for her in particularly, but for the realization that I could love someone.”

Clarke scrunches her eyebrows up and asks, “What do you mean?”

Lexa bits her lip and looks down hesitantly before asking, “Do you see the swirling pattern in the bands?”

“Yes,” she says.

Lexa exhales slowly before looking up and saying, “They symbolize the drowning sensation ‘love’. I got the first band when I accepted and decided to love myself for who I am. I got the second when I realized I was capable of loving someone else.”

“Lex…,” Clarke says softly as she stops stroking the tattoo. _This girl deserves all the love in the world._

Looking back down Lexa says, “I got my back tattoo shortly after I got up to NYU. The city inspired the geometric look.”

“What’s the meaning behind it?,” Clarke asks curiously.

“How do you know there’s a meaning?,” Lexa asks with a raised brow.

Clarke huffs and smiles slightly before saying, “You don’t seem like the kind of person who gets a tattoo for the hell of it.”

Lexa smiles slightly and says, “You’re right.”

Clarke grins and waits expectantly. Lexa’s smiles falls slightly and she turns so Clarke can see her back. “The dark circle and other spots at the bottom represents my past and my roots,” she says and Clarke traces them. “The empty circle at the top ascending represents me. The line connecting them is symbolic of my inability to detach myself from my past,” she says bitterly.

Clarke continue to trace the tattoo thinking of what best to say in response to the girl in front of her. “Your past shapes you into the person you are. Though it may be terrible in a lot of senses, I’m happy you turned out the way you did. I like you a lot Lexa,” she says seriously.

Lexa sighs, “I know Clarke. There’s definitely a sense of dread in the tattoo, but also one of hope. It reminds me of how far I’ve come as well.”  
Clarke nods as she strokes up and down Lexa’s back. “What about the infinity symbol on your neck?,” she asked her.

Lexa closed her eyes enjoying Clarke’s touch. “I got that this year. Since I’ve been in college, I’ve been trying to figure out what I actually believe in and not what I was told to believe in. I talked in depth with Anya about it, and she introduced me to Buddhism. Her and her family are Buddhist and they’ve been a big help in learning how to practice it properly. I got the infinity tattoo in honor of reincarnation, as a symbol of our ever looping infinite lifetimes,” she explained simply.

Clarke’s eyes widened and she stopped her movements staring at Lexa. This caused the brunette to open her eyes and look at Clarke in question.

“Reincarnation?,” Clarke asked.

“Yes,” Lexa responded before scrunching up her brow and asking, “What do you believe in?”

Clarke paused for a moment before continuing her movements on Lexa’s soft skin. “I’m not really sure. My family went to church of course, but I never really got into Christianity. I’ve never liked the whole not having evidence to back up religions in general. Mainly because so much hate is spewed from religious people, who are ‘doing it in the name is of their God’. Which is bullshit, you don’t even have evidence that you’re God exists let alone that they’re right,” she said. After a moment she added, “However I’ve always liked non harmful spiritual things, like astrology. I even got my sign’s constellation tattooed on my shoulder blade.” 

Clarke unwrapped herself from Lexa and turned on her stomach so Lexa could see her tattoo. Lexa traced the little stars and the dotted lines that connected them. 

“I’m a Leo,” she explained as she leaned into Lexa’s touch.

Lexa thought for a moment before saying, “I’m a Sagittarius I think.” Clarke’s smile grew wider in response.

Lexa continued to move her hand along Clarke’s back till she came to her left shoulder blade to a wicked looking scar. It looked like giant claw marks coming down her shoulder blade. She started to lightly trace the scars.

“What happened?,” Lexa asked softly.

“When I was little I wanted to ride my bike around the city like ‘the big kids did’, but my parents didn’t want me to for obvious reasons. Well me being stubborn, I went out and did it anyways,” she said making Lexa chuckle. 

“I tried crossing the street of a busy intersection and veered off the road when a car, black as a panther, almost hit me and I went flying off my bike. There had been a wreck at that intersection earlier that week and the metal guard rail was fucked up and jagged. I flew right into it on my shoulder and it dug into my skin leaving those scars. I had to get a ton of stitches and my parents wouldn’t let me ride my bike for months,” Clarke explained. 

“Wow. I’m glad you didn’t get more hurt than you did,” Lexa said concerned.

“Me too,” she said. Noticing the still prevalent concerned etched on her girlfriend’s face she added with a laugh, “I’m fine Lex, it happened forever ago.” 

Lexa’s facial features relax some, but she still looked at the scar with concern. Clarke simply rolled her eyes and leans in for a long kiss, which quickly turns into hands roaming over each other’s still naked bodies. When the kiss finally breaks Clarke chuckles as she whispers, “Stop being so concerned over scars that happened over a decade ago.”

Lexa groans as she looks over at Clarke. Her hand moves to Clarke’s hips as she traces the light scars still there. _What about the scars from this decade?_ She looks up at Clarke to see light flooding down on her giving her an angelic glow that makes her breath catch.

“Can we talk about something else?,” Lexa asks.

Clarke smirks as she replies with, “We don’t have to talk at all.”

Lexa grins like a fool as she props herself up and leans in to kiss Clarke, her hand quickly sliding south making the blonde moan into her mouth.

***

They walked into Carowinds 5 minutes ago and were currently standing in the middle of the small white bridge that leads into the park as Lexa seriously studies the map.

“We’ll hit the rides as we circle around the park. We should go on the Intimidator and Nighthawk here, then head to the left and go through the kids section to work our way up to the Furry,” Lexa said authoritatively. 

“Okay commander,” Clarke said with a wink making Lexa blush. Clarke links her arm in Lexa’s and they make their way to the tall red coaster to the left. As they wait in line for the Intimidator, cheesy race videos play on screens in the outdoor line. Lexa looks practically ecstatic looking up at the coaster. 

“We should head straight for the Furry around dinner time if we’re not already there by that time. The lines are the shortest around mealtimes,” Clarke suggested as they moved forward along the metal railing.

Lexa nods and says, “That’s a good idea. We’ll add that to the plan.”

Clarke chuckles at her girlfriend’s seriousness.

***

“That was amazing!,” Lexa said wide eyed at Clarke as they walked out of the exit. 

“It was,” Clarke said as she grinned before teasingly adding, “Though I’m pretty sure you were closing your eyes the entire time.”

Lexa blushed as they crossed the busy sidewalk towards the blue coaster. “I..umm...I was,” she stuttered out.

Clarke rubbed Lexa’s arm a little concerned, “Are you okay with coasters? We don’t have to ride them.”

“I am!,” she said a little too quickly before adding, “The last one was so much fun. I just have an issue with heights sometimes. I can just close my eyes. I’ll be fine as long as I do that.”

Clarke squeezed her hand and said, “Okay,” before giving her a kiss on the cheek making Lexa’s blush even redder than before.

As they near the front of the line the Night Hawk, the coaster goes by over their heads, and something becomes apparent to them. 

“You lay down facing the ground on this ride?,” Lexa said with concern. 

“We don’t have to ride Lexa, there’s plenty of other coaster,” Clarke said quickly.

Lexa looks pale and scared, but she steals her face back and shakes her head before saying, “No, we’re already this close.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to,” Clarke said trying to give her a way out.

Lexa shakes her head as they move forward into the little metal stalls waiting for the next empty coaster. After buckling up the harness and having the metal support come down on their legs the seats start to lean back. Lexa looks to be on the edge of a panic attack. Clarke quickly finds her hand and holds it tight, causing the brunette to look towards her as the cart moves backwards from their point of view.

“It’s going to be okay, I’m here,” Clarke said reassuringly.

Lexa nervously stares at Clarke, who is showered in light with eyes so blue they pop from the bright sky.

“It’ll be like flying,” she said.

“I don’t want to fly, ” Lexa said quietly.

They’re nearing the top and Clarke frowns slightly. “Fly with me in the sky for a while?,” Clarke asks before adding, “We have forever to be on the ground.”  
Lexa swallows before squeezing her hand and gives her a small nod.

Just like that they tip over the top and the cart twists so that they’re facing the ground. Wind is rushing in their ears as the dip into a nosedive towards a small lake near the line they just waited in. Clarke is smiling wide, and never lets go of Lexa’s hand during the ride. Lexa closes her eyes for most of it, but she found herself glancing at Clarke when she built up the courage to open her eyes. The joy she saw was worth it every time.

***

The couple walks hand-in-hand, Lexa hasn’t let go since the coaster, towards the kids area. As they get closer it becomes clear that the kids area is Charlie Brown themed. 

“You okay Lex?,” Clarke asks concerned.

She nods and squeezes Clarke’s hand in reassurance.

Clarke rubbed her thumb across Lexa’s hand before saying, “Just making sure. You looked like you were panicking a little bit on the last ride.”

Lexa stops them in the middle of the sidewalk. Children running around with their tired looking parents and bright carnival-type rides all around them.

“I was,” she starts before adding, “But I had a certain girl in the sky with me, a sky girl, who was there to keep me grounded while we were flying.”

Clarke’s breath caught. _How does this girl come up with these lines?_ She picked up their linked hands and gently kisses Lexa’s hand before playfully saying, “So I’m a sky girl now?”

Lexa smiled before pulling her along towards a fun looking boat ride in the back left corner of the area. “Would you prefer something else?,” she asks playfully.  
Clarke grins and says with a laugh, “Well the girl part doesn’t seem very unique or special. The name should fit the person after all.”

The couple is able to walk right onto the little spinning boat kid ride with another family and a few pairs of kids. They buckle into their boat facing each other waiting for the ride to start.

“I can see why they call you princess,” Lexa says jokingly.

Clarke playfully slaps her arm as the boats start slowly going up and down like waves, as they move in a circle.

“I got it,” Lexa says with a grin.

Clarke raises an eyebrow and asks, “Got what?”

“Sky princess,” Lexa says triumphantly, expecting another slap to her arm.

It doesn't come though. Clarke’s breath catches for a second time in the past few minutes, and it’s not because the boats have started spinning. A small smile touches her lips and a warm feeling spreads through her.

“I like it,” she says softly.

Lexa’s eyes widen a bit in surprise before a small smile graces her lips as well. The ride slows to a stop and while everyone else is unbuckling and leaving their boats the couple stare at each other fondly.

“I believe this is when we get out sky princess,” Lexa says sweetly.

Clarke grins and leans over to kiss Lexa on the cheek before getting out.

***

“-hat is wrong with you dykes?! This is a FAMILY park. And this is the CHILDREN’S section. How dare you flaunt around with your disgusting PDA?!”

The couple has turned around to see who is yelling at them, when they notice it’s the middle aged father from the family on the boat ride. He had followed them the short distance away from the boat ride to the carousel they’re standing next to in the middle of the shady kids area.

“Excuse you, but what is wrong with you?,” Clarke said heatedly.

At this point people have stopped and started to stare around them. Mostly older couples who are looking at Clarke and Lexa disapprovingly while their own children cry or run around. 

“Nothing’s wrong with me! I live my life right, like the good Lord intended. YOU on the other hand, need to control yourselves or leave,” he says angrily.

“You’re the one who needs to control yourself. You’re making a scene,” Clarke said through gritted teeth glaring at the older man.

“You two were making a scene while you were kissing each other on a children’s ride!,” he says disgusted.

“I gave my girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, on that ride. That is appropriate PDA around children,” Clarke says exasperated. 

Lexa has found a clear path to the right of the carousel away from the crowd, and is waiting on an opportunity to drag Clarke away from the angry man and the disapproving crowd.

“Listen here you fucking dykes, there is NO appropriate level of your disgusting PDA in front of ANYONE! Especially CHILDREN!!,” the main says furiously before he starts striding towards them.

Lexa winces. _Time to go_. She grabs Clarke by the hand and starts to drag her towards the escape route. “Language sir. There are children here,” Clarke gets out before she lets Lexa lead them away.

The couple sprints through the kids area in a blur, the older overweight man quickly gives up on chasing them. They veer off to the left when they come to an intersection and end up in a line next to a metal warehouse with a blue and grey coaster coming out of it.

“I, can’t, believe, him,” Clarke says in between breaths. 

“I know, all you did was kiss me on the cheek,” Lexa says panting slightly as she looks around quickly as if they’re about to be attacked.

“I can’t believe he would yell those things in front of children. Who he claimed to be concerned for,” Clarke says shaking her head in disbelief.

Lexa frowns and they continue forward in the line. “People who blindly hate like that tend to hid behind ‘excuses’ for their hatred. Such as the well being of children or religious reasons,” Lexa says.

Clarke frowns with anger present on her face as she says, “That’s bullshit. Why do people do that?,” she asks rhetorically.

“They’re disgusted and/or scared of something they don’t understand, so they attack it with hate. Reasoning with them can only go so far, especially if their opinion is the popular opinion of the area,” Lexa says sadly.

“I know Lex, I just don’t understand the mentality of it. They should still be told off, and called out for their ignorance and hatred,” Clarke says as they start to climb the outdoor metal stairs.

“They should, but it should be done with caution. I admire that you can do that. I’ve never been able to,” she says quietly.

Clarke’s eyebrows scrunch up and asks, “With caution?,” choosing to ignore everything else she said.

Lexa sighs and leans against the rail looking over at the interactive dinosaur exhibit next to them. “Things could get violent if you call someone out like that. People don’t exactly respond kindly to it. Remember Baltimore?,” Lexa says.

Clarke nods before saying, “Yeah and you took care of those guys, thankfully. Why are you stressing caution now and not then?”

“In Baltimore it was three drunk guys who didn’t know how to take no for an answer and started a fight. The rest of the restaurant paid us no attention or they we’re shocked and tried to help. The opinion those guys had was not the popular opinion of the area. The man from the kid’s area opinion is the popular opinion of this area. If you paid any attention to the crowd forming around us, you would see that they mostly agreed with him,” Lexa says seriously.

Clarke thinks back to the crowd and remembers some disapproving faces, but she didn’t pay them much attention since she was so focused on the bigot in front of her. “Do you think things could have gotten that bad? I mean we’re in a park and there was kids around..,” she said concerned.

Lexa’s expression softened and she rubs Clarke’s back reassuringly. “I don’t think they would have been too bad within the park, but who’s to say someone from that crowd finds us in the parking lot later? Then who knows. I can handle a few people, but I can’t handle a mob. I want to fight these issues in a courtroom not physically,” she says.

Clarke looks at her girlfriend with a mix of admiration and guilt. _She’s obviously had to deal with this more than I have_. “I’ll try to pick my battles more wisely next time. I’m just used to being in areas where there isn’t much backlash to calling people out on their hatred,” she says as they line up to get into the coaster.

“I know. Sometimes it’s best to concede a battle to win a war. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice Clarke,” Lexa says.

Clarke looks at her quizzically before nodding and getting into the dangling seats for the fast coaster.

***

Clarke and Lexa spent the next couple of hours going on the different types of coasters and rides through the park. Around dinnertime the girls followed Clarke’s suggested and headed for the Furry, which in fact did have much shorter lines than normal. Lexa sparingly opened her eyes on it, since it was the tallest coaster, but she enjoyed every second of it. When the sun starts to set they make their way to the back center of the park where there’s a ton of games to play and win prizes from.

The couple jumps in on a water gun game with a family of three, including a younger boy wearing a pokemon shirt who is staring up at the prizes of pokemon plushies with determination in his eye. When the buzzer sounds they fire their water guns at the target and watch their markers head up towards the top for the finish. Clarke’s marker reaches the top just before the young boy’s.

“We have a winner! #4 what prize would you like?,” the young worker asks a little too enthusiastically. 

Clarke notices the defeated and tearful look in the boy’s face. She turns to the young boy and asks, “What prize would you like?”

He blinks and looks up at her confused and says, “But...you won?”

“I know, but I don’t really want a prize. I just wanted to play to show this girl,” she points her thumb towards Lexa, “That I could beat her at it. Which I did.”

Lexa catches on to what Clarke is doing, and immediately starts complaining with, “Hey that was one round that hardly counts, I want a rematch.”

Clarke grins at her and turns back to the boy who has a small smile. He’s buying it. She continues with, “I thought it was only fair that you get the prize since you came in 2nd. So what would you like?”

The boy grins from ear to ear and excitedly answers, “Pikachu!”

The worker hands him over a small plush pikachu, and the boy immediately hugs it, then hugs a very surprised Clarke. The boy’s parents smile and give her a thankful look, as the family walks away.

Arms link around Clarke’s waist from behind and she smiles and leans into the embrace.

“That was very sweet of you sky princess,” Lexa whispers in her ear.

Clarke smile grows even wider, “Just making the grounders happy.”

Lexa eyes widen and her gaze dulls as if she’s remembering something. Clarke is about to ask her what was wrong, when Lexa shakes her head and pulls Clarke towards one of the ladder setups over an inflated padding. “Come on sky princess, I’m going to win you a new prize,” she says with a smile.

Lexa climbs the slanted ladder with precision and balance like nothing Clarke has ever scene. The guys in charge of the setup are shocked at how fast and easily she got to the end of the ladder. Clarke ends up getting a raccoon stuffed animal which makes Lexa roll her eyes but laughs anyways. They end up taking a picture before they leave with Clarke’s new raccoon in hand and the coasters and sunset in the background.

***

After they left Carowinds, the couple went to downtown Charlotte for some dinner and to walk around a bit. They didn’t stay out long though, since they were both exhausted from the day’s events. They end up finding a hotel outside the city, with a balcony facing the city. 

Clarke is standing on the balcony looking at the beautiful city lights with her wet wavy hair, waiting on Lexa who’s in the shower.

She posted the raccoon picture of them to instagram shortly after they left and it didn’t take long for her friends to spot it.

 

**O (9:40 pm):** THAT PICTURE IS SO CUTE OMG

**O (9:41 pm):** Also

**O (9:42 pm):** Why are you holding a raccoon?

 

**The Mechanic (10:14 pm):** That picture SCREAMS couple-y shit Griff

 

 **Me (10:35 pm):** Thanks guys. Yes, news flash couple does ‘couple-y shit’

 

**O (10:36 pm):** Am I the only one who wants to know about the raccoon?

 

 **Me (10:37 pm):** Lexa won it for me, she’s sweet like that :)

 **Me (10:37 pm):** I picked it bc it reminded me of her

 **Me (10:38 pm):** I realize now that that probably makes no sense to you both

 

**The Mechanic (10:40 pm):** *gags*

**The Mechanic (10:40 pm):** Wtf. She sounds like a keeper tho

 

**O (10:41):** EXPLAIN THE RACCOON

 

Clarke feels arms snake around her waist and smiles as she turns to see a sleepy looking Lexa. 

“Hey Lex,” Clarke says softly.

Lexa hums in response as she nuzzles into Clarke’s neck making the blonde chuckle.

“Why don’t we get you to bed,” Clarke suggests.

The brunette peaks up and mumbled, “Only if you’re coming too.”

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and leads her inside towards the bed, closing the door behind them. Lexa immediately crawls in, while Clarke plugs up her phone and turns off the remaining lights in the room. When she finally gets in bed she curls up to Lexa’s back, sliding an arm over her waist.

“I’m glad you came,” Lexa mumbles sleepily.

“Me too,” Clarke says as she kisses Lexa’s shoulder.

The two drift off to sleep content in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still waiting for someone to touch on the astrological crap I throw in*
> 
> This isn't my favorite chapter, but I LOVE chapter 10 so be excited for that. Let me know what you all think as usual :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: There's homophobia and slurs when they go to lunch
> 
> Pepsi vs Coke debate makes an appearance, and Clexa is adorable and sappy af. That's all I have to say.

Clarke is outside the car pumping gas. They’re about to leave Charlotte and currently have nothing else planned for their ‘road trip’, and they’re both extremely anxious about it considering they could easily make it home today. 

 

**Anya (11:40 am):** Just go to the beach or something

 

 **Me (11:40 am):** We both live near the beach, we could go there anytime.

 

**Anya (11:41 am):** Well im sure shes wanting to put off separating too

**Anya (11:41 am):** So shell take the excuse

 

 **Me (11:42 am):** How do you know that?

 **Me (11:43 am):** I am the epitome of anxiety right now

 

**Anya (11:43 am):** Stop being so dramatic. Just talk to your girl squirt

 

The driver side door opens then and Clarke slides in starting the car. She looks over to Lexa and gives her a small smile. Lexa can’t help but smile in response.

“So..,” Clarke starts.

Lexa swallows and resembles that of a frightened puppy as she waits for Clarke to continue. 

“I umm...,” Clarke shakes her head before continuing, “I guess we’re off.” She pull the car out of the gas station to head towards the interstate.

Lexa looks relieved and disappointed all at the same time. _God. Just talk to her Lexa_.

***

They’ve been on the road for over an hour and there’s been nothing but trees in view. Clarke interlaced their fingers shortly after they got on the interstate and they haven’t separated since. The soothing circles she’s making with her thumb has Lexa more relaxed. The farther they drive the darker the sky seems to get. _Perfect. Of course it would rain today_.

They’re content silence is interrupted when Clarke’s stomach growls. Resulting in the blonde’s face turning bright red and Lexa looking at the girl amused.

“Hungry?,” she asks raising an eyebrow.

Clarke bites her lower lip which draws Lexa’s attention immediately before saying, “Yeah. We didn’t exactly eat breakfast remember?”

Lexa blushes slightly before smirking and saying, “We had breakfast in bed.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped slightly, and her blush deepened at her words. She was just about to respond when Lexa’s stomach growls. Lexa looks down towards her stomach and rolls her eyes with a sigh, which makes Clarke laugh.

“Let’s get some lunch,” Clarke says through giggles.

Lexa looks around and scrunches her eyebrows while saying, “We’re in the middle of nowhere Clarke. Where are we going to stop?”

Clarke shrugs and pulls off at the next exit. There’s a green sign at the top of the off ramp that reads, ‘Winnsboro 12 miles’, with an arrow pointing to the right. Clarke turns immediately.

“There’s bound to be something down this way,” Clarke says. Lexa however looks unsure. “Plus I wouldn’t mind taking the scenic route with you,” she says softly.

Lexa’s expression softens and she squeezes Clarke’s hand in response.

***

They’ve been driving for 10 minutes and so far all they’ve seen is trees and the occasional trailer. Clarke’s still driving hopeful that they’ll receive food soon. They drive over a short bridge that runs over a long brown river. As they curve along the road the trees open up to an old huge brick mill on their right settled along the river. At the top of the old brick smoke stack flies a large confederate flag, overlooking all of the small town just down the road. Clarke’s face turns into a small frown, and Lexa is wide eyed as she starts looking frantically around. 

“Clarke it would be best if we got some sort of fast food,” Lexa says in a hurry.

Clarke looks at her with confusion and says, “I thought we were killing time?”

They’ve driven past three churches in less than a minute as they make their way into town. They stop at a light, or rather _the_ light of the town. Surrounding them are a short row of two story brick buildings that look like they were made in the 1800’s. Most of them look abandoned, and have ‘Trump, Make America Great Again’ signs taped to the windows.

“We are, but I think it would be best if we ‘killed time’ in an area that doesn’t regularly kill in general,” Lexa says quietly as she looks down at her phone.

Clarke eyes her girlfriend before continuing straight through the light slowly. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit? I mean yes we’re in the definition of the ‘deep south’ but I think we’ll be fine eating and leaving.”

She spots a small restaurant on the left hand side with a sign that reads, ‘Bobby’s BBQ’ with a pig on it. Clarke pulls in and parks in front of the window lined front, but does not turn off the car or unbuckle her seatbelt. She looks over at Lexa, who looks tense as she messes around on her phone.

Clarke sighs and takes Lexa’s chin and guides her so they look into each other’s eyes. “Lexa we don’t have to eat here if you’re that concerned,” she says seriously, “I pulled over because I know we’re both hungry and this place doesn’t seem to have a fast food place or I’d go there.”

Lexa bites her lip and still looks worried. “We can try googling the area and finding a larger city if you’re more comfortable with that?,” Clarke suggests.

The brunette sighs and says, “I already tried. There isn’t anything till we hit Columbia, and that’s 40 mins away.”

Lexa’s stomach grumbles again and they both frown. “I’m from a town like this Clarke. I know how they are with… people like us. I’m just worried for our safety,” Lexa says with a frown.

“Hey pretty girl,” Clarke says as she rubs Lexa’s arm, “We can keep driving. Or we can try being in and out here,” she says with a point to the red building in front of them. 

“Whatever you want,” Clarke says sincerely.

It’s Clarke’s stomach that growls this time, and Lexa sighs before saying, “Let’s eat here. I umm... would feel better if we tried to avoid PDA though,” she says a little unsure to Clarke.

Clarke frowns but nods, “If that’ll make you feel better.”

The couple get out and walk past the windows towards the door of the small restaurant. Clarke holds the door open for Lexa making her blush slightly as she walks through. They’re met with the sight of a white bar top with two elderly men sitting there with a kitchen window in view. The floor is covered in old cracked white tiles, and the walls are lined with torn up red booths and some scattered tables. There’s a family to their left by the front windows, and a group of young boys dressed in camo on the right. When Clarke closes the door everyone in the place looks at them.

_Well this is awkward_. A far too perky blonde waitress with a name-tag that reads ‘Brittany’ comes up to them. “Well hey there! I haven’t seen y’all around here before. Sit where ya like and I’ll be there short-lay,” she says as she walks behind the counter.

The couple nods and walks to a booth that is a far away from everyone as possible. They grab the menu as soon as they sit down. 

“This menu has like 10 options,” Clarke says.

Lexa nods and says, “I’m not surprised.”

Just as Clarke was going to reply Britney shows up with a notepad in hand. “What’ll you have to drink sweetie?,” she asks Clarke.

“Coke,” Clarke says distractedly.

“We only have Pepsi here ma’am,” Brittany says bluntly.

Clarke looks up then and says, “Sweet tea then.”

Brittany give a tight smile and blinks her overcoated eyes before looking at Lexa expectantly.

“Pepsi please,” the brunette says.

Brittany nods and walks off to get their drinks. Lexa nudges Clarke’s foot under the table, which makes the blonde give a small smile.

“Why on earth would you try and order a Coke here Clarke?,” Lexa asks amused.

“Didn’t think it would be a problem,” Clarke replies.

“No small town restaurant in South Carolina will have Coke over Pepsi. The lady looked like she was trying not to tell you off,” Lexa says chuckling quietly.

“I didn’t notice,” Clarke says laughing.

“It was pretty obvious,” Lexa says giggling.

“I was too busy admiring you,” Clarke says quietly.

Lexa’s giggling caught in her throat and her face softened as she looked at Clarke with adoration. Their moment was broken as Brittany places their drinks on the table. As she’s pulling out her notepad she asks, “So where are ya’ll from anyhow?”

“Walterboro,” Lexa says quickly with a small smile. Clarke simply raises an eyebrow.

“That’s down aways. You on a trip or something?,” she asks nosily as she clicks her pen.

“We’re coming back down from school,” Clarke answers a little uncomfortable with all these questions.

“You go to school with some yankees or somethin’?,” Brittany asks with wide eyes and disgust in her voice.

“Yes. We’re ready to order,” Lexa says quickly when she sees Clarke obvious anger. 

Brittany looks a little shocked at her words, but shakes her head and writes down their orders before heading back to the kitchen. 

“What the fuck is her problem,” Clarke said angrily.

“People here don’t like the north Clarke. Some of them don’t think the civil war ended,” Lexa says tiredly.

Clarke groans and runs her fingers through her hair mumbling, “I know.”

As they wait for their food the teenage boys have taken to sending them winks and kisses, along with some other inappropriate gestures, which both girls have ignored to the best of their abilities. Brittany is over talking with family in the front. 

“Hey there darling I’ll show you ‘round the place real good,” the older looking boy says with a creepy grin.

“Come on over and spend some time with the men of the place,” the other one says with a wink.

_That’s it_. “Would you shut it. Can’t you see we’re not interested,” Clarke hisses at them in anger. Just as she’s about tell them off some more when Lexa laid a hand over Clarke’s hand on the table to get her to stop. The blonde turns to look at Lexa and then back at the boys, before huffing and turning back to Lexa.

Brittany is storming over with a glare on her face followed by the tall man from the family in the front. “I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave,” she spits out.

“Why?,” Clarke says in confusion.

“Tyler here said he saw you two getting all touchy in your car before you came in,” she says disgusted before continuing with, “We don’t serve dykes here. Get out.”

“What the h-,” Clarke starts off angrily before she’s cut off by, “Those lesbians were just holding hands and told us to leave them alone,” says one of the teen boys.  
“Yeah we were just tryin’ to give them some good ole’ southern boy hospitality,” said the other.

Brittany and the man turn back at the couple with hard her glares this time. “Get the fuck outta here ya faggots!,” says the man with a point to the door.

The couple stands and Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand quickly pulling her to the door while she’s yelling at them. “-ucked up how you all are acting. We’re just peop-,” she cuts herself off as she ducks out of the way of a glass being thrown towards her. They’re in the car quickly and Clarke starts it and pulls out of the place to the left. 

“-he fuck is wrong with those people,” Clarke angrily continues her rant as she drives aimlessly.

Lexa takes her hand and starts running soothing circles which calms her a bit.

“Are you okay?,” Lexa asks quietly.

After a moment Clarke sighs and says, “Yeah. I’m just angry,” a grumble from her stomach, “...And hungry.”

“Me too. I’ll look up how to get back to the interstate,” Lexa says as she starts to fiddle with her phone.

They pass a large white and brick building on their left with what appears to be motel rooms, before the sign, ‘White Oak Conference Center - Christian Retreat’, with large wooden crosses behind it. Clarke sighs and continues to drive forward till Lexa tells her to turn left. 

“How are you so calm right now?,” Clarke asks with scrunched up brows.

“Is that the first time you’ve been kicked out of somewhere for your sexuality?,” Lexa asks while reading directions.

“You answered my question with a question,” Clarke says with a raised brow.

Lexa sighs and turns towards the blonde saying, “I look calm, but I assure you I’m freaking out on the inside because we’re still not out of this area yet.”

The blonde frowns and rubs her hand as she continues to drive. A moment passes before she quietly says, “That is the first time that has happened to me.”

Lexa frowns and looks at her girlfriend. “It wasn’t for me. Far from it,” she says with an eyeroll before continuing with, “I’ve learned to expect it in certain areas like this.”

“I should have listened to you from the beginning,” Clarke says quietly.

Lexa squeezes her hand and reassuringly says, “Hey princess,” which draws Clarke to look towards her, “There was no where else to go. You we’re just trying to get us some food.”

Clarke pouts slightly before saying, “Yes, but I haven’t been taking your concerns as seriously as I should. We could have kept driving.”

“Hey what’s done is done. I do not blame you for that. You’re not used to it, and I hope that you never are. I hope that someday I won’t be anymore,” she says trailing off. 

Clarke squeezes her hand and whispers, “Maybe someday.”

***

It’s currently pouring rain and they’re sitting in the car eating their fast food in an Arby’s parking lot in Columbia. Clarke has her seat pushed back with her knees up on the steering wheel, and has already managed to accidentally hit the horn twice. Lexa has her feet stretched out on the ground and keeps glancing over at Clarke. 

“This is soooooo good,” Clarke says practically moaning into her burger.

Lexa hums in agreement not trusting her voice as she continues to devour her fries. She squirted out some ketchup on the outside of their bag which she has been using for her fries. Clarke has been stealing some every so often for her own. When they’re almost done with their meal, Clarke takes her pink and dips it the ketchup and attempts to wipe it on Lexa’s cheek, but she moves back and it lands on her jawline. Clarke bends over laughing when she sees the grumpy pout Lexa gives her.

She wipes that pout away when she bends over the console and licks the ketchup off Lexa’s jaw, before she starts to leave a trail of kisses. Lexa captures her lips as soon as they’re in reach, and the pair lose themselves in each other as rain pours down and greasy bags are discarded for pulled lips and hands tangled in hair. When they pull back they are breathless as they stare into each other’s eyes with pupils blown wide, in a moment of lust and love as they come back down to the ground. 

Lexa traces her thumb over Clarke’s lips and she closes her eyes as she leans in and savours the touch. “Clarke,” she says softly which causes the blonde to open her eyes,  
“You’re beautiful.”

A smile takes over Clarke’s face as she leans back in capturing Lexa’s lips once again in a kiss that’s more smiles than movement for the both of them.

***

It’s still raining and they’ve been driving down I-26 and are about to come up to the exit to get onto I-95 to take them home. _We’re only 30 minutes from home. Think Lexa. Think_.

“Clarke…,” Lexa starts off unsure.

“Yes Lex?,” Clarke asks turning to her.

Mile marker 169 just past them and she sees Clarke flick her turn signal.

“Stay straight!,” Lexa blurts out.

Clarke raises her eyebrows in surprise but continues past their exit. “Never thought I would hear you say that to me,” Clarke says with a chuckle.

Lexa rolls her eyes but laughs at her joke.

After a few minutes of driving Clarke asks with a smile on her face, “So where are we going?”

“Charleston,” Lexa says simply.

“Why Charleston?,” Clarke asks curious.

“Why not?,” Lexa counters with a smile. Clarke smiles back and the two continue to drive through the rain. 

***

They got a motel room just outside Charleston and decided on staying in since it is still pouring rain outside. They’ve been laying in bed talking for the past couple of hours, and had ordered pizza to be delivered to their room for dinner.

“Tell me about home,” Lexa says softly as she strokes Clarke’s arm from their laid down position on the bed. Clarke tenses slightly, but then melts further into Lexa as she thinks of where to start.

“What do you want to know?,” Clarke asks looking up at the brunette.

“Everything,” Lexa whispers with a smile.

“My mom’s house is in Ardsley Park in South Central Savannah. It’s like right by the hospital my mom works at. It’s a two story white house, with a large porch and a pool in the back. There are these huge southern oak trees with spanish moss covering them in the front that I really miss,” she says.

“Well you’ll get to see them soon,” Lexa says somberly. 

Clarke looks up and says, “You will too,” but it comes out more as a question.

“I will,” Lexa says reassuringly with a smile.

Clarke can’t help but smile and capture her lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

“What’s our plan? I mean I live an hour from here. When do you want to go back?,” Lexa asked nervously.

Clarke frowns and says, “When do I want to go back? Never. When should we go back? Tomorrow night or the next day.”

“I vote ‘the next day’,” Lexa says.

“The next day it is then,” Clarke says grinning.

Lexa grins and the two get lost in each other for the countless time this night. They’re stirred out of their trance from a knock at the door. Clarke reluctantly gets up and pays the pizza delivery guy, before bringing in their pizza. She places the box on the bed and sits next to Lexa as they start to eat.

“So tell me more about home,” Lexa says through bites.

“Well there’s lots of art galleries in the area and I visit them often. I also go to the beach a lot to think or have fun or just get out of the house,” she says while she grabs another slice.

“Why go to the beach when you have a pool?,” Lexa asks.

“I’ve always liked the beach more I guess. I like seeing the horizon and the sense of life in the beach,” Clarke explains.

Lexa hums in response and she gets another slice. “I’ve always preferred pools. They’re a more controlled environment. There’s no surprises, which I like,” she says.

“I can see the appeal. Where do you go to swim when you’re at home?,” Clarke asks curiously.

“Polis Community Pool,” she says and then adds, “I used to be a lifeguard there in high school.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and her jaw goes slack slightly at the thought of Lexa as a lifeguard. _Fucking hell that’s hot_. She quickly turns her lips into a smirk and says, “Let me know if you ever want to practice mouth-to-mouth.”

Lexa blushes slightly before saying, “Clarke we were literally just kissing.”

“And?,” Clarke says with a smirk.

Lexa pushes the box farther away from them before smirking and saying, “How about now?”

Clarke hums in agreement and lies back as Lexa starts to kiss her. Just as her head hits the pillow Lexa blows out a puff of air into Clarke’s mouth making her still in surprise while Lexa starts laughing like an idiot.

“I should not be surprised,” Clarke says with a sigh as Lexa continues to laugh. Clarke starts laughing with her after a moment and ends up tackling her down to cuddle.

“Any plans of returning to Polis?,” Clarke asks. 

“I plan on talking with the owner when I get back and see if I can take up the position again for the summer. I’m sure my parents will expect me to pitch in some money for staying there,” she says looking up at Clarke.

Clarke hums in response and traces Lexa’s jaw with her fingers and whispers, “Tell me about your home.”

“My parents live in a doublewide in the middle of nowhere. There’s a bunch of trees that surround the house, and if you go in the back past the trees there’s an old abandoned watertower in a field. I go there a lot to think. My room, if you can even call it that, is basically just a bed and where they store things now. Most of my stuff is at Anya’s parents up in Boston or with me,” she says.

“Do you miss anything there?,” Clarke asks.

“I miss my cousins, the woods, and the view from the watertower. The sky that is, not so much the view down,” Lexa says with a small chuckle. 

“I think we asked each other the wrong thing, or answered the wrong way,” Clarke says suddenly with scrunched up eyebrows.

“What do you mean?,” Lexa asked confused.

“We asked about our homes, but they obviously aren’t our homes. They’re just the houses we grew up in,” she explains.

Realization spread over Lexa’s face. “Ask me again,” Lexa says quietly.

“Tell me about your home,” Clarke whispers.

“My home is not a place, but the feeling I have when I look at the stars, and when I’m with friends,” she starts. She places her hand softly on Clarke’s cheek before she continues with, “And when I’m with you. Especially when I’m with you. It’s warmth and safety which doesn’t seem possible. The comfort and joy I receive from it is worth fighting for everyday.”

“Ask me,” Clarke says tearily.

“Tell me about home,” Lexa whispers while wiping a tear away. 

“Home is when I look at the ocean and when I paint a new moment. It’s the friends who surround me and it’s my beautiful girlfriend when she holds me tight at night. No matter what city we’re in, or what bed,” she says chuckling, “It’s the best feeling I’ve ever known.”

Lexa smiles wider as she leans in to capture her princess’s lips in a teary and passionate kiss. Pizza box long forgotten, the pair lose themselves in the moment as the rain comes down and the sun sinks lower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***The restaurant they go to at lunch is not actually in Winnsborro. Though a restaurant like it could very well exist in that area. I didn't want to degrade an actual restaurant there I haven't been to, so instead I modeled it after a place in my hometown that I have been kicked out of. Also I based the confederate flag on the mill stack on my hometown's old mill, which is hanging a block away from my house :))))))))))))) #Yay
> 
> Anyways tell me what you guys think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: There's homophobia and slurs when they're about to leave from dinner.
> 
> Clexa goes to the beach, they're adorable as HECK, and then they go hangout in Charleston. Shout out to the real MVP The Waiter™

Lexa is driving them to Folly beach currently, and incredibly focused on all the traffic around them this early in the morning. It seems everyone is starting to arrive for the upcoming memorial weekend. 

“It’s not even 8 am yet. Why is there this much traffic?,” she asks as they stop once again after moving a few feet.

“It’s Thursday. Everyone is trying to make a vacation out of Memorial Day Weekend. Plus the traffic is always bad in the morning here,” Lexa says as she stares ahead.

Clarke just groans in response, but stops when she feels Lexa lay a hand on her thigh. 

***

They managed to snag one of the last parking spots available at the pier, much to the girls' delight. Lexa goes around the back to grab the towels they brought from their hotel and the black backpack full of water, snacks, and sunscreen they picked up before heading here. Clarke grins and starts dragging Lexa towards the beach entrance under the pier by her free hand.

Once they get onto the beach, it is clear that every inch of the shady area under the pier has been taken, so they head over to the right and find a spot near the water to set their stuff down. Clarke immediately starts stripping, throwing her t-shirt and shorts haphazardly on the sand leaving her in a baby blue bikini that makes her eyes pop.

Lexa is momentarily frozen taking in the blonde beauty in front of her, who seems to have literal glow around her. When Clarke catches her staring she grins wider and sends her a wink, causing the brunette to blush and look down. Lexa starts slowly removing her shirt and shorts, folding both of them and laying them on top of the black bag. Leaving her in a black bikini. 

Clarke is staring at her un-bashfully, taking in the expanse of tan skin and the tight muscles along her girlfriend’s body. Lexa notices her slacked jaw and hungry eyes, and reaches down for the sunscreen she brought. She saunters over to Clarke and stops inches from her holding up the bottle between them.

“May I? I don’t want you to get burnt,” Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke visibly swallows and nods closing her eyes.

Lexa starts spraying Clarke all over her body, taking extra time rubbing in the sunscreen on her chest and shoulders. Clarke lets out a groan when she feels Lexa rubbing her back behind her, whose hands seem to find their way around to her front more than they should.

Lexa snakes her hands around Clarke fully after a while and whispers, “All done,” by her ear as she holds her.

Clarke sighs and leans into the embrace for a moment before she grabs the bottle in Lexa’s hand and turns to face the brunette smirking.

“Your turn,” is all she says and Lexa smiles as closes her eyes for Clarke to spray her.

Clarke seems to have made it her mission turn every rub into a sexual one. Right when she thinks she’s done, _Thank God I can’t take much more of this_ , Clarke drops to her knees in front of her and starts rubbing her legs while she looks up to the brunette smirking. Lexa almost moans when she feels the blonde run her hands up purposefully close to brunette’s crotch. 

Suddenly Clarke is standing and smiling as she heads towards the water, leaving a worked up Lexa in her place. Lexa blinks a couple of times before turning noticing the blonde is at the edge of the water grinning at her. Lexa smiles and sprints towards her, kicking up water to spray Clarke when she gets close enough causing the blonde to squeal. They end up laughing and splashing each other till they’re both soaking wet. 

Lexa looks out to the ocean and sees the sun is starting to move higher into the sky, and that there isn’t anyone out in front of them currently. She holds out her hand to Clarke, who takes it immediately, and starts pulling her farther into the ocean. She looks back and notices that Clarke looks slightly unsure, so she stops and raises an eyebrow in question.

“I’m… umm… not the best swimmer. I usually just stay in the shallow areas or on the beach,” Clarke says as she looks down to the water.

“We don’t have to go out farther if you do not want to Clarke. However, I am a certified lifeguard, and I would never let anything happen to you out here,” Lexa says reassuringly.

Clarke looks up and sees nothing but sincerity in Lexa’s eyes. She nods with a smile before walking forward with her, earning her a beautiful smile from Lexa. When the water is near their shoulders, Clarke slips from a sudden drop off in the sand below. 

Lexa catches her before her head fully goes under and pulls her close as she moves them a few steps back from the drop off.

“Wow we haven’t been out here for a minute and I’m already saving you,” Lexa tries to joke. 

Clarke however glares at her girlfriend as best she can while she wipes the water from her face. She’s about to tell her off when she spots a large wave coming from behind Lexa. Just as it is about to hit them, Lexa jumps up lifting Clarke so that her head is above the wave, and receives a face full of water in return.

When they’re back down Lexa is wiping her own face from water, and looks up to see if Clarke is okay. She’s met with a concerned looking blonde.

“Thank you,” Clarke says quietly.

“No problem. I told you I would keep you safe,” Lexa says with a smile.

Before she can respond another wave comes. Lexa grabs Clarke’s waist and easily jumps over the small wave. The blonde puts her arms around Lexa’s neck as they come down and wraps her legs around her waist. Lexa moves her hands to hold where Clarke’s thighs meet her ass. Their noses are almost touching now and both girls are grinning enwrapped with each other.

“Hi,” Clarke whispers.

“Hello,” Lexa says as she ghosts her lips over the blonde’s.

Another wave comes and Lexa pulls back slightly and easily jumps it with Clarke in her arms.

When they’re back on the ground Clarke starts kissing along Lexa’s jawline till she reaches her lips. They lose themselves in the kiss, but Lexa still manages to feel the water pull away and jump in time for the next wave. They’re all quick kisses and giggles as they stay clung to each other as they flow along with the waves.

***

They’ve been laying out on the sand for the past hour taking in the sun. Clarke looks so at home here on the beach, and Lexa hasn’t been able to get her mind off of it. She’s taken several pictures of the girl, which earned her plenty of smiles, eye rolls, and the occasional bird directed at her. She cannot control the flood of warmth that settles through her, or the urge to kiss Clarke every opportunity she gets. Which is how they found themselves in a tickle fight rolling around in the sand, after Lexa kissed her for the umpteenth time while she was laying there.

Clarke currently has Lexa pinned and is attacking her stomach with her fingers making the brunette laugh fully and loudly, earning some curious glances from other beach goers. She pauses momentarily to admire the beautiful girl laughing under her. _I want to hear the laugh everyday_. Lexa takes the moment of relief to breathe. She notices the adoration pouring out from Clarke’s gaze, and uses this opportunity to lift her hips making the blonde fall forward. She immediately captures her lips and kisses her passionately, till she feels the same tickling sensation on her stomach again.

“Clar-ke, st-op!,” she says through laughs.

Clarke however just laughs and continues attacking the brunette under her.

“I we-nt, through all th-at trou-ble to save you,” she says through laughs, “and th-is, is hOW! Yo-u repay me?”

Clarke lets up a little on the tickling and leans down to capture Lexa’s lips. The kiss is sweet and broken from small laughs from both of them. Clarke soon moves down to put her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck to discreetly suck her neck as she tickles her. The sound Lexa lets out is some kind of mix between a moan and a laugh. It’s music to Clarke’s ears.

“Clar-ke,” Lexa says breathless.

Clarke hums in response and moves up to bite the girl’s ear. “Wanna go back to the hotel?,” she whispers in Lexa’s ears.

Not trusting her voice, Lexa nods vigorously. Clarke gets off of her and offers her a hand up and the couple starts collecting their things. Lexa’s leading them towards the exit, both of them noticing the disapproving looks they’re getting from others, but neither can bring themselves to care.

***

The couple grabbed some fast food for lunch on the way back to their hotel, and ate quietly in the car. The traffic had let up some, so the trip didn’t take as long as it did in the morning.

Clarke opens their room since Lexa’s holding the towels, and lets Lexa go through first. She watches the brunette go into the bathroom as she makes her way to plug up her phone. When she turns around she’s met with a sight that she wants to engrave in her memory.

Lexa is standing there looking at her nervously, with her hair wild and curly from the water earlier, while her shirt and shorts look wrinkled and slightly wet from the bikini underneath. _I swear she gets more adorable by the minute_. 

Clarke makes her way over to her girlfriend with a smile on her face as she wraps her arms around the taller girl’s waist. She looks up expectantly at her, noticing her lip is pulled in for a bite while she looks hesitantly at Clarke.

“I would like to take a shower,” Lexa says quietly.

“Oh okay. That’s a good idea,” Clarke says. _She’ll tell me what’s on her mind later_.

Lexa looks down and clears her throat before looking up at Clarke shyly saying, “I was hoping you would join me…”

Clarke’s eyebrows raise in surprise, _Oh now I see_ , before she breaks out into a huge grin. “It would be my pleasure,” she says with a smirk.

Lexa’s cheeks flood with blush and she nods mumbling something that Clarke doesn’t hear. 

Clarke grabs her hand and pulls her towards the bathroom. Clarke bends over to start the shower, and Lexa’s brain short circuits. _I’m so gay. I’m so gay. I’m so gay. I’m so-_

Clarke turns around to see a staring Lexa and smirks, making the brunette’s cheeks grow even darker. Lexa quickly turns to shut the door and starts discarding clothes quickly. It’s Clarke’s turn to stare openly as Lexa is pulling off her bikini. By the time Lexa is fully naked Clarke hasn’t removed a thing.

Lexa smirks and stands a bit taller as she passes by Clarke and gets into the shower. The blonde shakes her head and starts undressing so she can join Lexa. When she steps into the shower, she’s met with a sight that she can only describe as _heavenly_. 

Lexa is standing in front of her with her back to the shower head washing her hair under the stream. The same stream happens to be running down Lexa’s body in the most delicious way that Clarke is feeling weak in the knees just from the sight. 

After Lexa has rinsed her hair thoroughly, she opens her bright green eyes and smiles at Clarke as she steps over to let her into the stream. Clarke busies herself with washing the sand and salt out of her hair. Meanwhile Lexa is behind her and is using all of her willpower not to push Clarke up against the tiles and take her.

“Lex.”

She sees Clarke waving her closer and immediately steps into the stream with her, their bodies barely an inch apart. Clarke holds up a bottle of body wash in between them with a glint in her eye. Lexa visible swallows when she realizes what Clarke is getting at, before nodding and watching the girl squirt the pink gel into her hand. She puts the bottle down and rubs her hands together before she begins to lightly rub circles over Lexa’s collarbones. She moves her hands to massage her shoulders, making the brunette sigh and close her eyes in contentment. Clarke runs her hands over her arms, her stomach, down her thigh, but never anywhere Lexa truly wants.

Next thing she knows she’s being pulled flush against Clarke’s body as Clarke runs her slippery hands down Lexa’s back and eventually gripping her ass causing Lexa to moan. She’s intoxicated with the feeling of Clarke being against her like this, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of it. Clarke leans in and brushes her lips over hers, but does not kiss her. Instead she makes her way over to Lexa’s ear and whispers, “Turn around.”

Lexa quickly spins in her arms and waits. She pouts slightly when she realizes Clarke has step back, but it’s gone quickly when she feels her chest against her back and her hips against hers. Suddenly Clarke is massaging her breasts with more soap in her hands and sucking her neck, and it’s so much so suddenly that her legs start shaking. Her knees almost give out when Clarke’s other hand has taken to rubbing against her folds and her clit. 

Lexa’s whimpering and leaning into Clarke. When she hears, “Cum for me baby,” it throws her over the edge and Clarke has to hold her tight so she doesn’t fall to the shower floor. She holds Lexa as she comes down from her high. 

Next thing she knows Lexa has her pushed up against the tiles with her thigh between her legs and a smirk on her face. She leans in and captures Clarke’s lips in a fiery kiss as she starts to massage Clarke’s larger breasts making the blonde moan.

Lexa reaches down and grabs the body wash from the shelf holding it up for Clarke to see as she says, “Your turn.”

***

Lexa drives them to a parking garage in downtown Charleston close to the historic markets. When they get out they immediately link hands and start walking to the elevator to get to the ground floor. 

“So where would you like to go first?,” Lexa asks her.

Clarke shrugs and smiles at her, “I’m not sure what’s around. I’ve been to Charleston like once.”

Lexa dramatically gasps and says, “Clarke the traveller has only been here once?!”

They step out of the elevator and walk out to the sidewalk to find a large brick wall and a narrow street in front of them, with loud city noises to their left. Lexa starts to pull them to the right and they head down the street, to what appears to be nowhere from where they’re at.

“You’re so dramatic,” Clarke says with a laugh.

Lexa grins at her and says, “So I’ve been told.”

Lexa guides them to the left down another narrow street as they make their way through tall brick and stone buildings.

“So where are we going anyways?,” Clarke asks as she looks around at the maze of building they’re in.

“It’s a surprise,” Lexa says. 

Clarke looks unsure as they turn down a narrow alley, but she follows anyways. Lexa picks up on her tension and says, “I’ve been to Charleston countless times Clarke. I know where I’m going.”

She relaxes slightly, and when they get through the alley she spots the ocean through the tall bushes that are in front of them. They turn again to the left and eventually find a sidewalk to turn right on.

Clarke gasps when she sees a pier and harbor right in front of them. Lexa smiles and urges her to continue forward to go onto the pier. As they walk down it, Clarke notices that the covered area on the left is full of large swings, most of which are occupied by families and couples.

They manage to find one open near the end and sit down. Lexa puts her arm around Clarke’s shoulders as they start to swing looking out into the harbor and marsh. 

“This place is awesome,” Clarke says. Lexa nods in agreement.

“Do you come here often?,” Clarke asks curiously after a moment.

Lexa pauses for a moment lost in thought. Clarke waits patiently knowing that Lexa will speak when she’s ready.

“I did when I lived down here. It was an escape from home,” she says quietly.

Clarke nods in understanding.

Lexa chuckles for a moment and says, “Charleston is actually part of my coming out story.”

“How so?,” Clarke asks curiously.

“I went to Charleston’s Pride Festival my senior year of high school. I told my parents I was doing something for a school club so I could go. It was a lot of fun, till I got home. I got caught on camera without knowing it, and made the local evening news. Which my dad always watches. And that’s how I came out to my parents,” Lexa says with a laugh.

Clarke blinks for a moment shocked before laughing, “Wow that’s terrible luck babe.”

Lexa blushes at the pet name and pulls her closer.

“Was it okay at home after that?,” Clarke asks quietly.

Lexa frowns and quietly says, “No.”

Clarke frowns and squeezes her thigh in response. She’s surprised when she hears Lexa speak again.

“I was kicked out of the house for two months, and was only allowed back if I agreed to go to a Christian counselor who ‘specializes in gay therapy’,” she says with a scoff. 

Clarke stares at her wide eyed and eventually says, “What the fuck.”

Lexa looks off into the distance and says, “I agreed only because it was winter at that point, and it was freezing outside at night. I put up with the therapy till I moved up to NYU.”

Clarke’s jaw drops and brings her hand up to Lexa’s cheek to turn her face towards her. She’s met with watery green eyes and a clenched jaw and her heart breaks at the sight. “Lex, that is terrible. I can’t imagine what you must have been through. You did not deserve that,” she says sincerely. 

Lexa gives a small nod and Clarke pulls her in for a hug. _How is she going back to live with those people? If they hurt her I swear to God it will be the last thing they do._

When they pull apart Lexa notices the now angry expression on Clarke’s face and scrunches her brow in confusion. “What’s wrong?,” she asks concerned.

Clarke looks back and her and relaxes some, “I just can’t believe they did that. They had no right to treat you like that. It pisses me off that anyone would hurt you, let alone your own parents.”

Lexa takes her hand and interlaces their fingers together. 

“And… and I’m concerned for how you will be treated when you go back to them tomorrow,” she confesses.

Lexa’s heart breaks at seeing Clarke so distraught and worried for her. She manages to say, “I’ll be fine Clarke.”

Clarke shakes her head and looks at her and says, “You deserve to be more than just fine Lexa. Please tell me if they’re too much to handle, and you can come stay with me.”

Lexa forgets to breathe when Clarke offers up her home to her. She can tell Clarke cares for her, possibly even lov- _no Lexa don’t go there. You don’t know for sure, don’t assume. You don’t want to be a burden on her and her family anyways_. 

“Thank you Clarke, but I’m sure I will be fine at my parents,” Lexa says nervously. She sees Clarke deflate slightly and decides to add, “But I DO plan on visiting you often.”

Clarke smiles at this and says, “I look forward to it.”

***

Clarke just handed the waiter her card to pay for dinner. They decided to eat the the Noisy Oyster by the historical markets for dinner. They’re seated on the side in a raised booth next a huge open window that is by the sidewalk.

“Where do you want to go after the markets?,” Clarke asks.

“I was thinking we could go on one of the horse carriage tours. I know there’s one at the end of the markets on the right,” Lexa replies.

Clarke grins and says, “You want to take me on a romantic horse carriage ride?”

Lexa rolls her eyes good naturedly and says, “It’s just a tour of downtown Clarke.”

Clarke pokes her hand and says, “So you do.”

Lexa chuckles and grabs her hand kissing it softly before she says, “I do.”

Clarke’s breath catches and she smiles softly at her girlfriend.

“That’s disgusting! Stop that you’re in public for Christ’s sake.”

Both girls turn to the voice coming from outside of their window and see a middle aged man glaring at them on the sidewalk. 

“Sir, please move along and leave us alone,” Lexa says with gritted teeth.

“Don’t tell me what to do! This is America and I have the right to stand here if I want to,” he spits back. 

“Fine. Then leave us alone,” Lexa replies.

“No! You’re disrespecting my religion in front of me. You’re trying to infringe upon my freedom of religion.”

At this point some people are openly staring at the scene the man has created. 

“Excuse me,” the waiter says behind the couple.

The girls turn to see the waiter holding out Clarke’s card and receipt. _How long has he been there?_

“Sir please move along and stop harassing our customers. They’ve done nothing to garner your rude attitude,” the waiter says to the man.

“They’ve done plenty wrong! They’re showing their sin for all to see right here!,” the man yells back.

The waiter takes a deep breath and says, “Sir if you do not move along I will be forced to call the police on you for soliciting and harassing customers.”

The man’s face falls slightly and he flares his nostrils angrily. “What has the world come to? Protecting dykes like they’re not vile scum,” he says before he angrily marches down the street away from the markets.

The waiter turns to them and says, “I’m sorry about that. Would you like a free drink each on the house?”

Clarke looks to Lexa for confirmation. _It would probably be good wait and make sure that guy is gone_. She nods in response. 

The waiter brings them out two daiquiris without checking their ID and apologizes again for the rude behavior they received.

***

After walking through the brick structures that hold the historic markets, they wait on the sidewalk for the next horse carriage tour to come. They’re completely at ease from the alcohol in their systems, but Lexa still manages to keep a lookout for anyone who looks dangerous. 

They climb into the back of the multi rowed carriage with two couples and a small family in front of them. Clarke puts her arm around the brunette and kisses her on the cheek as she whispers sweet nothings in her ear. 

The horse takes off and pulls them through downtown past old historic stone buildings and brightly colored houses. The tour guide is giving them all information as they pass certain landmarks, such as the Four Corners of Law. Every time they go under or pass a huge southern oak tree covered in spanish moss Lexa nudges Clarke and watches her smile grow brighter at the sight. 

***

They’re walking around downtown completely enwrapped with each other. The sun is starting to go down and the lightning bugs are coming out, making the city shine with little stars. There’s music playing off in the distance from some some kind of performer, but they cannot tell where it’s coming from. 

As they walk down along a brick wall, Clarke notices an old cast iron gate up ahead of them that leads somewhere. When they reach it they stop and look in the walled off area to see a garden filled with flowers and a swing on an old southern oak tree. Lexa goes to pull the gate and notices that it will not move, and looks down to see a new looking padlock on the gate. She sighs and starts to walk again when Clarke stops her by her arm.

She looks at Clarke confuses when she notices the blonde pulling out a bobby pin from her hair that was keeping her bangs back. She then watches with even more confusion and panic when she sees the blonde kneel and start to pick the lock with her bobby pin.

“Clarke what are you doi-,” she starts, but it dies off with the lock suddenly pops open.

Clarke grins up at her mischiefly before standing and opening the gate. The couple walks in closing the gate behind them.

“How did you learn to do that?,” Lexa asks still in shock.

Clarke grins and says, “Practice.”

Lexa rolls her eyes at the smart ass answer. She waits for a further explanation but it never comes. Lexa walks up to a patch of carnations and plucks a small white one off and heads over to Clarke who has been admiring other flowers. When she reaches her she taps her to look up and places the white carnation behind her ear. 

Clarke touches is lightly and grins at her as she bends down and grabs a small white lily, and places it behind Lexa’s ear. Lexa catches her hand afterwards and kisses it softly. Clarke hears the music off in the distance again and an idea comes to mind.

“Dance with me?,” Clarke asks.

Lexa raises her eyebrow at this and says, “I don’t really dance.” Clarke frowns a little until Lexa adds, “But for you I will.”

Clarke breaks out into a grin and the couple starts slow dancing in the little garden. Clarke takes the lead after Lexa steps on her foot for the second time, which seems to relieve the nervous looking brunette. They move in circles over and over, smiles plastered on their faces. Eventually it turns into a simple swaying of their hips back and forth as they hold each other tight.

“See this isn’t so bad,” Clarke says softly.

“It’s not,” Lexa says with a smile.

Clarke smiles into Lexa’s neck as she says, “Other than my hurt foot.”

Lexa groans and tries to get away from the blonde’s grasp.

“Don’t go Lex,” Clarke says while she laughs.

“I have to Clarke. I’m going to die from embarrassment,” Lexa says dramatically.

Clarke rolls her eyes and says, “No you’re not.”

Lexa turns back and says, “Yes I will. Since it seems you hate me and will continue to drag out my embarrassment.” 

There’s a small smile pulling on Lexa’s lips as she turns again to try and walk away. Clarke knows she’s kidding, but hearing it out loud still bothers her. She reaches out and pulls Lexa back by her arm and waits for her to face her.

Lexa looks at her expectantly, “No Lexa. I love you,” Clarke says seriously, “I could never hate you.”

Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise and her jaw drops. Her eyes get watery by every passing second she looks at Clarke. All she sees is sincerity and a slightly concerned expression, _Why is she concerned? Oh right I haven’t said anything. Speak Lexa_.

“And I love you,” Lexa says quietly.

Clarke breaks out into a huge grin and pulls the brunette in for a tight hug. Lexa is grinning and whispering, “I love you,” over and over again. Clarke pulls her chin down for a deep passionate kiss. Their lips wash over each other in bliss, and they lose themselves in each other. The music fades away like the sun is in the sky, and the lightning bug’s southern constellations light up their night.

***

When they get back to their hotel room, they slowly take off each other’s clothes as they fall into bed together. Lexa kisses down her pale goddess’s body showing her all the low love and affection she has for her. Before she licks her center, she looks up and green eyes meet blue ones. It’s as if the sky has been pulled to the ground and the ground raised to the sky. Their nearly blasphemous mingling is solidified with the brunette whispers, “I love you.”

She leans down and shows her lover just how much with different kinds of movements of her tongue. Soon the blonde is crying out her name in ecstasy as she arches her back and grips the brunette’s hair. 

Her high ends and she falls back to the ground in a loving embrace, not a fearful impact. She pulls Lexa up and kisses her sweetly, tasting herself on her lips. It’s as if the two had become one, and neither girl would change a thing.

“I love you too Lexa,” Clarke whispers against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone Life™ has been a thing, so I haven't had time to update in a bit. I'm still trying, and failing, at finishing part 2 in time to just keep rolling with these updates after I finish posting this. So wish me luck on getting that done.
> 
> As always let me know what you all think :)
> 
> p.s. I need more laughing Lexa in my life


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda emotional. You also get introduced to Lexa's hometown briefly, and to some discourse in the Griffin home. Which starts the set up for Southern Tides (Part 2).
> 
> I'm going to apologize because this semester in particular is super busy for me, and I will probably not finish writing Southern Tides until Christmas break tbh. I will write it and post it when it is done, but I have to deal with Life™ first. I hope you all understand. If you're still interested in it by the time I post it, it will be under as Southern Tides. Hopefully the end of this chapter won't leave you hanging too much.

Lexa wakes up to thunder and the sound of rain hitting the window in the hotel. She looks around the room and notices it’s dimly lit from the light seeping through the blinds. She looks towards the alarm clock on the nightstand, 7:42 am. She sighs. _Today is the day they head hom- to their parents’ houses_. She pulls the sleeping blonde closer and she hears her mumble something incoherent in response, pulling a smile from Lexa’s lips. 

They requested a late check out, so they don’t need to leave their room till 2 pm. Lexa pulls the blankets higher and holds Clarke close as she closes her eyes again. The last thing she hears is the rain steady beating on the window.

***

When she wakes again she finds Clarke staring at her while she traces up and down Lexa’s arm tattoo. When Clarke realizes Lexa’s awake she give her a small smile, but the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. They keep their gaze on each other for what feels like hours, but is only minutes. It’s a silent understanding and a mutual dread for what the day brings. 

“Hi,” Clarke says softly.

“Hello,” Lexa replies in the same tone.

There’s another moment of silence. They’re trying to take in this moment and etch it into their memories, because they’re unsure of when they will get another moment like this. 

Lexa brings her hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek making the blonde close her eyes and lean into the touch. She starts to slowly drag her thumb over Clarke’s cheek watching as the blonde’s lips start to tremble. Lexa drags her fingers down to lift Clarke’s chin up towards her. Clarke opens her eyes and Lexa is met with the heartbreaking sight of watery dark blue eyes and a quivering Clarke.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispers concerned as she looks back and forth between the water blue eyes.

Clarke shakes her head slightly and looks back down to the small space between them.

“I never meant to turn you into this,” Lexa whispers. Clarke looks back up to her and sees the green eyes are flooding with tears of their own. “I never meant to hurt you with my departure.”

Clarke wipes Lexa’s cheek clean of the tear that managed to escape. She leans up and kisses Lexa’s forehead feeling more tears hit her hand. 

“I know you didn’t Lexa. I know it’s not what your heart wants, nor what mine wants,” Clarke says sadly.

Lexa nods once leaning into Clarke’s embrace. They lay there in each other’s arms, kissing each other softly and wiping away tears as the rain continues to hit the window.

***

Clarke is in the lobby checking them out of their hotel while Lexa waits in the car looking at her phone with dread. She sighs and hits the ‘Call’ button next to the contact that reads ‘Mom’.

_“Alexandria?,”_ she hears her mom say.

Lexa’s back immediately straightens and she tenses before saying, “Hello.”

_“Will you be returning soon? I’m assuming that is why you are calling.”_

“Yes I will be back today. I wanted to make sure the door will be unlocked,” Lexa says plainly.

_“What time will you be here? You know I don’t like leaving the house unlocked. I will be leaving for the prayer group at 4, and Titus will be joining me after he gets off work,”_ she says in a chastising voice.

Lexa notices Clarke coming out of the hotel lobby.

“I should get there right after, so it will not be unlocked long. What time will you and dad be home from the prayer group?,” she asks. She hears her mother exhale slightly obviously unhappy with her being an inconvenience. 

_“Around 7. Text me when you are back so I’m not worrying over the house.”_

Lexa sighs, “I will. Bye mom.”

_“Bye Alexandria.”_

She hears a click from the ended phone call. The driver side door open and Clarke slides in quickly. 

“Why did you wait to get in the car?,” Lexa asks.

Clarke buckles her seatbelt and says, “I saw you were on the phone and wanted to give you some privacy.”

Lexa smiles slightly and says, “You mean you didn’t want to eavesdrop on another phone call with my mom?”

Clarke laughs but stops abruptly before saying, “Wait that was your mom? Did she call?”

Lexa frowns and looks down at her lap, “It was. I called her to let her know I would be back today and needed the door unlocked.”

Clarke eyebrows bunch up in confusion as she turns out of the parking lot. “You don’t have a house key?,” she asks.

Lexa shakes her head and keeps her eyes forward as she says, “No I lost my key privileges after the whole Charleston thing.”

Clarke looks at her for a moment but decides not to push on the topic. Instead she grabs Lexa’s hand and interlaces their fingers together as she drives towards the interstate.

***

They’re currently sitting at the Sonic in Walterboro eating their meal. Lexa glances at the clock on the car’s dash, _3:20 pm_. 

“My mom will be gone by 4, and I would like it if she was not there when we arrive,” Lexa says quietly before she take another bite of her burger.

“Don’t want me to meet the parents just yet,” Clarke attempts to joke but sees Lexa frown even more.

“I… umm…,” Lexa starts but is unsure of what to say.

“I get it,” Clarke says while she plays with her drink’s straw, “Not yet.”

Lexa looks over at her and her heart aches at seeing her girlfriend upset. “I am sure that you will meet them some point Clarke. I am not ready for that though, and I… I don’t know how it will go. It worries me,” Lexa says.

Clarke looks at her and asks sadly, “Do you think it would be best if I was introduced as a friend?”

Lexa frowns and waits a moment before speaking her answer. “I think it would be best that we avoid my parents as much as possible while we are together. When the time comes when they do meet you, I think it would be in both our interests to imply that we are friends.”

Clarke frowns but nods in understanding before saying, “I think it would be best avoiding my mom for a while as well, but I will not deny that you’re my girlfriend when the time comes.”

Guilt washes over Lexa at her words and Clarke seems to pick up on it immediately. “My mom will get over it Lex. I know your parents will not. I don’t want you to go in harm's way just to have our ‘official status’ out there. Especially when you’re only here for the summer. I know what we have, and that is enough,” she tries to say reassuringly.  
Lexa nods in understanding and she feels Clarke squeeze her arm. 

***

Clarke has been following Lexa’s directions since they left the Sonic. They’ve been driving down a bumpy highway seemingly going nowhere but farther into the forest of trees that surround them. They pass a large fenced in plant on the left with a sign that reads, ‘Trikru Inc.,’ which catches her eye.

“It’s a plant that processes trees. A lot of the people in the area work there. Including my dad. He’s the head guy who works down in the furnaces,” Lexa explains.

Clarke nods in acknowledgement and stores the new information about Lexa’s family away for later. Shortly after the plant they start to pass rows of mill style houses with a few trailers. Kids ride their bikes and run around in the street, and Clarke has to slow down so she won’t hit them. 

On the right they pass a large pool with a diving board that towers far higher than the eight foot fence surrounding the area. She notices the the words ‘Polis Community Pool’ across the tan colored awning of the building next to it. 

They pass a dollar store and a restaurant with a blue sign that says, ‘The Queen’s Place’, that has cheesy snowflakes and ice as decorations. Clarke notices Lexa glaring at the neon blue sign, but decides against asking why.

“Take a left at the light,” Lexa says.

Clarke does as she’s instructed and takes a left at what appears to be the only light in the area. She sees the green sign, “TonDC hwy’ hanging down from the wire as she turns. They start getting surrounded by trees again rather quickly. About 5 minutes down the road Clarke spots a large white house covered in American flags with a boat in the front and a mailbox seated on a sculpted replica of the Lincoln memorial. Clarke still has a bewildered expression on her face after they pass it.

“That’s Mr. Wallace’s house. His son is the principal at Mount Weather High School, and everyone hates him because he’s an ass. Well that and because of the school rivalry. Dante is tolerable, and everyone is respectful towards him since he’s a veteran,” Lexa explains.

Clarke nods slowly and says, “Well that explains all the overwhelming patriotism.” Lexa laughs and squeezes her hand.

“My parent’s house is coming up on the right,” Lexa says while pointing at a gravel driveway with her other hand.

Clarke slows down and turns down the gravel driveway surrounded by woods. It’s so long that the house isn’t visible at first. When they do reach the end she finds a white double wide trailer with a dull red shed housing an old looking pickup truck to the right of it. There’s an outline of a water tower behind the house through the trees. She parks the car and turns off the engine.

“I’ll text you my parent’s address so you’ll be able to find it without me,” Lexa says without moving from her seat.

“That would be good,” Clarke says with a small smile, neither one of them moving. Clarke realizes Lexa probably isn’t going to get out of the car unless she makes the first move so she unbuckles her seatbelt and says, “I’ll help you carry your stuff.”

They start gathering Lexa’s bags from the car and walk towards the door. Lexa opens the door letting out a sigh of relief. _Thank God she actually left it unlocked_. She turns immediately to the left and makes her way down a small hallway. Clarke stops shortly after walking in and takes her time following Lexa as she takes in the house.

In front of the door there’s a living room with old green furniture and a large television against the wall. She notices a door to the right which she assumes is a bedroom. To the left is a small kitchen with a bar top with wooden paneling. There’s a small dining room table to the right of the kitchen and a small hallway that is between them. The walls are decorated with cheesy flower wallpaper, but it’s hard to notice it when most of the walls are covered with crosses or pictures.

She walks down the hallway and notices an open door on the right that leads to a small bathroom, followed by a small laundry room on farther down the hall on the right. At the end of the hall is an open wooden door that looks a little uneven on it’s hinges. She spots Lexa moving around in the room and goes to enter.

The room is small and has wooden panels along the wall with a twin sized bed to the right along the wall she’s facing. There’s a closet on the left and a dresser on the right along the wall by the door, and stacks of boxes on the floor to the left. Lexa is standing by the bed typing on her phone.

“Where do you want these?,” Clarke asks motioning to the bags she’s carrying.

Lexa looks up at her and says, “Just put them anywhere in here.”

Clarke places the bags near the closet and turns back towards Lexa who is looking at her phone again. She raises an eyebrow in a silent question when Lexa glances back up.

“I’m just telling my mom I’m back,” Lexa says as she places her phone down on the dresser.

Clarke nods and walks up behind her snaking her arms around her waist. Lexa sighs and leans into the embrace. 

“How long will they be gone?,” Clarke asks quietly.

“7ish,” she replies.

“Would you be opposed to me staying while they’re gone? I’ll leave before they get back,” Clarke asks.

Lexa smiles and turns to face her girlfriend, “I would love that.”

Clarke grins and leans in and kisses her softly. She pulls out her phone and sets an alarm and texts her mom quickly to let her know she would be back later.

“I set an alarm for 6:30 pm is that soon enough?,” she asks.

Lexa nods and leans into kiss Clarke again before taking her phone from her and placing it on the dresser. She then pulls her by the hand towards the bed where they both lay down, causing the bed to squeak. They both start giggling immediately at the sound. Lexa pushes a stray hair away from Clarke’s face as they lay there grinning at each other.

“So your room is… umm,” Clarke starts dumbly.

“Not really much of a room,” Lexa says with a laugh.

Clarke bites her lip trying not to laugh and shoves Lexa’s shoulder lightly.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said most of my stuff is at Anya’s parent’s house or with me. After I moved out my parents started using my room for storage,” she says motioning towards the boxes in the corner. 

Clarke nods in understanding then something catches her eye. “How did your wall get like that?,” she asks pointing to the wall opposite from the end of the bed. There’s multiple little tick marks and holes on the wall next to the closet door. 

Lexa gets off the bed and searches through one of her bags pulling out her pocket knife before sitting on the bed next to where Clarke is lying. She opens the blade of the knife making it look like an elegant dagger. Clarke is admiring it when suddenly Lexa holds it up and throws it towards the wall where it lands stuck in the wall, making Clarke jump.

“Like that,” Lexa says simply.

Clarke gapes at the knife in the wall and back at Lexa. “Lexa what the hell?,” she asks gobsmacked. 

Lexa just shrugs and laughs before sliding back down to lay with Clarke. She instantly nuzzles her face into Clarke’s neck as the blonde pulls her closer.

“You know you surprise me on the daily Lex,” Clarke says with a laugh.

“You do the same,” Lexa says into her neck.

“I suppose that’s a good thing,” Clarke says as she’s grinning into Lexa’s hair.

“I think it is,” Lexa says as she kisses her neck lightly.

***

They had been laying in bed holding each other tight, as they shifted between talking and making out during their time together. Clarke’s alarm goes off far sooner than either of them would like. They begrudgingly get out of bed and kiss each other with long soft kisses, trying to convey their feelings of her departure. They’re both frowning deeply as they hold onto each other.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Clarke whispers.

“I don’t want you to leave either,” Lexa says sadly.

They sigh and hold each other tightly for another moment before separating.

“Text me when you get to your mom’s?,” Lexa asks.

Clarke nods, and stares at her. Lexa raises an eyebrow in question and she sees the blonde start to fidget with her green t-shirt.

“I umm… I was wondering if I could take one of your shirts or something with me?,” Clarke asks nervously.

Understanding washes over Lexa’s face and her gaze softens. She goes over to one of her bags and fishes through it before she pulls out a blue and white plaid shirt. She holds the shirt out to Clarke who takes it immediately with a smile.

She smiles at Clarke before she realizes she won’t have one of Clarke’s shirts to wear when she misses the blonde. _Which will be constantly_. 

As if sensing Lexa’s thoughts Clarke pulls off her green t-shirt and hands it over to a gawking Lexa. She then pulls on the blue plaid and buttons it up. Lexa grins as she tosses the shirt onto the bed and grabs Clarke’s hand to walk her out to her car.

When they reach her door Lexa pulls up Clarke’s hand and kisses it, before leaning in and giving her a long passionate kiss. They reluctantly pull away knowing they don’t have much time.

“I love you,” Lexa whispers against her lips.

Clarke grins and whispers, “I love you too Lex.”

“I’ll see you soon?,” Lexa asks hopeful.

Clarke nods and says, “Yes very soon. Next week hopefully.”

Lexa grins in response and gives her another quick peck before saying, “Drive safe.” 

Clarke kisses her cheek and gets in her car, then drives off down the driveway. Lexa doesn’t head back inside till she can’t see the blue Toyota anymore.

When she gets back to her room she closes the door and changes into Clarke’s shirt. She then grabs her phone and sends the blonde her parent’s address, before sending a text to Anya letting her know she was back. She then goes to her phone’s settings and sets up a passcode, smiling as she types the numbers, ‘0521’.

***

Clarke pulls into the short driveway to the two story white house. She notices her mom’s car as well as another car she doesn’t recognize. She gets out and sends Lexa a quick text letting her know she got there safely, before she starts grabbing her bags. When she walks through the door she notices her mom in the living room up ahead with a man with jet black hair. Dropping her bags by the staircase on the right she walks towards the living room to see who was with her.

“-ure she’ll be here soon Abby,” the man says.

“She’s been putting off coming here for days Marcus. How can you know that?,” her mom says tiredly.

The man, Marcus, puts his arm around her mom on the couch and pulls her close giving her a kiss on the cheek. _What the fuck is going on?_

“Mom?,” she says confused.

Her mom and Marcus turn around quickly towards her. “Clarke!,” her mom says loudly as she gets up to wrap her in an awkward hug. Marcus stands hovering a few feet away. When her mom pulls back she looks her over as if she’s inspecting her for any harm. She stares a little confused at the loose plaid shirt around her, but says nothing of it. 

“I was starting to wonder if you’d ever come home. I’m not really sure how you made a 12 hour drive turn into 10 days,” she said in a slightly chastising tone.

“There’s plenty to see between here and New York,” she says plainly. She glances over at Marcus, her confusion still evident on her face.

Abby picks up on this and looks towards Marcus and then back to her. “Clarke, this is Marcus Kane. Marcus this is my daughter Clarke,” she says formally.

Marcus smiles brightly and holds out his hand. Clarke shakes it hesitantly before letting go and turning back to her mom for an explanation, but she doesn’t get one.

“Well I should get going. I’m sure you two want some quality time together,” Marcus says politely before turning to her mom and saying, “Bye Abby.” He’s out of the door in seconds leaving just the two of them in the large house.

“I made dinner if you’re hungry,” Abby says to break the silence.

Clarke nods and starts walking towards the kitchen with her mother following her. Once they both have a plate they sit at the table together and start eating in silence. Clarke can tell her mom wants to ask her a million questions, but has managed to keep quiet so far.

“So how’s school?,” Abby asks. Well it was nice while it lasted.

“Good. How’s work?,” Clarke asks.

“Good,” her mom replies.

“Who did you ride down with?,” her mom asks curiously.

"Lexa," she says not thinking. Clarke freezes once she realizes what she's done and places her fork down on her empty plate. _Shit I'm not ready for this._

“How did you meet her?,” her mom asks.

“We go to the same school,” she says standing from her chair abruptly.

“Are you good frie-,” her mom starts but Clarke cuts her off with, “I’m going to my room.”

Abby frowns while she takes her plate to the sink, “But you just got here.”

Clarke sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, “I know, but it’s late and I’ve had a long day. We can do your interrogation tomorrow.”

“It’s not an interrogation Clarke,” Abby says seriously.

“Well it feels like it,” Clarke snaps back harsher than intended.

Abby flinches slightly but doesn’t show any reaction otherwise.

“I promise we’ll spend time together tomorrow,” Clarke says.

“Fine, goodnight Clarke,” she says.

“Goodnight,” Clarke says heading towards the stairs where her bags are.

***

It’s late and Clarke’s laying in her queen bed when she her phone start to ring. She smiles from ear-to-ear when she see’s the contact on the screen and immediately accepts.

“Hey Lex,” Clarke says.

_“Hey sky princess,”_ Lexa says happily.

“What are you doing up?,” Clarke asks curiously.

_“I’m having trouble falling asleep without you,”_ Lexa shyly admits.

“Me too, I miss you so much already” Clarke says softly.

_“As do I,”_ Lexa says sadly.

Wanting to change the subject Clarke asks jokingly, “So any new holes in your wall?”

She hears Lexa chuckle on the other line and it makes her heart sore. _“Well actually… I may have taken to throwing my knife for an hour or two.”_

The two talk for a few more minutes, relaxing instantly at the sound of the other’s voice. They fall asleep on the phone, both smiling in the morning when they realizes what they had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck again at not being done with Southern Tides.
> 
> Let me know what you all think of the chapter/Southern Constellations though! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written part 1 of this series, and will try and post all of it as quickly as possible. Let me know what you guys think so far!
> 
> Come say "Hi" if you feel like it, tumblr: themickeysays


End file.
